Entrenador e Hibridos en Halkeginia
by victorigreymon04
Summary: La vida, es lo más hermoso que puede existir, no importa que seas, un humano o un animal, ni siquiera importa si fuiste concebido o creado, todos tenemos un alma, y esa misma hace que todos queramos vivir y tener una familia, esta es la historia de cómo un par de híbridos lograron conseguir un padre, además de una gran aventura en un mundo diferente al suyo, el mundo de Halkeginia.
1. Encuentro entre especies

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, esta es una historia que vino a mi apenas y no puede resistirme a escribirla, no se preocupen, no dejare mis otras dos historias en el olvido, estas seguirán con su ritmo de publicación normal, bien aclarado este punto espero que disfruten esta historia, comenten que les ha parecido y que esperan para ella, sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 1:

Nuestra historia comienza en los laboratorios de la vieja mansión de Lockwood, en ella unos científicos habían logrado crear a dos dinosaurios que ellos esperaban que fueran utilizados como armas vivientes, uno de ellos era una criatura hecha a base de un dinosaurio que había hecho caos en isla nublar, esta criatura fue la Indominus Rex, un dinosaurio quimera de otros varios que tuvo la mala fortuna de volverse la comida de la Mosasaurio de la isla, para buena suerte de los científicos habían logrado conseguir una muestra de esta criatura para poder crear a la versión mejorada de esta, al cual habían llamado Indoraptor, una criatura negra con una franja naranja que iba desde el cuello hasta la punta de la cola, tenía largas extremidades con grandes garras y gran inteligencia.

Pero no fue la única criatura a la que habían creado, Eli Mills el que había contratado a los mejores científicos pidió que ellos crearan a otra criatura para poder contrarrestar al Indoraptor en caso de que se saliera de control, así que ellos buscaron especies de dinosaurios que pudieran contrarrestarlo, y lo habían encontrado en el controversial primer hibrido creado, el Spinosaurus Aegypticus Sornaensis, aquella criatura que había devastado la isla sorna en el pasado, pero ellos especularon que tener esa especie tan agresiva sería muy peligrosa, así que ellos habían añadido a la mezcla el ADN del Velociraptor Sornaensis, una variante de Velociraptor que era más tranquila y social.

Ambos dinosaurios habían nacido en el mismo día, el Indoraptor había nacido macho mientras el ahora bautizado Spinoraptor había nacido hembra, esto para que fuera más dócil que el Indoraptor, durante sus primeras 3 semanas de vida ambos animales fueron un problema para sus cuidadores, por un lado, el Indoraptor era muy agresivo con las personas que lo cuidaban, debido a que a su corta edad ellos lo habían maltratado demasiado con el objetivo de hacerlo letal, y por el otro lado la pequeña Spinoraptor era demasiado traviesa, ella había logrado escaparse de su jaula varias veces engañando a sus cuidadores, además de haberle quitado un dedo por accidente a su cuidador.

Pero lo que ocurrió en una de esas noches cambio por completo a ambos híbridos, después de que todos en aquel lugar se fueran, la pequeña Spinoraptor intento imitar a sus cuidadores cuando entraban a la jaula de ella, así que ella salto directamente a la cerradura de la puerta y usando una de sus garras la metió y empezó a moverla de un lado al otro jugando con la cerradura, pero su curiosidad había dado frutos al lograr abrir la puerta, ella por curiosidad salió de su jaula y empezó a curiosear por toda la zona, desde la compuerta de carga hasta los laboratorios de la parte de arriba, ella por accidente había logrado romper mucho material de investigación haciendo que ella tratase de regresar a su jaula como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero se desvió de su camino cuando ella logro ver que no había explorado una especie de callejón al otro extremo del complejo, por su curiosidad ella se había dirigido ahí para encontrar una jaula totalmente oscura, ella se acercó a ella intentando ver que había en ella, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando algo de ahí salto tratando de cazarla, ella por instinto salto fuera del rango del ataque y dio un chillido de terror.

Después de que ella se diera cuenta de que esta criatura no podría hacerle daño dentro de esa jaula se acercó lo suficiente como para olfatear a este individuo, por alguna razón esa criatura olía muy similar a ella, por mero instinto ella intento entablar una comunicación con él, dando primero un tipo de gorgojo amigable, el Indoraptor recibió este mensaje y contesto con otro gorgojo curioso, así durante la siguiente hora ambas criaturas estuvieron entablando una extraña platica que ningún humano podría entender, pero como cualquier otro animal esta dio un graznido final para después dirigirse a su jaula y cerrar su puerta sin que nadie notara como había escapado de su jaula, y como si todo hubiera sido planeado un pequeño temblor nada grave había pasado, esto fue de mucha ayuda para la pequeña, ya que al amanecer los científicos habían pensado que las cosas del laboratorio habían caído debido al temblor, gracias a esto la pequeña pudo empezar todas las noches a escapar de su jaula para ir a visitar a lo que ella había empezado a conocer como su nuevo miembro de la manada, durante estas visitas ambas criaturas conversaban a su manera, jugaban a perseguirse atreves de la reja, pero en una de esas noches la pequeña Spinoraptor había logrado divisar en el lomo de su amigo una gran herida, ella por compasión había empezado a lamer su herida, este gesto hiso que el Indoraptor hiciera lo mismo en el hocico de su compañera, ella ya no quería que su compañero sufriera mas atrocidades, por eso ella había planeado escapar con él al día siguiente.

Durante la siguiente noche la Spinoraptor había escapado de su jaula e inmediatamente corrió hacia la jaula de su compañero, al llegar encontró a su compañero tirado en el suelo herido, ella abrió esa puerta y rápidamente socorrió a su compañero, este al parecer había sido golpeado varias veces y le habían roto un par de huesos en el proceso, la Spinoraptor entonces hiso que el Indoraptor se apoyara en ella, haciendo eso ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban ambas compuertas de carga y dejando en el suelo al Indoraptor, ella empezó a olfatear en los alrededores de estas hasta encontrar una pequeña ranura donde el aire salía, decidida empezó a escavar en ese lugar logrando hacer un pequeño túnel por donde ella saldría junto con el Indoraptor jalándolo de la cola, al estar ya afuera de la instalación el Indoraptor se esforzaba para empezar a moverse solo, esto animo a ambos seguir el camino hacia el bosque que estaba enfrente de ellos.

* * *

Por otro lado:

En medio de este basto bosque, se encontraba un joven que se notaba que estaba perdido por el lugar, este joven se llamaba Arturo, tiene 15 años de edad, tenía un pelo corto negro y ojos del mismo color, este vestía con una playera blanca de mangas cortas y pants de color azul y además este tenía en su cuello un collar negro que contenía en su interior una foto de el con toda su familia, cargaba consigo un pequeño morral donde el traía variedad de cosas útiles, esta persona no era estadounidense, él era un mojado de México que buscaba una mejor vida, él había llegado ahí gracias a que él estaba huyendo de la migra, para él ya había anochecido y necesitaría un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que el encontró un tronco donde él podía improvisar un refugio, así que él había prendido una hoguera pequeña en donde el pondría a cocinar un trozo de carne que él había traído consigo desde México para poder alimentarse los primeros días, después de un rato la carne estuvo lista para que el la saboreara.

Mientras cercas de él, el dúo de Híbridos había logrado escapar con éxito, ellos habían estado corriendo entre el bosque durante unos 30 minutos, en ese tiempo el Indoraptor se había recuperado un poco y había empezado a caminar cuadrúpedamente, la Spinoraptor por su parte lo había estado cuidando, ambos se habían detenido a descansar en la sombra de unas hiervas ocultándose, pero mientras estaban acostados uno encima del otro empezaron a oler lo que parecía carne quemada, la pequeña Spinoraptor fue la que se dirigió al origen del olor, esperando encontrar comida para el Indoraptor, ella se encontró con Arturo que estaba sacando del fuego su carne, pero la pequeña al ver tal trozo decidió el arriesgarse, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el chico, y sin que se diera cuenta ella le había arrebatado la carne, un momento después Arturo se percató de esto y vio como ella huía del lugar con su comida, entonces el la empezó a perseguir para quitarle su comida.

Arturo: "OYE, REGRESAME MI COMIDA".

Después de perseguirla por un par de minutos la Spinoraptor había logrado escabullirse de él, así que ella regreso con el Indoraptor para darle una parte del botín, cuando llego con él, el pequeño estaba a la espera de ver que había conseguido su compañera, viendo que era carne ambos con las garras de sus patas traseras la trocearon en pedazos y empezaron a devorarla, pero cuando estaban a punto de terminar…

Arturo: "Te encontré pequeño ladrón".

Ambos híbridos soltaron un grito de alarma, el ser abruptamente espantados, pero Arturo al verlos mejor le paso un pequeño escalofrió por el cuerpo.

Arturo: "Esperen… son dinosaurios bebes, o no, si ustedes están aquí significa que sus padres deben estar cerca".

Pero mientras miraba a los alrededores buscando algún signo de un adulto, pudo recordar algo.

Arturo: "Esperen… se supone que los únicos dinosaurios que existen están en islas en Costa Rica, entonces que hacen ustedes aquí".

La Spinoraptor está en todo momento a la defensiva, preparada para atacar en caso de ser necesario, pero para su sorpresa el Indoraptor le hacía respaldo poniéndose bípedamente mostrando sus garras y dientes en todo momento.

Arturo: "Ah, ya veo, fueron traídos de contrabando a tierra firme, lamento lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí, de seguro tenían mucha hambre y por eso me lo robaste, saben que si quieren ambos vengan a donde me asenté hace un momento, estarán más calientes ahí que aquí, vengan".

Ambos híbridos desconfiaban de este humano, más el Indoraptor debido a sus muchas experiencias con ellos, desde los golpes a mano limpia hasta tortúralo con descargas eléctricas, pero por alguna razón la Spinoraptor sintió que podían ir a investigar a esta persona, al principio el Indoraptor se negó rotundamente a seguir a este humano, pero la Spinoraptor lo termino convenciendo, pero solo a acercarse a él, no interactuar directamente con él a petición del Indoraptor, y así lo hicieron, siguieron al humano hasta la fogata donde él se había asentado, mientras ambos híbridos se acostaron al otro extremo de la fogata, Arturo al ver la pareja tan dispareja los vio muy tiernos, pero lo que más noto él fue la herida que tenía el Indoraptor en el lomo, el sintió que ambas criaturas debieron pasar dificultades al llegar a tierra firme, así que para ganarse su confianza Arturo saco otro cacho de carne de sus mochila y lo cocino para después lanzárselo a los dinosaurios, estos vieron la carne para después observar al humano que solo les respondió:

Arturo: "Tranquilos, no es una trampa, solo creo que no fue suficiente con lo que robaron para llenar sus estómagos".

La Spinoraptor fue la primera en reaccionar a esto acercándose con cautela a la carne, pero el Indoraptor rápidamente se opuso a esto llamando la atención de esta, pero su mismo organismo lo traiciono haciendo rugir su estómago, ya sin oponerse ambos se dedicaron a comer haciendo ver a Arturo que ambos dinosaurios a pesar de ser diferentes especies compartían sus alimentos y se cuidaban entre sí como si fueran una familia, ya después de que todos comieran:

Arturo: "No puedo creer que este comiendo con dinosaurios, nunca hubiera imaginado esto, supongo que esto podría interpretarlo como si sueño americano, no podría estar más feliz por esto".

El veía con unos ojos que solo un padre tendría a los dos pequeños que estaban dormidos uno encima del otro, dándose calor mutuamente, el decidió seguir su ejemplo durmiéndose un rato, vigilando que la migra no lo atrapara durante la noche.

Ya en la mañana

Arturo despertó y noto que ambos hibrido ya no estaban junto a él, al parecer se habían ido del lugar, el un poco triste decidió hacer lo mismo, tomando sus cosas y empezando a caminar sin rumbo esperando alejarse de la frontera para no ser atrapado por la migra, pero lo que él no sabía era que ambos híbridos se habían ocultado a lo lejos observándolo, ellos lo habían hecho así para poder estar seguros de que no fuera un humano malo, esto fue planeado sorpresivamente por el Indoraptor, el por la mera curiosidad de saber que hacían los humanos cuando no estaban en el laboratorio.

* * *

Y hablando del laboratorio

Mills: "¿COMÓ QUE ESCAPARON?"

Al parecer todos en el laboratorio ya se habían dado cuenta del escape de ambos híbridos, esto no agrado para nada a Mills, ya que lo perdieron no solo eran un par de animales, sino que perdieron millones de dólares con patas.

Mills: "Me pueden explicar cómo ambos pudieron escapar".

Asistente 1: "Al parecer alguien abrió las puertas de ambos y los robo".

Mills: "O no me digas, yo pensé que seguían aquí, ¡QUE ESPERAS ¡mira las grabaciones de seguridad y dime quien fue el que lo hiso".

Al poco tiempo el asistente mostro el momento exacto donde la Spinoraptor había abierto su puerta y había escapado con el otro hibrido.

Mills: "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

¿?: "Fue gracias al ADN de Raptor"

Mills: "A qué se refiere Dr. Wu"

Dr. Wu: "Es bien sabido que los raptores son muy inteligentes, más inteligentes que inclusive los primates actuales, así que es muy probable que la Spinoraptor haya imitado a sus cuidadores cuando abrían la puerta y socializo con el Indoraptor al punto de hacer pareja con él".

Mills: "Me estás diciendo que ambas criaturas se enamoraron y planearon fugarse juntos, estas bromeando".

Dr. Wu: "Enamorarse es un término inadecuado, lo que yo diría es que fraternizaron…".

Mills: "Y ESO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA, LO QUE AMI ME INTERESA ES RECUPERAR A ESOS ANIMALES, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ALGUIEN LOS TENGA".

Dr. Wu: "Y como planeas encontrarlos, hice al Indoraptor con las mismas capacidades de su antecesora, y la Spinoraptor no dejara que los encuentren tan fácilmente, al ser tan jóvenes no pudimos implantarles el Chip de localización".

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir el Doctor Wu había hecho muy bien su trabajo, encontrarlos no sería nada fácil, así que Mills organizo un equipó de recuperación para que se desplegaran en los alrededores para encontrarlos lo antes posible y sin que Lockwood se diera cuenta.

* * *

Regresando con los protagonistas:

Arturo seguía con su travesía dentro del bosque siendo seguido por ambos híbridos, pero Arturo no era un tonto, él ya los había notado hace un par de horas, mientras caminaban Arturo noto por delante a un jabalí salvaje, él sabía que al no tener madre estos híbridos deberían aprender a valerse por si mismos en la naturaleza, así que ideando un plan el tomo una pequeña rama en el suelo y la moldeo con un cuchillo hasta darle forma de lanza, esto lo notaron los pequeños mirándolo confundidos, pero Arturo empezó a hablar:

Arturo: "Escuchen pequeños, para cazar primero deben de estudiar a la presa, después buscar puntos débiles" esto lo decía mientras señalaba las patas y cuello del jabalí "Después muévanse con cautela sin que la presa los detecte, para que al estar en una distancia prudente ATAQUEN".

Y así Arturo se abalanzo directamente al jabalí lanzándole su arma dándole en la pierna trasera para que después este con su cuchillo rasgara la tráquea del jabalí dándole una muerte instantánea.

Arturo: "Y así es como termina la caza, ya pueden comer pequeños".

Y con precaución los híbridos se acercaron al cadáver del jabalí mirando a Arturo buscando una aprobación, este solo asintió con la cabeza para que inmediatamente empezaran a devorarlo por dentro, esto Arturo lo veía con una cara de satisfacción, esperando que hayan aprendido algo de esto, por su parte con su cuchillo corto las patas del Jabalí, y las pelo para comerlas después, después de media hora ambos híbridos habían terminado de comer saliendo del jabalí todo ensangrentados, esto hiso que Arturo riera por lo bajo para que después se levantara y dijera:

Arturo: "Veo que hasta lo disfrutaron, pero recuerden algo pequeños, solo casen cuando sea por necesidad, nunca por diversión, todos merecemos vivir, pero ya, saliendo de eso, creo que necesitan un baño, hace un rato vio un pequeño estanque no muy lejos de aquí, vamos síganme pequeños".

Y tomando un poco más de confianza ambos híbridos corrieron hasta estar al lado de Arturo, ya no viéndolo como una amenaza, sino como en alguien en quien podrían tener confianza, alguien que podría enseñar cómo es la vida afuera, alguien que talvez los proteja en un futuro.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Pero que sorpresa

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, Uff 4360 palabras en este capítulo, sí que estuve inspirado, Corwin Cardenas que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, tratare actualizarlos capítulos lo más antes posible; esta vez quiero hacer algo interactivo con ustedes lectores, quien logre ver las tres referencias que puse aquí podrá hacerme una pregunta sobre cualquier cosa de cualquiera de mis otras historias incluida esta, espero les agrade tanto esta dinámica como el capítulo, sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 2:

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez, Arturo junto con el par de híbridos habían salido del ancho bosque para adentrarse en lo que pareciera ser una zona de estepa, durante ese tiempo Arturo conoció más al par, al parecer la relación entre los híbridos iba de amistosa hasta un poco pleitera, y Arturo en un par de ocasiones tuvo que separar a ambos de una pelea por la comida y en una de esas ocasiones la Spinoraptor por poco y le arranca un dedo de la mano derecha a Arturo, pero recordando este como educo a un par de pitbulls en México tomo del cuello a la Spinoraptor y la puso en el suelo evitando que esta se levantara, ella lucho por pararse intentando arañarlo o darle mordiscos pero al estar sujetada del cuello no pudo hacer mucho, el Indoraptor al ver esto intento defender a su compañera, sin mucho éxito ya que sufrió la misma suerte, ya pasado 15 minutos ambos híbridos dejaron de luchar, y Arturo aprovecho para darles una pequeña platica de cómo se deberían comportar, a ojos de cualquiera dirían que estaba loco por intentar dialogar con ellos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que comprendían cada palabra; y al parecer resulto esta platica ya que ambos híbridos dejaron de pelear el uno contra el otro y decidieron en que cuando tuvieran una diferencia acudirían a Arturo, este no se dio cuenta pero por accidente él se había convertido en un alfa para ellos.

En estos momentos todos iban caminando en una parte de chatarrería donde Arturo empezó a tomar de entre los cachivaches cosas que le parecieran de mucho valor, por ejemplo, cables de cobre, herramientas semirotas, componente de oro entre otras cosas, los híbridos veían esto con curiosidad ya que no entendían por qué tomaba todas estas cosas, Arturo entendiendo la confusión de ambos dijo:

Arturo: "JAJAJA, tranquilos muchachos, agarro todas estas cosas porque pueden ser de valor y podríamos venderlas a un buen precio, si talvez también esto podría considerarse como robar que es malo, pero es para que podamos comprar comida".

Ambos híbridos entendiendo esto intentaron ayudarlo en conseguir las cosas "Brillantes", oliendo una de las herramientas que tomo Arturo y empezaron a esculcar entre los montones de chatarras encontrando desde martillos oxidados hasta placas de computadoras, esto alegro mucho a Arturo, pensando que conseguiría aunque sea unos cinco dólares por todo esto, así estuvieron por un par de minutos pero de un momento a otro la Spinoraptor olio lo que parecía ser algo dulce y podrido a la vez, ella por instinto siguió el aroma de esto llegando a lo que parecía la parte trasera de un tráiler, este estaba cerrado con candado, ella al ver esto fue a buscar a Arturo dándole un par de chillidos.

Arturo: "¿Que pasa pequeño? Encontraste algo".

La Spinoraptor guio a ambos a la puerta del tráiler, Arturo vio que este camión parecía muy oxidado al punto de casi caerse a pedazos, pero el candado parecía nuevo, esto llamo la atención de todos y Arturo tomando unas pinzas que encontró rompió el candado abriendo la puerta del camión, en un principio el creyó que encontraría droga o algo de procedencia ilegal, pero al momento de encender una linterna encontró algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido.

Arturo: "Pero que mierda, si es una niña".

Así es, dentro del tráiler había una pequeña niña de no más de nueve años atrapada dentro de una jaula mal hecha, ella tenía graves cortaduras en las piernas, y al parecer estas estaban infectadas, Arturo al ver esto no evito en pensar que ella fue violada, ella estaba amarrada de las manos con alambre delgado oxidado de las manos y en las piernas tenia alambre grueso que ya se había encarnado, Arturo inmediatamente soltó la lámpara y con las pinzas que tenía empezó a romper la jaula siendo ayudado por los híbridos, el Indoraptor las rompía a base de fuerza bruta y la Spinoraptor las rompía con las garras de las manos, ya abriendo un agujero grande el par de híbridos pensando que sería comida rodearon a la pequeña con la intención de atacarla.

Arturo: "CHICOS NO, ella no es comida, a ella vamos a ayudar, rápido ayúdenme a romperle los alambres".

A pesar de estar al lado de un chico desconocido y un par de dinosaurios la niña ya no reaccionaba a nada, parecía que ya había muerto en vida, pero por fin reacciono cuando Arturo retiro el alambre grueso de la pierna, dándole un dolor insoportable que provoco que gritara, esto puso alerta a todos haciendo que Arturo tomara en sus brazos a la pequeña y salió corriendo del tráiler junto con los híbridos, pero el Indoraptor antes de salir del tráiler tomo la lámpara que Arturo había soltado con sus patas delanteras y los siguió.

Cuando ellos ya habían huido del lugar una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados había llegado al lugar y de ella habían bajado unas 3 personas, una de ellas vestía de traje negro y los demás vestían camisas de rayas y cuadros de diferentes colores, ellos fueron corriendo a donde estaba el tráiler para al parecer llevarse a la niña, pero se llevaron la sorpresa que ya alguien se había llevado su rehén, esto no fue mucho de su agrado, así que el hombre del traje ordeno a sus lacayos que encontraran a toda costa a la niña.

Ya un poco más alejados del lugar Arturo se había detenido cercas de un montón de árboles a ver como se encontraba la niña, pero no le sería tan fácil.

Arturo: "Bien, hola niñita, tu pues entenderme" La niña solo lo mira de una forma muy desconfiada, además de estar alerta de los dos híbridos "Bien tomare eso como un no, mmm, bien como era, hello my name is Arturo, la verdad no se hablar mucho inglés".

Después de múltiples intentos fallidos para hablar con la niña, que no le respondió ni una vez; el Indoraptor había percibido el aroma de alguien, así que alerto a la Spinoraptor y a Arturo, pero este no había entendido esto hasta que vio a una persona de aspecto similar a un ratero mexicano, sospechando que él era uno de los secuestradores escondió a la niña arriba de uno de los árboles y le dio una seña para que guardara silencio y además dejo con ella a los dos híbridos, ya otra vez en el suelo Arturo intento escabullirse pero el susodicho lo vio y lo amenazo con una escopeta:

Lacayo: "HEY, YOUR DETENT THERE"

Arturo: "Oye tranquilo amigo, no estaba haciendo nada lo juro, claro no puedes entenderme gringo estúpido".

Lacayo: "Hablo español imbécil, dime donde está la niña".

Arturo: "Niña ¿Pero qué niña? Yo solo trataba de irme lo más lejos posible de la migra".

Lacayo: "No te creo nada, quien te envía".

Arturo: "Nadie, solo llegue aquí por accidente".

Lacayo: "Entonces tu camino termina aquí imbécil".

Entonces el lacayo apunto a la cabeza de Arturo con el afán de volársela en pedazos, pero para fortuna de Arturo el secuestrador escucho que un objeto que había caído delante de él viendo que era una linterna, el busco de donde había venido ese objeto encontrando a la niña con la Spinoraptor, y un poco más atrás estaba el Indoraptor preparándose para saltar y en ese instante lo ataco abalanzándose directo a su cara arañándolo y mordiéndole la cara salvajemente, pero entonces un compañero del lacayo había escuchado el alboroto que causaban este apunto al Indoraptor intentándole disparar con una pistola magnum, pero Arturo no lo permitiría, así que tomo uno de los martillos que antes habían conseguido, entonces él se lo lanzo dándole en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma, esto fue aprovechado por Arturo que se lanzó hacia el empezando un forcejeo con este sujeto, que para mal iba perdiendo, este sujeto entonces le jalo la playera a Arturo dejándolo ciego un momento para después tirarlo al suelo, este entonces lo empezó a golpear salvajemente en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, entonces el tomo un cuchillo para apuñalarlo directo en corazón a Arturo, este escupió sangre directamente en la cara al lacayo segándole lo suficiente para que Arturo diera un silbido fuerte, confundiendo al lacayo, pero este no se percató ya hasta que la Spinoraptor salto desde atrás de Arturo dándole un golpe mortal con su garra de su pata trasera directo a su corazón, además de morderle en la tráquea asfixiándolo hasta la muerte, después de unos segundo ese lacayo había terminado de moverse dando la señal de que había muerto, por su parte el Indoraptor había asesinado al otro rompiéndole el cráneo con la fuerza de su mordida, ambos híbridos fueron en auxilio de Arturo viendo que tan mal estaba, pero este solo menciono:

Arturo: "Mi mochila, denme mi mochila".

El Indoraptor entendió esto, rápidamente salto al árbol donde estaba la niña y donde previamente Arturo había dejado sus cosas, este tomo la mochila entre sus fauces y salto nuevamente a donde estaban, dándole la mochila Arturo la abrió y de ella saco unas pastillas que eran analgésicos y los tomo, para después reacomodara su nariz tronándosela, después de limpiarse toda la sangre Arturo fue con la niña, ella estaba a punto de llorar, Arturo intento nuevamente dialogar con la niña:

Arturo: "Niña, sé muy bien que no confías en mí, pero estoy intentando ayudarte, perdónanos por haber hecho esto, pero fue…"

Arturo no pudo continuar con su dialogo ya que la niña lo abraso, esto sorprendió a los híbridos, pero más a Arturo:

Niña: "Muchas gracias, por salvarme de aquellas personas".

Arturo: "No hay de que niñita, me puedes decir tu nombre amiguita".

Niña: "Mi nombre es Evelyn".

Arturo: "Muy bien Evelyn, que tal si te llevamos a casa".

Y así Arturo tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos a Evelyn y junto con los híbridos se fueron del lugar con dirección a una ciudad, en el camino Arturo le pregunto a la niña que como termino en ese lugar, ella le dijo que un día que iba a su escuela unas personas habían matado al conductor que la estaba llevando, que la escondieron en ese tráiler desde aquel día y que cuando era noche esas personas malas la lastimaron de formas que no podemos describir aquí, Arturo se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso y decidió cambiar un poco de tema, preguntándole a la niña si sabía dónde vivía, ella le respondió que sí y decidido Arturo llevaría a la niña a donde vivía y que ya sus padres se hicieran cargo de lo demás, durante el camino Evelyn había empezado a dialogar más confiadamente con Arturo, de temas triviales que a solo una niña podría interesarle, pero algo que la niña le había preguntado dejo pensando a Arturo.

Evelyn: "Arturo, como de que especie son esos dinosaurios".

Arturo: "Bueno, esa fue una buena pregunta niña" entonces el observo por unos instantes a ambos híbridos poniendo énfasis a la Spinoraptor "yo creo que la de la vela podría ser un Suchomimus o un Irritator".

Evelyn: "Ohh, ya veo".

Arturo: "Espera, pudiste entender de que hablo".

Evelyn: "Así es, me encantan los dinosaurios, inclusive mis papas me llevaron una vez Jurassic World".

Arturo: "OHHH QUE ENVIDIA ME DAS, YO SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO IR A ESE LUGAR".

Evelyn: "Espero que un día puedas ir a visitarlo, pero no me cambies del tema, cual es la especie del otro"

Entonces Arturo volvió a ver al Indoraptor buscando algo que lo relacionara con alguna especie conocida, talvez podría ser Euparkeria, no era muy grande para esa especie, Postosuchus no, tenía la cabeza más pequeña y tenía una garra similar a la de los raptores en la pata trasera.

Arturo: "la verdad no lo sé, alguna idea de que podría ser".

Evelyn: "No lo sé, y bueno ¿ellos tienen nombre?".

Arturo: "La verdad no, desde que los conocí siempre los he llamado pequeños".

Evelyn: "Entonces podría ponerle nombre a uno de ellos".

Arturo: "Claro que sí, solo si ellos lo quieren".

Al decir eso ambos híbridos habían volteado a ver a ambos, dando un pequeño gorgojo que parecía que decían que sí podrían.

Evelyn: "Oye y que tal si para la Suchomimus, Evangelina" la Spinoraptor solo dio un chillido de advertencia dando a entender que no le gusto "Sofía" lo mismo "Chika" lo mismo "Julieta".

Arturo: "Oye porque solamente nombres de chicas, que tal si es macho" inmediatamente la Spinoraptor mordió levemente en la pierna "Ahhh, está bien ya entendí, si eres hembra".

Evelyn: "Que tal Matilda".

Al decir esto la Spinoraptor soltó un chillido de alegría dando un salto y terminando con una vuelta.

Arturo: "Entonces Matilda será para ella, entonces ahora para el otro".

El Indoraptor dio un pequeño gruñido de advertencia, indicando que por cada nombre que a él no le gustara le mordería la pierna, Arturo al escuchar este gruñido no evito recordar a cierto personaje de videojuego que vestía como aviador y vivió con su ex por mucho tiempo, además de que incluso dirigió por poco tiempo a unos delfines entrenados.

Arturo: "Ya sé cómo llamarte, Ruffus, que te parece".

El Indoraptor al escuchar este nombre le agrado y dio un chillido similar a la de Matilda.

Evelyn: "Y porque de ese nombre".

Arturo: "Este latoso tiene la actitud a veces de un personaje de videojuegos".

Evelyn: "Ya veo, oye porque hablas tan bien español, te ves muy joven para poderlo hablar como maestro".

Arturo: "Es que yo no soy de aquí".

Evelyn: "¿Qué no eres de aquí? ¿Acaso eres de los mexicanos malos?". Esto lo dijo poniéndose nerviosa y asustadiza de Arturo.

Arturo: "Oye tranquila, yo no soy de esos mexicanos malos, pero para aclarar las cosas ¿Para ti que son los mexicanos malos?".

Evelyn: "Son aquellas personas que cruzan la frontera solo para robar o traer drogas a mi país, según mi padre no ha habido ni uno solo de ellos que sea bueno".

Arturo: "Enserio tu padre te dijo eso, que equivocado esta, porque si fuera así yo no te hubiera sacado de ahí verdad".

Eso fue un punto importante que dejo pensando a la niña, ella entonces ella le pregunto:

Evelyn: "Y entonces ¿Por qué ustedes vinieron aquí a los estados unidos?"

Arturo: "Yo vine aquí para poder conseguir empleo, el típico sueño americano".

Evelyn: "No me mientas Arturo, seré pequeña, pero hasta yo sé que ocultas algo".

Arturo: "Esta bien, no te mentí, pero no voy a trabajar para mí, yo lo hago por mi familia".

Evelyn: "¿Por tu familia, acaso ustedes son pobres?".

Arturo: "Claro que no, como la mayoría en México somos de clase media, pero…"

Evelyn: "Pero que".

Arturo: "Gracias al desgraciado de mi cuñado o debería llamarlo el idiota ese nos metió en una deuda millonaria, y como soy el único varón mayor que queda tuve que venir de mojado a estados unidos para tratar de conseguir el dinero para poder pagarlo".

Evelyn: "Pero si tu cuñado fue el que los metió en problemas, ¿porque no se hace cargo el de eso?".

Arturo: "Porque el muy malnacido se fugó del estado y no sabemos dónde está".

Evelyn: "Oh ya veo, perdón si te hice recordar algo feo".

Arturo: "Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, si no hubiera llegado aquí no te hubiera encontrado a ti o a Matilda y Ruffus".

Y así siguieron caminando por una hora llegando al límite entre la estepa y lo que parecía ser un condado de altos recursos, Arturo al ver que la casa de la niña estaba al otro lado del condado pensó en dos cosas, una es que el seria blanco fácil para los policías y la migra ahí, y la segunda era que no podría andar por ahí llevando al par de híbridos así como así, para evitar uno de esos problemas Arturo decidió esconderlos a ambos, para ello el bajo a Evelyn al suelo para empezar a acomodarlos, para empezar Arturo empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila, esto fue muy difícil ya que el plan era esconder a Ruffus dentro de la mochila pero para poder hacer eso debía vaciarla y dejar las cosas atrás, al terminar de hacerlo Arturo solo se quedó con un sombrero charro y metió en sus bolcillos unas cuantas cosas personales, entonces Arturo le indico Ruffus que se metiera dentro de la mochila pero al principio se reusó a hacerlo pero al final acepto por que fue una orden del alfa, después Arturo le dijo a la Matilda que se subiera a su espalda y se quedara ahí, ella obedeció y se colgó a su espalda pero encajando un poco sus garras en Arturo lastimándolo, después este se puso una sudadera sobre Matilda para esconderla, ya después de esto tomo la mochila y la coloco en un hombro y cargo a Evelyn entre sus brazos y fue lo más sigiloso y discreto posible, durante su camino ellos llamaron un poco la atención de las personas y le empezaron a decir de cosas a Arturo pero como este no sabía mucho ingles no le tomo mucha importancia, ya después de Diez minutos ellos ya habían llegado al lugar, al ver el lugar Arturo entendió por qué querían tanto a la niña esos secuestradores.

Arturo: "(Silbido) veo que tu familia no muy jodida verdad".

Enfrente de ambos se encontraba una gran barda que separaba la calle de una gran casa que parecía más bien parque privado, ya que se veían una gran planicie con una arboleda muy amplia, y en el fondo se veía una casa de como 3 pisos.

Evelyn: "¿Qué es muy jodida?"

Arturo: "Es una expresión que usamos en México para decir que no les falta economía, pero a la vez es una grosería así que no la uses en tu escuela".

La niña solo asintió y Arturo se dirigió a un gran portón donde también había un timbre cámara, él lo presiono y le contestaron.

¿?: "Hello, who are you?".

Arturo: "Hello, my name is Arturo, sorry i´am not more speak english,emmm bring a your son, please grab her; ¿si lo dije bien Evelyn?

Evelyn solo hiso una mueca indicando lo negativo, no poso mucho tiempo para que un hombre de traje saliera corriendo directo al portón junto una mujer muy bien vestida, que al ver a la niña inmediatamente se la quitaron de los brazos a Arturo y empezaron a verla y abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana, Arturo estaba feliz de ver que esa familia estaba por fin reunida, después de verla por todos lados ambos padres decidieron llevar a la niña al hospital para que la viera un médico, cuando ellos subieron a un vehículo blindado indicaron que Arturo subiera también, al principio él se negó pero al final lo logran convencer que fuera voluntariamente forzado.

Durante el camino Arturo se había dado cuenta que el padre de Evelyn no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos, Evelyn era la que traducía todo el tiempo lo que decía su padre y viceversa, durante el viaje Arturo estaba en todo momento era vigilado por personas armadas, Evelyn le dijo a Arturo que no se preocupara por la seguridad, pero como Arturo estaría nervioso en esta situación, él se sentía que ya estaba deportado o con pie cárcel, y la mayor de sus preocupaciones, que le quitaran a Ruffus y a Matilda.

Ya en el hospital más cercano los médicos metieron a Evelyn a cirugía para arreglar y retirar los pedazos de metal de sus piernas, mientras tanto Arturo se quedó solo con el vicepresidente y su esposa, era demasiado incomodo estar con ellos, más porque Arturo intento hablar lo más posible en ingles poniéndose en ridículo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fueron las veces que ambos híbridos hacían ruidos o se movían mucho, Arturo tuvo que disimular en cada una de las ocasiones quedando en aun más ridículo al punto que los padres de Evelyn lo creyeron drogadicto, por suerte para Arturo la operación de Evelyn solo duro un par de horas y cuando salió estaba despierta, toda la atención fue dirigida a ella, pero no solo de sus padres, también de la televisora que había llegado al lugar para entrevistar tanto a Evelyn o para sorpresa de Arturo, de su salvador, al principio todos los reporteros al hablar con Arturo lo hacían en inglés y este no entendió ni J, pero Evelyn se ofreció para traducirlo todo.

(**Nota del autor: me ahorrare los diálogos de los reporteros y hare que Evelyn hable por ellos, sin más continuemos).**

Evelyn: "Ellos preguntan cómo es que me encontraste".

Arturo: "De verdad tengo que responderles Evelyn" ella solo asintió y Arturo con pesadez dijo "Verán, yo iba de paso por una zona de chatarrería no muy lejos de aquí, cuando olí un hedor dulce y apestoso de la parte trasera de un tráiler, yo quise investigar y cuando abrir ese tráiler la encontré a ella en una jaula y amarrada con alambres".

Evelyn: "Ellos preguntan su si eres estadounidense o eres un inmigrante".

Arturo: "Solo diré que vengo de México (Adiós Gringolandia, fue un gusto estar aquí, aunque sea dos semanas)"

Esta respuesta hiso que muchos de los presentes estuvieran en discusión sobre el tema, y asi estuvieron con dos preguntas más, que eran muy personales cuando dos policías fronterizos llegaron al lugar:

Policía 1: "Muy amigo manos a arriba".

Arturo: "MIERDA".

Policía 2: "No se preocupe vicepresidente, este inmigrante a estado prófugo desde hace dos semanas, ya no lo llevaremos".

Entonces ambos policías agarraron a Arturo de los brazos y este empezó a forcejear para que no se lo llevaran, e inclusive Matilda estuvo de sacar un poco su hocico para morder al policía, y ya estando a la puerta…

Vicepresidente: "STOP".

Policía 1: "But, Sr".

Vicepresidente: "I say stop, he just save my daughter".

Policía 2: "Okey sr".

Entonces ambos policías dejaron a Arturo en paz, y al hacerlo por poco la mochila donde venía Ruffus caía al suelo, pero Arturo la tomo antes de eso y la volvió a poner en su hombro, por suerte ahora las entrevistas eran para el Vicepresidente, por haber hecho que un inmigrante se quedara aun cuando ya la migra se lo llevaba.

Durante la siguiente hora las entrevistas a Evelyn habían revelado que la persona que la había secuestrado no fue sino su tío que quería parte de la fortuna de su hermano a cualquier costo, al decir esto y en vivo el vicepresidente dio una recompensa para quien pudiera hallar y entregar con vida a su hermano, además, Evelyn relato como fue su vida dentro del tráiler dando como resultados que la mayoría de los presentes sintieran mucha pena por la pequeña, ya al final de las entrevistas solo quedaron en el lugar Arturo, los padres de Evelyn y la mencionada.

Arturo: "Evelyn, como te sientes ahora que ya estas con tus padres".

Evelyn: "De maravilla, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado".

Arturo: "JAJA no hay de que, bueno creo que ya todo termino, Sr. Vicepresidente le agradezco por haberme permitido quedarme aquí en EU".

El vicepresidente no entendió lo que Arturo le había dicho, pero Evelyn le tradujo lo que dijo, pero Evelyn le dijo a Arturo:

Evelyn: "Arturo, que vas a hacer ahora".

Arturo: "Creo que seguiré mi camino, ya te traje hasta aquí y ya no soy necesario en este lugar, además todavía soy un mojado y no creo que la migra todavía me acepte aquí, así que nos vemos después Evelyn".

Entonces Arturo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse, Evelyn entonces recordó lo que le habían hablado hace unas horas de porque había venido a Estados Unidos y le dijo a su padre que evitara que se fuera, que él no era una mala persona y que incluso él era honesto no como los otros mexicanos malos, su padre dudo en hacerle caso a su hija, al ver esto Evelyn uso su última carta, una carita de gatito regañado que nunca fallaba, su padre al verla no pudo negárselo a la niña:

Vicepresidente: "Hey you, Arturo Stop".

El mencionado se detuvo antes de salir de la puerta y voltio a verlo.

Arturo: "¿Que necesita Sr Vicepresidente?"

Vicepresidente: "You can fix all apliances".

Arturo: "Lo siento Evelyn pero que dijo tu padre".

Evelyn: "Él dijo que si sabes cómo arreglar todos los electrodomésticos".

Arturo: "Emm yes, yes i did".

Vicepresidente: "And you teach my daughter a speak Spanish".

Evelyn: "El pregunto si también podrías enseñarme a hablar mejor el español".

Arturo: "Si podría, pero… porque me pregunta eso"

Entonces Evelyn y su padre hablaron un momento en voz baja, Evelyn se alegró de lo que dijo su padre, Arturo no entendió esto, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber él porque estaba feliz.

Arturo: "Ahora tu porque estas tan feliz".

Evelyn: "MI PADRE DIJO QUE QUERIA CONTRATARTE COMO MI MAESTRO DE ESPAÑOL Y COMO DE MANTENIMIENTO".

Arturo: "ES ENSERIO" El vicepresidente solo asintió "Oh, mu-muchas gracias Sr, se lo agradezco mucho" esto lo dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Y no terminaron las sorpresas, ya que una pequeña platica de Evelyn y su padre dio otra buena noticia.

Evelyn: "Y NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIEN PODRAS HACERTE UNA PEQUEÑA CASA EN EL TERRENO DE MI CASA"

Arturo ya no pudo decir ni una sola palabra y se dispuso a llorar de felicidad ya que podría ayudar a su familia y tener un hogar aquí en los Estados Unidos.

Y así por causas del destino Arturo logro cumplir uno de sus objetivos que era conseguir un empleo en EU, y no solo eso había conseguido, también logro rescatar a una niña en el proceso, que pasara ahora que Arturo logro conseguir un empleo en los Estados Unidos, podrá ayudar a su familia con lo que gane, cuando harán aparición los personajes de Zero No Tsukaima, todo esto en el siguiente capítulo.

**Continuara….**


	3. Terminos y Condiciones

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, realmente me sentí inspirado en este capítulo y lo hice lo más rápido posible, amigo Xseyver tienes razón, no son muchas las historias Crossover de Jurassic Park al menos en español, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y si tu o alguien más tiene ideas para poder continuarla coméntenla y veré si se puede incluir, apropósito por lo visto nadie ha podido averiguar las tres referencias que puse en el capítulo pasado así que les deje una pista en mi perfil, sin más que decir espero que disfruten el capítulo y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 3:

Después de que Arturo fuera contratado por el Vicepresidente, este tuvo como primera tarea de cargar a Evelyn al auto nuevamente, Arturo sin problemas cargo nuevamente a Evelyn y subieron al auto ya de camino a su casa de Evelyn, esta empezaba sus clases de español teniendo una pequeña clase de verbos en español y esto lo veían los padres con una sonrisa, ya que no eran muchas las ocasiones en el pasado en el que veían a su hija tan feliz, pero la felicidad no duro mucho ya que de repente la mochila de Arturo empezó a moverse demasiado y su espalda también, Arturo y Evelyn intentaron disimular esto pero sin éxito, de un momento a otro Ruffus hiso acto de presencia asomando su cabeza desde la mochila de manera curiosa, la madre de Evelyn al verlo dio un grito de terror al observar a esa criatura tan fea y el vicepresidente saco un arma de fuego y apunto a Ruffus, este de inmediato salió por completo y tomo una postura de defensa, Arturo entonces detuvo al vicepresidente y le ordeno a Ruffus que no atacara:

Vicepresidente: "Arturo, can you explain to me what animal is this?

Arturo: "Ok eso hasta yo lo entendí, vera Sr., él es Ruffus, un dinosaurio y es parte de mi manada… Evelyn podrías…"

Evelyn: "Esta bien yo se lo digo".

Evelyn entonces le tradujo lo que Arturo había explicado, al principio no lo había tomado muy bien y hasta lo amenazo con deportarlo por haber traído de contrabando a un dinosaurio a los Estados Unidos, pero Arturo le explico que realmente no fue el quien lo trajo, que realmente lo encontró en un bosque a 2 semanas caminando de aquí, el vicepresidente al escuchar esto decidió que lo mejor será mandar a un equipo militar para encontrar el escondite de los traficantes, Arturo al escuchar esto asintió en concordancia a él, ya que a los ojos de Arturo aquellos que trafican con animales o los cazan por diversión merecían estar en la cárcel, pero el vicepresidente analizando un poco más las palabras de Arturo le pregunto:

Vicepresidente: "Wait, you said part of your pack".

Evelyn: "Dijo que si acaso dijiste si es parte de tu manada".

Arturo: "A si es, porque lo pregunta".

Vicepresidente: "Then, you have one more with you".

Evelyn: "Dice si es que tienes a uno más contigo".

Arturo sin decir una sola palabra se quitó la sedadera que traía consigo y les mostro a todos a Matilda, ella al ver que había más personas cercas por curiosidad empezó a oler a todos en el vehículo haciendo que la madre de Evelyn la viera como si se tratara de un cachorrito, intento acariciarla, pero Matilda solo se alejó un poco de ella por precaución:

Arturo: "Ella es Matilda, la beta de la manada".

El Vicepresidente al ver a Matilda no pudo evitar recordar las historias que había sobre los Raptores que provocaron el cierre del primer Jurassic Park, entonces por miedo de que esa criatura un día fuera a devorarlos intento nuevamente el dispararles a ambos, pero en esta ocasión fue Evelyn la que como pudo se interpuso entre el disparo y los híbridos:

Vicepresidente: "Evelyn, what are you doing?".

Evelyn: "Father, please do not kill them, they along with Arturo were the ones who saved me, they only attack when Arturo orders it so there is nothing to worry about.".

Aun con la pistola en mano, no podía evitar pensar en el mal que podrían causar si se salieran de control, pero Evelyn mostraría una mirada que nunca abrían visto en ella, esta mirada decía que ella estaba hablando enserio y que sabría cómo tratar con ellos, sin más el guardo nuevamente su arma y dijo:

Vicepresidente: "Well Arturo, we'll let you stay with the two dinosaurs, with the condition that you train them so as not to attack people unless it's in defense of our family, understood".

Evelyn entonces volvió a sentarse en su lugar más feliz, Arturo vio esta cara en Evelyn y ya suponía que lo que dijo era bueno:

Arturo: "Entonces, me dirás que fue lo que dijo".

Evelyn: "Él dijo que ellos se quedaran sin problemas, pero con la condición de que los entrenes como si fueran perros guardianes".

Arturo: "Bien, si esa es la condición para que ellos no se vayan o sean asesinados hare lo que sea".

Durante el resto del viaje de regreso a la casa Arturo intento introducir a ambos híbridos a sus nuevos patrones, esto resulto en un éxito, ya que Ruffus inclusive se subió sobre el Vicepresidente y lo lamio una vez tal cual fuera un perro, y Matilda confiando un poco más por el trato con el alfa se acercó a la madre de Evelyn y dejo que ella la acariciara, estas caricias hacían que Matilda hiciera una especie de ronroneo (**Nota del autor: esto por el ADN de Raptor**), ya cuando llegaron a los terrenos de ellos, Arturo bajo con Evelyn en brazos y los híbridos a su lado, y siguiendo a sus "patrones" la dejo en su recamara que estaba en el segundo piso, esta era grande con las paredes amarillas y una gran ventana dejando ver la parte de la arboleda que estaba afuera, en las paredes habían unas repisas donde habían peluches y juguetes de dinosaurios, además de tener una pantalla de 32 pulgadas delante de una cama de tamaño matrimonial, Arturo entonces dejo a Evelyn en la cama para que se recuperara de sus heridas, ya nuevamente afuera de la casa el Vicepresidente había traído un traductor para decirle la última condición para que pudiera quedarse en los Estados Unidos.

Vicepresidente: "As a last condition you should stay at all times within the grounds of the house, if you get to leave them even one meter we will send you back to México without anything, and your animals will be taken back to Isla Nublar, understood".

Traductor: "Como última condición tu deberás quedarte en todo momento dentro de los terrenos de la casa, si llegas a salir de ellos, aunque sea un metro nosotros te mandaremos de regreso a México sin nada, y tus animales serán llevados nuevamente a Isla Nublar, entendido".

Arturo asintió y como comprobante de esto él tuvo que firmar un contrato que lo estipulaba, pero Arturo antes de firmar esto leyó todo y pudo notar que en letras pequeñas decía que el tendrá que construir su casa con lo que gane, pero por lo mientras tendrá que vivir al aire libre, esto era para tratar de que Arturo desistiera y se fuera, pero no funciono, Arturo siguió leyendo para evitar cualquier trampa en ella, pero al ver nada sería muy perjudicial para el afirmo el contrato, sorprendiendo a su patrón y al traductor al ver que no le importo la condición dictada ahí, y con esto el recibió un aparato donde le sería depositado todos sus pagos y podría hacer pagos y Transferencias internacionales, tomo esto y junto con el par de híbridos fueron a buscar un lugar donde asentarse ya que estaba atardeciendo, lo encontraron junto a la zona de los árboles, al no tener nada con lo que empezar a construir su nueva casa Arturo tuvo que improvisar una cama con hojas de árboles y unas cuantas piedras como almohada, para los híbridos la cosa estuvo más fácil, ya que Ruffus podía quedarse en las copas de los arboles a dormir, y por parte de Matilda ella había logrado ver que a las cercanías había un pequeño estanque donde ella se sumergió y quedo con la cabeza semi-salida igual que los cocodrilos.

Esto esta siento observada por Evelyn desde su cuarto, ella sentía lastima por él ya que no tenía nada con lo que poder calentarse durante la noche, así que decidida ella tomo una cobija extra que tenía guardado en un armario y con las fuerzas que tenía la lanzo por la ventana cayendo al suelo, pero Arturo no se dio cuenta de ello, Evelyn entonces recordando como Arturo daba órdenes a Ruffus trato durante 3 minutos de chiflar como Arturo, y cuando lo logro Ruffus fue corriendo a donde había sido el origen del chiflido, al llegar no vio a nadie en el área hasta que Evelyn le hablo desde la ventana, Ruffus reconociéndola le dio un chillido curiosidad.

Evelyn: "Ruffus, hazme un favor y llévale la cobija a Arturo, si puedes verdad".

Ruffus entonces miro el objeto que le había dicho Evelyn y la volvió a mirar ladeando su cabeza, pero Evelyn volvió a señalar a Arturo donde estaba ahora acostado, Ruffus por fin entendiendo esto tomo con sus patas delanteras la cobija y viendo que aún no podría cargarla también uso su boca para darle más agarre, y sin mirar atrás fue corriendo a donde Arturo, y cuando llego el solo dio un pequeño chillido despertando a Arturo.

Arturo: "Que sucede Ruffus, estaba durmiendo" Arturo entonces observo mejor a Ruffus y vio la cobija que traía en sus manos "Pos hora, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?".

Ruffus entonces con su cabeza empezó a señalar la ventana donde Evelyn estaba saludando, Arturo devolvió el saludo a Evelyn y observo la cobija entendiendo que ella se la había prestado.

Arturo: "! MUCHAS GRACIAS EVELYN ¡"

Evelyn: "! DENADA, USALA BIEN ¡"

Arturo: "! CLARO QUE SI¡; Ruffus muchas gracias por traérmela".

Arturo como recompensa por haber traído la cobija saco de sus bolsillos una salchicha que había guardado para casos de emergencias y se la lanzo, Ruffus entonces como si de un ratón se tratase salto con ferocidad sobre él y la partió a la mitad, una se la comió y la otra se la llevo a Matilda, está ya está profundamente dormida cuando Ruffus se paró a la orilla del estanque y empezó a dar chillidos a lo loco despertando a Matilda, ella salto del estanque quedando delante de Ruffus, este con precaución acerco el pedazo de salchicha con su hocico hasta quedar en los pies de Matilda, está la tomo con su mano y la olfateo para después devorarla de un mordisco, ella entonces con un ronroneo froto a Ruffus con su cuerpo y le dio un leve cabezazo en señal de fraternidad, ya después de eso ella regreso al estanque y se volvió a dormir, por su parte Ruffus volvió a subir a su rama y se durmió rápidamente, todo esto fue observado por Arturo que solo esposaba una gran sonrisa y decidió seguir el ejemplo de los híbridos y él también se durmió tapándose con la cobija que Evelyn le había prestado.

Durante la semana Arturo tuvo una inducción por parte de la familia de Evelyn, ellos les mostraron donde él tendría su cuarto de mantenimiento donde tendría sus herramientas y le enseñarían donde se encontraba cada cosa que él tendría que dar mantenimiento regularmente, además le dieron total autorización para ocupar el área arbolada para mantener y entrenar a los híbridos, pero en secreto, para no levantar alboroto entre las personas de mayor rango que visitaran el lugar; además que a Evelyn se le dio de alta por lo que pronto empezaría a ir a clases a su escuela como normalmente haría, pero de ahora en adelante ella tendría un convoy de seguridad para evitar otro accidente, y por lo último y no menos importante se asignó un horario donde Evelyn tomaría clases de español junto con Arturo después de clases, ambos estaban de acuerdo y ambos empezaron su nueva rutina al final de la semana.

Durante los siguientes 3 años Arturo se dedicó a arreglar cada aparato o problema que los demás no podían arreglar a la manera que solo los mexicanos sabían, también durante ese tiempo cada vez Evelyn llegaba de la escuela era recibida por Arturo junto con el par de híbridos que cada día crecían un poco, en sus sesiones de estudio Arturo enseñaba a Evelyn en su cuarto a cómo hablar y como entender algunas oraciones que podrían a su vez significar varias cosas, pero nunca lo hacían solos, ya que siempre estaban acompañados de un par de guardias y de Ruffus y Matilda que a pesar de no hablar como humanos ellos entendían cada palabra y aprendían de esto, después de horas de estudio y reparaciones Arturo se dedicaba a entrenar a Ruffus y Matilda, las primeras veces ambos híbridos no prestaban atención y se dedicaban a jugar entre sí, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos se interesaban en los entrenamientos, pero gracias a que Arturo empezaba a darle ratones y otros animales pequeños como recompensas ellos se esmeraban por obtenerlos, y así cada mes Arturo enviaba el 75 por ciento de su salario total a su familia en México y lo demás lo usaba para conseguir comida para él y para su manada, y lo que sobraba para su casa.

Toda era bueno, pero no para Mills, después de que Arturo avisara sobre donde había encontrado a los híbridos un convoy de militares habían arribado a la mansión de Lockwood investigando el lugar por sospecha, para el anciano y Meisy fue desconcertante, ya que para ellos los únicos dinosaurios que quedaban estaban en Isla Nublar y no era posible que hubiera en tierra firme, pero para Mills era lo contrario, ya que se esforzó todo lo que pudo para esconder el laboratorio y evitar que lo hallaran, para su suerte tuvo éxito y los militares se retiraron del lugar sin pruebas de que ellos fueran los contrabandistas, Mills supuso que alguna persona había dado aviso sobre el avistamiento del par de híbridos que escaparon y por eso estaban vigilando la zona, teniendo una leve esperanza de que aun siguieran cercas mandaría otra búsqueda más para encontrarlos.

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

En lo que parecía una academia de épocas medievales una chica de nombre Louise de apariencia de niña y que tenía pelo rosado estaba siendo molestada por otras chicas de su clase, una de ellas era Kirche una chica morena de pelo rojo y un cuerpo escultural, otra de ellas era Montmorency una chica rubia con coletas y par de moños rojos que las sujetaban, la última era Tabitha una chica de pelo azul cielo que traía lentes y se encontraba leyendo un libro, Louise había sido mandada a la dirección de su escuela gracias a una explosión provocada por ella:

Kirche: "¿Y cómo te fue?, otra vez con la habitación disciplinaria o finalmente has sido expulsada? Solo bromeo".

Louise: "No hubo castigo".

Kirche: "¿Por qué?".

Louise: "Porque la culpa cayo en la profesora que permitió que utilizara magia a pesar de las advertencias de los estudiantes" Kirche y Montmorency empezarían a reírse de las palabras que Luise había dado "! Solo estoy teniendo un mal día ¡"

Kirche: "¿No tienes siempre un mal día?, ¡Todavía sigues sin aprenderte tu segundo nombre, Louise la Zero ¡".

Louise: "Cállate".

Kirche: "No puedo esperar a mañana…, me pregunto qué tipo de familiar invocaras…".

Louise: "En la invocación mágica, tengo completa confianza si solo es invocar a un sirviente, solo observen, ninguna de ustedes podrá competir con él; será el más hermoso, sagrado y poderoso familiar".

Kirche: "Tu invocar un familiar, no me hagas reír, ya sería mucho para ti invocar una sola babosa".

Louise: "Cállate, no solo seré capaz de invocar un familiar, yo invocare a uno de los más poderosos, yo invocare a un dragón".

Kirche: "JAJAJAJAJA, Si claro, eso quiero verlo Louise la Zero".

Louise sin dirigir más la palabra a las demás se retiró a su habitación, mientras las demás chicas exceptuando a Tabitha se quedaron burlándose por los sueños de grandeza de "La Zero".

**Que pasará ahora que Arturo ya paso sus primeros tres años en los estados unidos, habrá logrado entrenar con éxito a Ruffus y Matilda, Mills logrará encontrar a los híbridos, y Louise podrá invocar al dragón que ella anhela y podrá callarles la boca a sus compañeras, esto lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. ¿Que es lo que quiere que hagamos?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito, o intento de autor, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, trate de apurarme para cumplir con la fecha de subida de capítulos que tengo puesta, ahora seré el primero el admitirlo, ya me tarde en llegar al punto de iniciar como tal el crossover con Zero no Tsukaima, pero esta trama la hago así para que tenga algo de las dos ficciones que estamos tratando, además, así es como mi cerebro trae esta historia a la vida, así que no puedo hacer otras cosa, ya y como algo didáctico les dejare adivinar, además de nuestros protagonistas quien otro(a) también llegara al mundo de Zero como un familiar, espero que lo adivinen y lo pongan en los comentarios, ya terminando con esto espero que disfruten del capítulo y sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 4:

En un día como cualquier otro, una camioneta roja seguida de otras negras había llegado a la casa del vicepresidente, de la primera había bajado una muchacha de unos 14 años, de larga cabellera negra y con unos ojos azules hermosos, una figura que a pesar que no está completamente desarrollado ya tenía lo suyo, ella se despidió de todas las personas que la habían acompañado de ida y vuelta de la escuela y entro a la residencia, ella caminaba en dirección a la casa principal pensando en todo aquello que aprendió el día de hoy en su escuela, pero ella no era consciente de que alguien la estaba esperando.

En unos arbustos cercanos una criatura se estaba camuflando en ellos, está al acecho de la chica, y cuando ella estuvo delante de ellos la criatura salto rápidamente sobre ella dejándola debajo de su cuerpo y mirándola cara a cara, la criatura al verla no evito soltar mucha saliva sobre ella y la chica lo único que pudo haber fue estar estática por la sorpresa, y de un momento a otro la criatura soltó un pequeño chillido para después empezar a… ¿lamerla?

¿?: "JAJAJA, Ya por favor Ruffus, JAJAJA deja de lamerme por favor QUE ME HACES COSTILLAS".

¿?: (Chiflido)" Ruffus ya deja a Evelyn en paz, que hoy no es su día de baño".

Escuchando esto el ahora identificado Ruffus hiso caso a esto y dejo a Evelyn levantarse, ahora que está más alejado se podía apreciar mejor como había crecido Ruffus a lo largo de los años, ahora él era un dinosaurio adulto joven, media ahora los 7.3 metros de largo y unos 2.7 de altura, él además tenía una compleción más fornida y le sobresalían una que otra proto-pluma a lo largo de su lomo, a su costado tenía una franja amarilla-naranja que iba desde su hocico hasta la cola (**Nota del autor: A diferencia del original, gracias a los mejores cuidados y medicinas estaba mejor de salud y estaba mentalmente saludable).**

Evelyn: "Gracias por quitármelo de encima Arturo, por poco y me tengo que bañar nuevamente".

Arturo: "No hay de que Evelyn".

Arturo ahora era un joven de 18 años, el vestía ahora una playera guanga blanca, un short de mezclilla azul y su collar que siempre cargaba, ademas tenía el pelo alborotado.

Evelyn: "Ahora que estabas haciendo que te veo muy a las fachas ahorita".

Arturo: "Estaba arreglando el fregadero de tu casa, el condenado se había tapado con un chilango de pelo, lo que no entiendo es como es que llego ese montón de cabello ahí si se supone que solo lo usan para lavar los alimentos, tu no tuviste nada que ver ¿Verdad?".

Evelyn solo desvió la mirada al recordar que apenas lavo ahí varias de sus muñecas y su propia cabellera.

Evelyn: "No, para nada; pero eso no importa, acuérdate que mi padre estará en vivo en la tele".

Arturo: "A si cierto, que estuvo en una reunión con la ONU para decidir que se iba hacer con los dinosaurios de la Isla Nublar".

Evelyn: "Así es, no podemos perdérnoslo vamos a verlo".

Arturo: "Ándale pues, ahora solo déjame hablarle a la otra latosa, que ya sabes cómo se pone si no la incluimos en esto"

Arturo pondría sus manos en la boca y chiflaría en un tono suave que se escuchó en todo el terreno, este sonido llegaría al estanque que estaba en medio de la zona arboleada de donde saldría Matilda, ahora adulta, media ahora unos 4.3 metros de largo y unos 2.6 metros de altura, ella tenía una pigmentación grisácea con algunas manchas negras a lo largo de su ahora vela dorsal bien desarrollada, empezó a rastrear el origen del chiflido y corriendo fue al encuentro, al llegar fue recibida por Ruffus quien la tacleo por accidente al el querer jugar con ella, esto no fue muy del agrado de Matilda, así que ella lo mordió de la mandíbula y le dio un chillido de advertencia para que se calmara un poco, Ruffus reacio a eso miro a Arturo buscando su ayuda, mas este solo negó con la cabeza apoyando a Matilda en esta ocasión, ya una vez pasado esto Arturo indico a ambos híbridos ir a la ahora actual casa de Arturo, ambos obedecieron y fueron los primeros en llegar, atrás de ellos llegaron corriendo Arturo y Evelyn, esta casa era de solo ladrillo, sin pintura ni nada, solo lo suficiente grande para que tanto Arturo y su manada pudieran caber en ella, por dentro solo había una estufa eléctrica, una pantalla pequeña con una video de segunda mano y una sillón cama casi nuevo, ambos híbridos se acomodaron a ambos lados del sillón mientras Arturo y Evelyn se acostaron en él, fue entonces que Arturo prendió la televisión y puso el canal donde se estaría transmitiendo la decisión.

Después de media hora de estar viendo la televisión, Arturo decidió apagarla y meditar lo que acababa de acontecer.

Evelyn: "No puedo creer que mi padre haya tomado esa decisión, como pudo hacer eso".

Arturo: "Bueno, tal vez como tal no fue su decisión, acuérdate que todas las naciones unidas tuvieron que tomar la decisión en conjunto".

Evelyn: "Tienes razón, pero al menos Ruffus y Matilda no tendrán que sufrir por eso como esos dinosaurios".

Arturo: "Tienes razón en eso, pero, aun así, no estoy conforme con eso, esas criaturas son iguales a Ruffus y Matilda, son seres vivos y merecen también el vivir, pero que se le va a hacer".

Ruffus al ver el estado de su alfa se acurruco en el intentando animarlo.

Arturo: "Gracias por el intento Ruffus, pero estoy bien".

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando el celular de Evelyn empezó a sonar, cuando ella lo activo noto que era una video llamada de su padre, ella entonces contesto la llamada.

Vicepresidente: "Hi, sweetie, ¿how are you?".

Evelyn: "I fine thanks, we were seeing the decision they made about the island"

Vicepresidente: "I regret the decision we made at the meeting, it was unanimous, so I could not do anything to save them".

Evelyn: "Don´t worry, we already know that it was not your decisión".

Arturo a pesar de ya haber pasado 3 años en los Estados Unidos aun no entendía ni J de inglés, y siempre la que lo sacaba de problemas en este tema eran Evelyn y el traductor que siempre estaban a su lado.

Vicepresidente: "Honey, could you please pass the call to Arturo, I need to talk to him".

Evelyn: "Of course; oye Arturo papá quiere hablar contigo".

Evelyn le pasaría el celular a Arturo, al tomarlo ambos híbridos se pondrían a su lado ocupando la mayoría de la visión de la cámara:

Arturo: "Aquí estoy patrón, pa que soy bueno"

Vicepresidente: "Arturo, I already told you not to say "Patron"".

Evelyn: "Que no le digas patrón".

Arturo: "Sorry sr. Es la costumbre, pero bueno que necesita".

Vicepresidente: "Well, do you remember that a few years ago you told me that you found your dinosaurs near the border?".

Evelyn: "Si te acuerdas donde encontraste a Ruffus y Matilda".

Arturo: "Claro que sí, ¿porque la pregunta?".

Vicepresidente: "Well, a few hours ago, the satellites detected some boats going to Isla Nublar, and we believe that someone wants to get the dinosaurs out of it".

Evelyn: "That can not be, it is assumed that the island is always being watched".

Arturo: "¿Que dijo?".

Evelyn: "Que al parecer hay barcos cercas de isla nublar".

Vicepresidente: "This is supposed to be, but thanks to what is happening with Mount Sibo we had to withdraw all the guard of the 5 deaths to avoid a catastrophe".

Evelyn: "Entonces ya no hay vigilancia por lo del volcán".

Arturo: "Pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con donde encontré a mi manada?".

Vicepresidente: "We believe that the person in charge of these boats should be Benjamín Lockwood, a person who worked in the past with John Hammond".

Evelyn: "Creen que el responsable de esto es Lockwood, alguien que ayudo a Hammond en el pasado".

Arturo: "Hammond, ¿El que creo a los dinosaurios?".

Vicepresidente: "That's right".

Arturo: "Entonces porque no solamente mandan a soldados a desmoronar todo esto y asunto arreglado".

Vicepresidente: "Because if you send American soldiers without reason to Latin lands we can provoke a war for invasión".

Evelyn: "Porque si lo hacen pueden hacer una guerra con tus tierras".

Arturo: "Buen punto sr., pero entonces ¿porque nos platica todo esto?"

Vicepresidente: "Because, nothing will happen if a Latin went to the islands to investigate and report everything".

Evelyn: "You can not be talking, dad".

Arturo: "Por tu tono y por qué menciono a un latino siento que se referían a mí".

Vicepresidente: "Arturo, I want you and your pack to go to Isla Nublar to investigate all this".

Evelyn: "Mi padre quiere enviarte a Isla Nublar a investigar, solo con tu manada".

Arturo: "Haber, haber, haber déjeme entender eso, usted quiere enviarme a mí y a mi manada a una isla llena de dinosaurios que podrían matarnos en cualquier momento, además de estar a punto de volar por los aires".

Vicepresidente: "I will give you a 10,000 dollars as a reward if you do it".

Arturo: "…".

Evelyn: "No puedes estar hablando en serio Arturo".

Ambos híbridos estaban expectantes a la respuesta de su alfa, ya que después de lo que le dijeron a su alfa este se quedó quieto sin decir nada, este solamente esposo una gran sonrisa y dijo.

Arturo: "¿Donde tengo que firmar?".

Después de haber aceptado el trabajo, el vicepresidente mandaría un helicóptero lo suficientemente grande para que él y su manada pudiera caber en él, Evelyn trato de hacer recapacitar a Arturo sobre la decisión que estaba tomando, pero este solo le contesto:

Arturo: "No me importa lo que me pase a mí, lo único que me importa es que todo ese dinero llegue a mi familia".

Evelyn al escuchar esto comprendió por qué Arturo tomo esta decisión, y respetándola solo pudo despedir a Arturo y a los híbridos deseándoles las mejores de las suertes en ese lugar.

* * *

**4 Horas después**

Arturo junto a su manada habían llegado a una base militar en honduras, donde varios soldados se habían posicionado a los lados de Arturo y los híbridos para abrir fuego en caso de que los dinosaurios se salieran de control, Matilda fue la primera en sentirse nerviosa con tanta gente a su alrededor, y ella solo dio un mordisco al aire solo para advertir a los soldados de que no se metieran con ella, Ruffus siguió el ejemplo de la beta y soltaría un rugido que alertaría a muchos soldados, pero Arturo daría una orden a ambos híbridos de que se calmaran y solo lo siguieran, ambos híbridos solo se limitarían a seguir a Arturo, ya adentro de un edificio Arturo fue recibido por un general de ya edad avanzada.

General: "Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Arturo".

Arturo: "Igualmente sr, pero no sea tan cortes conmigo, con solo Arturo es suficiente".

General: "Bien Arturo, veo que tienes bien amaestrados a tus animales".

Arturo: "Aunque usted no lo crea, ellos dos son más listos de lo que aparentan, en casa les hice varias pruebas de inteligencia y descubrí que ambos son tan inteligentes como una persona adulta, solo que no saben hablar y sus instintos a veces les ganan, pero solo son peligrosos cuando yo se los ordeno o ven una amenaza potencial contra nosotros".

General: "Ya veo, entonces seria descortés no saludarlos a ellos también, es un placer conocerlos ehh".

Arturo: "Ruffus y Matilda".

General: "Eso, Ruffus y Matilda".

El general intentaría darles la mano a ambos híbridos, Matilda solo la olfatearía mientras que Ruffus se puso en dos patas e intento imitar la acción del general lográndolo con éxito, ya después de los saludos el general empezó a explicarle a Arturo todo lo que debería hacer, en primer lugar, un barco pesquero de la zona lo llevaría a él y a los híbridos a la zona noroeste de la isla, con el objetivo de no alertar a los contrabandistas o a la armada de ese país, después de eso su objetivo sería llegar a la zona del desembarque en menos de dos días y como ultima parte y de ser posible todos se infiltrarían dentro de uno de los barcos y estarían en contante informe de hacia donde se dirigen; ya una vez acordado el plan el general llevaría a todos a una armería donde se les daría a Arturo:

Unos binoculares de larga distancia, una cámara con micrófono incluido para estar constantemente informando de su avance, un piolet café con el que podría escalar con la misma facilidad que Ruffus y Matilda a los árboles, una escopeta y cuchillo largo para defensa personal y por ultimo a Arturo le darían un prototipo de zancos con forma de pata de Velociraptor, al parecer gracias a la investigación morfológica de Matilda el ejército logro imitar la anatomía de sus patas traseras, logrando que con estas se alcanzaran velocidades de hasta 80Km por hora a campo abierto, además este prototipo tenía la peculiaridad de tener incluida una garra retráctil igual a la de los raptores, que mediante un botón en la mano derecha puede clavarse a la víctima igual a como lo harían los raptores; este invento además podía acoplarse a la pierna y retraerse con un solo movimiento de piernas.

(**Nota del autor: imagínenselo como si se tratara de un catalejo pirata que se tiene que alargar y o se tiene que hacer pequeño, pero en la pierna de Arturo).**

Y para los híbridos se les darían unas cámaras más pequeñas que las que se usaron con los raptores de la isla, una montura para Matilda, solo para que en caso de que tuviera que huir aún más rápido pudiera subirse en ella y huir del lugar, además se le puso un arnés a Ruffus con el cual Arturo podría sujetarse a el en caso de tener que escalar en una zona muy empinada, ellos al ver estos aparatos no quisieron ponérselos, pero Arturo con mostrárselos y decirles cómo y para que se usan se los dejaron poner a voluntad.

Ya con todo esto inicio este plan de espionaje, Arturo y su manada se subieron al bote que se les asigno, todos se despidieron del general y los demás soldados de la zona se embarcaron directo a la isla que está a punto de explotar.

Arturo: "Esto será divertido".

**Continuara…**


	5. Llegada a Isla Nublar

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, bien aquí les traigo un capitulo "Especial" ya que este junto con los dos siguiente significaría el cierre de la que he denominado "Saga del Monte Sibo", lo que significaría que por fin empezaran las sagas en Halkeginia, bueno ahora responderé a:**

**Xseyver: Pos Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si trate de no poner las típicas armas que vemos siempre, pero ahora intente alargar lo más posible el capítulo que espero que te guste.**

**Junior VB: Así es compañero, para la pequeña Louise no son para nada fáciles, pero eso pronto va a cambiar; drásticamente.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, todos disfruten de este capítulo, comenten que les ha parecido y sin más como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 5:

Ha pasado una hora desde que el barco pesquero había zarpado de la base, los marineros adentro de la cabina estaban preocupados por la creciente actividad tanto del volcán como de los pteranodontes, pero no para los protagonistas de esta historia, Arturo junto con Ruffus y Matilda estaban sentados en la parte trasera del barco viendo algunos documentos que el general les había dado antes de irse.

Arturo: "Bien, es hora de ver de que tratan estas hojas".

Entonces empezaría a leer empezando por:

* * *

**Enfermedades de la Isla y su descripción**

_Virus Del Resfriado Común_

_Descripción: Una enfermedad viral que afecta el sistema respiratorio. Es transmisible a través de la humedad en el aire y el contacto cercano, y puede propagarse rápidamente dentro de los rebaños. Generalmente no es fatal en animales modernos; sin embargo, el sistema inmunológico de algunos dinosaurios nunca ha encontrado esta amenaza, lo que significa que este pequeño virus puede poner en peligro sus vidas y debe tomarse en serio._

_Bumblefoot_

_Descripción: Inflamación del pie de un dinosaurio causada cuando un corte o abrasión se infecta y luego cura. El absceso inflamado resultante es muy doloroso y reduce el rango general de movimiento del animal, y también se dice que el olor que emana de la inflamación atrae a los carnívoros que buscan una comida fácil. Esta inflamación es más común en especies de herbívoros como Sinoceratops y Pachycephalosaurus._

_Diente Harapiento_

_Descripción: Más común en los dinosaurios depredadores. Esta enfermedad puede ocurrir por una infección desde el interior de la línea de las encías. Si un carnívoro se rompe un diente durante una cacería, puede pudrirse, propagando bacterias por toda la boca y causando una descomposición general del tejido blando en la mandíbula. El dinosaurio a menudo se marea y hace menos muertes exitosas, arriesgando la muerte por inanición._

_Envenenamiento por el Helecho Bracken_

_Descripción: Bracken, un tipo de helecho que ha existido durante más de 55 millones de años y que comen muchos dinosaurios herbívoros, puede ser peligroso cuando se consume en exceso. Si se consume demasiado polvo, se puede producir envenenamiento, lo que resulta en una deficiencia de tiamina, comportamiento lento e infecciones secundarias._

_Anquilostomas_

_Descripción: los anquilostomas son un tipo de parásito intestinal del grupo de lombrices intestinales. La cantidad de gusanos generalmente determinará los síntomas de la infección inicial, que pueden incluir erupciones, dolor abdominal y diarrea. La infección puede propagarse a través de estiércol contaminado o de fuentes de alimentos._

_Garrapatas_

_Descripción: Debido a las largas gramíneas y la densa maleza que cubre la mayor parte de la isla, las garrapatas se han convertido en un problema común y desagradable para los dinosaurios. Si bien no son necesariamente peligrosos por sí mismos, pueden ser un vector para otras enfermedades transmitidas por la sangre; algunas especies raras de garrapatas también pueden causar complicaciones graves, incluida la parálisis._

_Rabia_

_Descripción: Contratada a través de carne contaminada u otros animales infectados, la rabia es un asesino y debe prevenirse a toda costa. Si bien no hay registro de un brote, la posibilidad de que la enfermedad dé el salto a los dinosaurios sería completamente devastadora para los restos de la población que ya se está reduciendo. Una enfermedad tan virulenta como la rabia podría causar la extinción de una vez por todas._

* * *

Arturo: "Vaya cuantas enfermedades hay en esta condenada isla, almenos ustedes dos siempre están siendo revisados por paleo-veterinarios".

Al decir esto ambos híbridos no evitaron recordar las veces que estas personas que su alfa decía que venían a curarlos solo venían a meterles cosas en la boca o las ocasiones donde ellos les daban piquetes en los muslos que para nada les gustaban pero que por alguna razón siempre los hacían sentirse bien.

Arturo: "Bien sigamos con los documentos, ahora lo que sigue es"

* * *

**_Especies vivas:_**

_Gallimimus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Dimorphodon, Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Braquiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, Stygimoloch, Dilophosaurus, Carnotaurus, Baryonyx, Pteranodon, Comsognathus, Mosasaurus, Microceratus, Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Suchomimus, Sinoceratops y Pachyrinosaurus._

**_Especies Extintas:_**

_Styracosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Euplocephalus, Coelurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Spinosaurus, Corytosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Deinonychus, Segisaurus, Lesothosaurus y Troodon._

* * *

Arturo: "Uta madre, 10 especies carnívoras en esa condenada isla, ya veo porque es una de las 5 muertes, ahora sí que tendremos que estarnos muy a las vivas si no queremos convertirnos en el almuerzo de algunos de ellos".

Mientras Arturo seguía hablando con ambos híbridos los tripulantes de la embarcación están hablando de a que distancia debían llegar a la isla para evitar un incidente, así que ellos decidieron que dejarían a Arturo y los híbridos a medio kilómetro de la isla, ellos entonces saldrían de la cabina y se lo informarían a Arturo:

Arturo: "¿Cómo que no nos llevaran hasta la costa?".

Capitán: "Lo lamentamos, pero si nos acercamos a la isla mucho podríamos llamar la atención de los dinosaurios y no pienso poner en peligro a mis tripulantes solo por dejar a 3 ahí".

A pesar de que Arturo no estaba de acuerdo en esto entendía el porqué de su temor, así que solo asentiría y almenos pediría una lancha para llegar ahí, pero solo le dirían que no tenían, Arturo resignado solo miraría a ambos híbridos y vería a Matilda asintiendo con su cabeza indicando que ella lo podía llevar, pero Ruffus era otro asunto… por su complexión Arturo creería que no podría nadar, pero mientras estos no lo veían, Ruffus se acercaría al barandal del barco y saltaría de este, Arturo al escuchar el chapuzón se acercó rápidamente a ver qué había pasado, pero para su sorpresa Ruffus estaría nadando a la misma velocidad del barco.

Arturo al ver a Ruffus solo daría un pequeño suspiro por ver que estaba equivocado al creer que él no sabría nadar, después de esto Arturo empezaría alistarse poniéndose de ropa un pantalón de camuflaje, una pechera protectora para evitar las mordidas de los grandes carnívoros de la isla, y por ultimo empezaría a ponerse una cámara que iba amarrada en la cabeza pero que estaba colocada a la altura de su oído, ya una vez puesta este la prendería para ver si funcionaba a la perfección.

Arturo: "Probando cámara, me escuchan cambio".

General: "Te escuchamos fuerte y claro Arturo".

Arturo: "¿Cómo se ve la cámara?".

General: "Se ve claramente, así que podemos empezar la operación, ahora informe de avance".

Arturo: "Todo en orden, solo que al parecer los tripulantes de la embarcación temen el llegar a tierra firme así que procederemos a llegar a tierra firme nadando".

General: "Entendido, ¿pero tú sabes que puedes hablar normalmente verdad?".

Arturo: "Claro que si general, solo quería meterme en el personaje de soldado".

General: "Eso no será necesario ya que tú no eres un soldado, solamente eres un civil".

Arturo: "Entendido, apropósito, la cámara y los documentos que me dio no se estropearan por el agua".

General: "Las cámaras no tendrán ningún inconveniente en esto, y los documentos debes meterlos en la montura de Matilda, su montura tiene un compartimiento lo suficientemente grande y aislada para que puedas meter en ella muchas cosas".

Arturo: "Entendido".

General: "Apropósito Arturo, tenemos otra misión para ti, la cual es que vayas laboratorios de la isla y obtengas todos los documentos olvidados de ahí, ya si quieres después puedes tomar lo que se te plazca de las demás zonas".

Arturo: "Gracias general, cumpliré con esa misión, claro… siempre y cuando no explote el volcán antes".

General: "Enterado, ahora cortaremos la comunicación para que la cámara no tenga un apagón, te contactaremos cuanto antes".

Arturo: "De acuerdo, cambio y fuera".

Una vez cortada la transmisión Arturo esperaría a que los tripulantes den la señal de que habían llegado a la isla, que no tardo mucho ya que después de unos 10 minutos abrían llegado a su destino, fue entonces que Arturo ordenaría a Matilda y Ruffus saltar de la embarcación, seguido Arturo haría lo mismo y se montaría en Matilda, ella sintiéndose rara de tener a su alfa sobre ella, pero gracias a que el agua amortiguaba sus peso no le tomaría mucha importancia, Arturo se despediría de la tripulación y el junto con los híbridos empezarían a nadar, a pesar de su tamaño Ruffus no tendría problema alguno en nadar, incluso empezaría a tratar de ganarle terreno a Matilda y ella no sedería empezando a nadar más rápido, esto empezaría a convertirse en una carrera por ver quién era el más rápido de los dos al nadar, Arturo vería que ambos se divertirían a su manera al competir entre sí, pero se vería que este se sujetaba lo más fuerte posible a la montura para no caerse al agua, pero Matilda opinaría diferente, ya que se olvidaría de la presencia de Arturo y empezaría a nadar por debajo de la superficie, Arturo mientras tanto aguantaría la respiración lo más posible, y con cada bocanada de aire que Matilda daba, Arturo lo aprovecharía lo más posible para no ahogarse.

* * *

**5 Minutos después**

Arturo: "No vuelvo… a permitirles…hacer… una…. Carrera… conmigo… a sus espaldas".

Todos ya habrían llegado a la orilla y mientras él estaba tendido en la playa Ruffus y Matilda solo lo mirarían, pero en sus cabezas tendrían un chichón enorme cortesía de Arturo como castigo por el sufrimiento que ambos híbridos le hicieron, pero esta escena no duraría mucho, ya que todos escucharían que la maleza que estaba delante de ellos empezaba a moverse, Arturo se pararía lo más rápido posible y sacaría de su espalda la escopeta que traía, ambos híbridos al ver a su alfa estar a la defensiva ellos le harían refuerzo poniéndose cada uno a los costados de Arturo, mientras que a cada segundo se escuchaba pasos cada vez más pesados, indicando que si era un gran dinosaurio, todos estarían esperando que la criatura se asomara para empezar a atacar, pero para su sorpresa, lo que verían primero sería un gran cuerno bifurcado negro, detrás de el una cabeza masiva con una cresta que cubría su cuello, Arturo al ver a la criatura sabría específicamente cual era, se trataba de un Pachyrinosaurus joven, el entonces bajaría su arma y pondría su mano en frente y la bajaría indicando a los híbridos que podrían estar tranquilos, el Pachyrinosaurus no les prestaría atención y mejor se acercaría al mar y empezaría a beber de esta.

**(Nota del autor: El Pachyrinosaurus está basado en la línea de juguetes Jurassic Park Dino Showdown)**

Arturo: "Increíble, el primer dinosaurio de la isla que vemos, pero que majestuosidad".

General: "Arturo, me copias".

Arturo: "Afirmativo".

General: "¿Qué tal esta la isla?"

Arturo: "Aun no hemos entrado como tal a la isla, pero ya tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro con la fauna".

General: "Lo notamos, según tenemos entendido ese es un Pachyrinosaurus, una especie de ceratopsido".

Arturo: "Lo sé general, yo investigue de dinosaurios desde niño, pero me sorprende que tenga ese cuerno en la cara, según los registros fósiles lo detallan como una protuberancia nasal que solo servía para los combates entre machos".

General: "Concuerdo contigo, según reportes encontrados el doctor Henry Wu combino el ADN de varias especies de animales y modifico el genoma de alguno de ellos para hacerlos más atractivos a la vista".

Arturo: "Pos no se equivocó al crearlo así".

General: "Ya no pierdas el tiempo Arturo, recuerda que tienes un tiempo limitado para estar ahí, así que tú y tu manada empiecen a moverse, a menos que quieran sufrir el mismo destino que los dinosaurios".

Arturo, aunque quisiera quedarse a admirar por más tiempo al Pachyrinosaurus tendría que moverse, no sin antes sacar su celular que había traído de contrabando en una bolsita y tomarle una foto de perfil, ya una vez hecho eso él y su manada se adentrarían al bosque.

* * *

**Horas después**

Arturo: "Mantengan sus ojos y oídos bien abiertos, no queremos convertirnos en el almuerzo de algún carnívoro".

Toda la manada se encontraba en medio de la selva cada uno vigilando un área específica para evitar un ataque sorpresa, Ruffus era el más activo ya que el usando su eco localización vigilaba las zonas que eran inaccesibles a la vista, y Matilda se metía mas a escuchar a los animales de alrededor, en una de esas Ruffus detectaría algo dentro de un tronco y él se acercaría a olfatearlo, Arturo notando su curiosidad le diría.

Arturo: "RUFFUS, QUE ESPERAS VAMONOS".

Ruffus haría caso omiso a eso y metería su cabeza en el tronco, Arturo le restaría importancia a esto y junto con Matilda se adelantarían, pero rápidamente Ruffus la volvería a sacar ya que algo lo asustaría, esto fue escuchado por Arturo y Matilda que rápidamente volverían a donde Ruffus pensando que algo le había pasado, pero Arturo vería incrédulo lo que paso, Ruffus estaba sentado como perro y a su alrededor había una manada de Comsognathus amenazándolo.

Arturo: "¿Es enserio Ruffus?, te espantaron esta bola de ratas escamosas".

General: "No se confíen mucho, se ha sabido que en grandes manadas han logrado asesinar a personas armadas".

Arturo: "Usted lo dijo, en grandes manadas, pero aquí apenas si hay como cinco nomas".

Ruffus arto de estas pequeñas molestias soltaría un rugido que espantaría a los Comsognathus, Ruffus actuaria un poco orgulloso de esto, pero el vería que Arturo y Matilda miraban arriba de él, el voltearía en la dirección que ellos veían notando a un grupo de grandes herbívoros de cuello largo que estaban devorando las copas de los árboles detrás de él, el entonces se agruparía con la manada para tener refuerzos, Arturo por su parte admiraría a estos animales, ya que eran unos 3 Apatosaurus junto a un par de Braquiosaurus, todos ellos ignorarían a los protagonistas y se dedicarían a comer, Arturo no perdería el tiempo y sacaría su celular y tomaría fotos de cada uno de los individuos de la manada, mientras Ruffus y Matilda pasearían alrededor de la manada observando con curiosidad a estos dinosaurios, Arturo una vez finalizando la sesión de fotos soltaría un chiflido indicando que ya era hora de partir.

* * *

**Unas horas después:**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Arturo y su manada ya estaban cercas de la zona del parque antiguo, pero al estar aún un poco lejos de la zona de laboratorios decidiría tomar un pequeño descanso para poder seguir adelante con suficientes energías, así que este decidió en subirse a un árbol muy grande que estaba a la orilla de una gran laguna, dando un pequeño silbido Ruffus y Matilda se acercarían a él y con solo señalarles la copa del árbol ambos entenderían el plan, Matilda sería la primera en escalar a la copa y seguido Ruffus pero este esperaría un poco y dejaría a Arturo engancharse en el arnés para que subieran más rápido, una vez esto hecho Ruffus empezaría escalar alcanzando a Matilda rápidamente.

Arturo: "Conque así te sientes cuando escalas los árboles, es algo interesante de ver Ruffus, bueno ambos descansen lo más posible, en un par de horas seguiremos avanzando así que buenas noches".

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Arturo se abría dormido recargado al tronco, ambos híbridos seguirían su ejemplo y se dormirían.

Pero esto no duraría mucho ya que Matilda escucharía alboroto por debajo de ellos, ella prestaría atención a esto y vería a un pequeño Stygimoloch corriendo atemorizado, Matilda no entendería por qué hasta que un dinosaurio bípedo gris saldría detrás de él, el pobre solo voltearía a ver a su atacante antes de que una mandíbula llena de dientes afilados lo tomarían del cuello y lo sacudirían con violencia, el pequeño intentaría el resistirse a esto pero sería inútil, solo se escucharía un pequeño crujido y el cuerpo del Stygimoloch dejaría de moverse, su atacante entonces soltaría el cuerpo del pequeño y miraría triunfante su premio, este dinosaurio sería un Baryonyx adulto que soltaría un pequeño rugido que escucharía Matilda, ella notaria que su rugido era casi idéntico al suyo, ella voltearía a ver a su manada notando que ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada, tomaría valor y bajaría del árbol sin que se enteraran.

Ya abajo ella se movería en sigilo y se quedaría oculta detrás de unos arbustos observando al Baryonyx, este solo estaría comiendo del Stygimoloch sin que nada la preocupara, Matilda por su naturaleza social intentaría una locura, ella saldría de su escondite y se acercaría al Baryonyx, este al verla soltaría un rugido de advertencia y Matilda solo agacharía la cabeza en señal de sumisión y daría un pequeño rugido que el Baryonyx notaria asombrado que era muy similar al suyo, entonces el chocaría sus mandíbulas dando pequeños sonidos que Matilda imitaría **(Nota del autor: Sonaría igual al del Pico Zapato)**, esto sucedería en un par de ocasiones hasta que el Baryonyx daría un rugido bajo que haría que Matilda alzara su cabeza y se acercara al carnívoro, ellas dos entonces se acercarían al cadáver del Stygimoloch y empezarían a comer juntas.

**(Nota del autor: Ok aquí para ser más explícito traduciré lo que ambas platicarían, si les gusta esta traducción coméntenlo para seguir con esto o si prefieren solo que ponga rugidos y ustedes los interpreten me lo comentan).**

Pero Matilda recordaría lo que su alfa le había dicho en el barco y rápidamente soltaría un pequeño rugido que parecía como si le estuviera hablando al Baryonyx, esta le empezaría a advertir al Baryonyx sobre las enfermedades que podría contener este cadáver, este escucharía todo lo que diría Matilda y solo empezaría a responderle en su idioma que muchas de estas no afectaban a su especie, Matilda no entendería como sabia esto pero confiaría en él y seguiría comiendo, unos minutos después acabarían de almorzar, ambas se acostarían a la orilla de la laguna y empezarían a hablarse de lo que hacían en la isla, Matilda solo le diría que ella no era parte de la isla, ella nació en una especie de cueva con barrotes donde vivió un tiempo y donde conoció a su compañero de manada, el Baryonyx intrigado por esto le preguntaría el por qué en su sano juicio decidió en tener a un compañero, ella le preguntaría el si eso era malo, el Baryonyx le diría que para su especie el estar cercas de otro Baryonyx solo significa problemas y falta de alimentos, Matilda le respondería que siente pena porque eso signifique tener un compañero en la isla, pero ella le explicaría que afuera de esta manada significa unión, fuerza y familia, su manada era buena y siempre compartían su comida y sus cosas y nunca faltaban los alimentos en su territorio, el Baryonyx solo le diría que a ella le gustaría ver eso con los suyos en algún momento, así pasarían un rato más charlando hasta que el Baryonyx decidiría en retirarse, pero Matilda volvería a llamar su atención y le diría que lo mejor para ella sería irse de la isla lo más rápido posible, la Baryonyx no entendería porque hasta que Matilda le explicaría que esta tenía un volcán que estaba a punto de explotar y si no se iba moriría junto con los demás, el Baryonyx entendiendo esto solo se acercaría a Matilda y le daría una lamida en la cabeza como agradecimiento por advertirle de esto y se iría rápidamente del lugar dejando a Matilda pasmada por lo que acababa de ocurrir; pero no se percataría de que alguien estaba atrás suyo, ella saliendo de su estupor voltearía y encontraría a Ruffus sentado viendo todo lo que había pasado, Matilda le daría un chillido de sorpresa y Ruffus solo se reiría de la reacción de ella, Matilda entonces trataría de ignorar a Ruffus y volvería al árbol donde estaba su alfa, Ruffus la seguiría con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y ambos se dormirían profundamente… o eso querrían ya que de repente un gran temblor sacudiría la zona despertando a Arturo de golpe:

Arturo: "Pero que… diablos dormimos demasiado, sigamos moviéndonos cuanto antes".

Ambos híbridos solo soltarían un chillido de molestia por no poder seguir durmiendo.

Arturo: "Pos ora, a ustedes que les pasa".

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Ya estaba amaneciendo y toda la manada habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un muro de contención que indicaba que por fin habían llegado como tal a Jurassic World, este por un espacio destruido entrarían al parque y seguirían hasta por fin llegar al centro de innovación, todos entrarían al lugar encontrando que la maleza había hecho estragos al lugar, siendo casi irreconocible a la vista, Arturo no le tomaría importancia y seguirían adelante llegando a los laboratorios que estaban a oscuras, Arturo entonces ordenaría a Ruffus hacer un pequeño reconocimiento a la zona con su eco localización para detectar posibles amenazas , este lo haría recorriendo cada cuarto no encontrando nada más que muebles y rocas.

Ruffus al recorrer el lugar se daría cuenta que en el suelo había una linterna que era igual a la que recogió hace unos años, este lo tomaría con su hocico y se lo daría a Arturo, el viendo lo que era esto lo tomaría y activaría, se sorprendería de ver que aun funcionaba y apuntaría a un lugar que lo asustaría terriblemente; delante de él había un cadáver que estaba en descomposición.

Arturo: "Pero que susto me diste cabron, Arturo no te distraigas y concéntrate".

Entonces el buscaría en todo el laboratorio documentos, panfletos lo que sea con tal de cumplir con el general, después de 10 minutos Arturo se daría por vencido al ya haber revisado cada rincón del laboratorio.

Arturo: "Chale, sí que limpiaron bien el lugar, dejaron todo vacío, ni modo, tendré que decirle al general que no había nada en el lugar".

Ruffus entonces por accidente chocaría su cola con un mueble derribándolo en proceso, Arturo y Matilda se asustarían por esto y verían lo que había hecho Ruffus, Matilda le daría un chillido de advertencia indicando que tuviera más cuidado con lo que hacía, pero Arturo al posar la luz de la lámpara a ese lugar encontrada unos papeles que seguían intactos, Arturo los tomaría y leería lo que decía en ellos:

Arturo: "Operación_: Efecto Caos_; ¿Qué rayos es esto?".

El empezaría a leerlos encontrado algo que lo sorprendería de sobremanera, pero Arturo decidiría que esto era mejor dejárselo a los militares y los guardaría en la montura de Matilda, ellos ya no viendo que encontrarían nada en los laboratorios decidiría irse de ahí y empezar a Rapiñar en todos los locales que quedaban en pie, primero irían al restaurante que estaba al otro lado de los locales, ahí todo estaba destrozado, Arturo abriría la puerta del lugar notando que ahora había sido ocupado como zona de anidación para los Comsognathus que notarían a Arturo, este al ver que eran demasiados solo volvería a cerrar la puerta despacito para no molestarlos, seguirían entonces con un local de ropa, donde Arturo tomaría varias playeras, pantalones y tenis con temáticas de Jurassic World, después pasarían a un cine donde Arturo tomaría un pequeño proyector que seguía intacto y uno que otro cortometraje de Jurassic World, todo esto para que pudiera después venderlos a un buen precio en línea, y por ultimo pasarían a una juguetería donde Ruffus y Matilda tomarían uno que otro juguete chillón, y Arturo tomaría un juguete rígido de un Suchomimus y un Stegosaurus, pero antes de salir del lugar Arturo vería que en el mostrador había una mochila de guitarra, movido por la curiosidad la sacaría viendo que esta estaba como nueva, el la volvería a guardar y se la colgaría en la espalda, ahora Ruffus estando afuera del local escucharía como varios vehículos se acercaban al lugar, el entonces avisaría a su manada y ellos entonces se esconderían detrás de Ruffus, que él se acostaría se camuflaría como si fuera un arbusto.

Un par de minutos después un convoy de 3 vehículos pasaría enfrente de ellos y se detendrían a unos cuantos metros.

Arturo: "General me copia".

General: "Aquí estamos Arturo, ¿Qué sucede?".

Arturo: "Los tenemos justo delante de nosotros".

Pero antes de que siguieran hablando se escucharían fuertes pisadas que se acercarían al lugar, todos se quedarían callados, pero el silencio no duraría mucho ya que del vehículo más cercano una chica con lentes de playera amarilla y un pantalón de mezclilla de nombre Zia Rodríguez bajaría corriendo, siendo seguida de un hombre que parecía mayor y portaba ropa militar amarilla que intentaba detenerla, este hombre era Ken Wheatley.

Wheatley: "Oiga, señorita, esta zona no es segura".

Ambos entonces se quedarían callados al observar a la criatura que tenían adelante, entonces se les unirían una chica pelirroja con cola de caballo y vestimenta verde y un joven de cabello corto, con barba y un chaleco café y playera azul, un chico de anteojos con pelo alborotado y camisa negra y un monto de mercenarios que estarían cubriendo sus espaldas.

Entonces de entre los edificios saldría un Braquiosaurus adulto que se dispondría a comer de una palmera de la zona, Arturo entonces intentaría asomarse sobre el lomo de Ruffus para que el general viera a los sujetos que estaban ahí, pero uno de los mercenarios por el rabillo del ojo lo vería, Arturo se volvería a esconder rápidamente esperando que no lo haya notado, pero el militar se empezaría a acercar al lugar, haciendo sudar demasiado a Arturo por los nervios.

**¿Qué pasara ahora?, Arturo y su manada lograran salir de este problema, el volcán aguantara lo suficiente para que la misión se cumpla, el Baryonyx habrá hecho caso a Matilda, que habrá visto Arturo en los documentos, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. CORRAAAN¡

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, les seré sincero, le sufrí mucho cuando escribí algunas escenas de este capítulo, y no lo digo por lo difícil que fue escribirlas, sino por el sentimiento que ahí en estas, así que si no eres una persona que les gusta llorar, pos te amuelas y lo lees como todos, otra cosa que debo decir que de ahora en adelante pondré de vez en cuando canciones que ustedes deberán buscar en YouTube para que puedan sentir mejor el ambiente de la historia, y por cierto aquí se resolverá una de las preguntas que les puse a pensar en capítulos anteriores, así que ya sin más que decir, comenten que les ha parecido el capítulo, si les ha hecho derramar lágrimas y como siempre digo al final, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 6:

Arturo estaba sudando a balas, ya que a cada segundo el mercenario se acercaría cada vez más, Arturo al ver que ya no tendría opción tomaría su escopeta y Matilda empezaba a mostrar signos de agresión, y cuando el mercenario estaba a escasos centímetros de mirar sobre la "maleza", otro mercenario le llamaría la atención.

Mercenario 1: "Oye idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces?".

Mercenario 2: "Creí haber visto algo por aquí".

Mercenario 1: "Es que eres imbécil, debe ser una de esas lagartijas que abundan por aquí".

Mercenario 2: "Pero, se veía más grande que esos".

Mercenario 1: "Entonces debe ser una de esas tontas pirañas voladoras, ya deja de perder el tiempo y mejor vuelve a tu posición".

El mercenario entonces sin opción regresaría a su grupo aliviando a Arturo y a ambos híbridos, minutos después los vehículos se marcharían del lugar dejando solos a los protagonistas y al Braquiosaurus que seguía en lo suyo, una vez que ya no había nadie Ruffus se pondría de pie y volvería a su pigmentación normal.

General: "Arturo, informe".

Arturo: "Por poco y nos descubren, pero ya se fueron".

General: "Bueno, gracias a ti ahora tenemos pruebas de que hay contrabandistas en Nublar".

Arturo: "¿Qué hacemos ahora general?".

General: "Por lo mientras deja que sigan su camino, ya que si los empiezan a seguir lo único que conseguirán será que abran fuego en tu contra".

Arturo: "Pero si no los seguimos no podremos encontrar el campamento base".

General: "Arturo, ambos sabemos que según tus investigaciones Ruffus tiene una capacidad olfativa similar al del Tyrannosaurus".

Arturo: "Lo sé, solo lo dije para sonar más interesante".

Ruffus al escucharlo solo le daría un zape con la cola, Arturo terminaría por sobarse.

General: "Entonces, que planeas hacer mientras".

Arturo: "Bueno, según lo que vi en la página de Jurassic World hay una clínica veterinaria cercas de aquí, así que supongo que iré a agenciarme unos cuantos libros de Paleo-Veterinaria".

General: "Esta bien, apropósito que paso con los documentos que te pedí".

Arturo: "Los tenemos y bueno… será mejor que se los de en persona, es una información muy comprometedora".

General: "Entendido, entonces cambio y fuera".

* * *

**Minutos después:**

Arturo abriría una puerta oxidada, el al entrar a lo que parecía un edificio clínico vería que este lugar era todo lo contrario al laboratorio, ya que aquí había libros por montones y hojas de investigación, sería mentir si dijera que Arturo no estuvo impresionado, el sin perder el tiempo empezaría a revisar cada uno de los libros de la zona, Ruffus y Matilda por su parte investigarían todos los cuartos, uno a uno solo encontrando fotos y cuadros de dinosaurios y uno que otro medicamento, pero ellos al entrar a una de las habitaciones encontrarían que había algunas jaulas de gran tamaño que les trajeron malos recuerdos, esto no pasaría por alto por Arturo, quien al ver a ambos así se acercaría a ellos.

Arturo: "¿Qué les pasa ahora chicos?" mira las jaulas "Ya veo, recuerdan lo que paso hace años antes de que los conociera" ellos solo bajarían la cabeza y darían un chillido bajo "ya no se preocupen por eso, ahora están libres y eso es lo que importa, arriba esos ánimos chicos".

Ambos mirarían a Arturo y tratarían de no verse tristes y se alejarían del lugar, luego de unos cuantos minutos de esculcar cada uno de los rincones del lugar Arturo se llevaría de ahí:

Libro: "La naturaleza de los sauropodos y sus patologías".

Libro: "Anatomía de los terópodos y sus alteraciones físicas".

Libro: "Enfermedades de los ceratopsidos".

Investigación: "Odontología de los depredadores en Nublar".

Investigación: "Ciclos de apareamiento de las especies de Sorna y Nublar".

Investigación: "La monería de los compis y los Microceratus, lo más Fashion de nublar" …**WTF**

Pero no eran libros de tamaño pequeño, no, era unos mendigos libros de tamaño Jumbo, cuando Arturo metió los libros en la montura de Matilda este lo hiso de Sopetón y Matilda solo caería al suelo por no haberse preparado.

Arturo: "UY, perdón Matilda".

Esta solo daría un chillido de molestia y Ruffus solo estaría riendo por esto.

* * *

**30 minutos después**

Arturo junto con ambos híbridos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos a una distancia segura de los vehículos que habían visto anteriormente, estos estaban estacionados enfrente de lo que parecía ser un Bunker con una antena encima, Arturo estaba viéndolo todo por medio de sus binoculares:

Arturo: "Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que ellos buscan en ese lugar?".

Y a los pocos minutos saldrían de ese bunker unos cuantos mercenarios, pero dos destacarían de ellos, uno era una chica de playera amarilla y el otro…

Arturo: "Esperen… ese no es Owen, el entrenador de Raptores".

Al mencionarlo ambos híbridos también se sorprenderían de ver a ese sujeto.

Arturo: "O una de dos, lo contrataron para reconocimiento del área o…".

General: "Para encontrar a la Velociraptor, Arturo síguelos".

Arturo: "Entendido".

Entonces ellos al ver que tres de los vehículos habían avanzado con Owen adentro, Arturo y los híbridos los seguirán en total silencio, avanzando atreves de las arboladas lejanas, después de avanzar un kilómetro Arturo se detendría junto a los híbridos al ver que los vehículos hicieron lo mismo, de uno de estos bajaría Owen, Arturo sin dudarlo lo seguiría, durante el trayecto Arturo notaria que a donde él iba lo seguían a escondidas los mercenarios, así que el ordenaría subir a las copas de los arboles a los híbridos, ellos subirían rápidamente y Arturo haría uso de su piolet, para sorpresa de todos Arturo subirá bastante rápido, el al llegar a lo alto no perdería el tiempo y sacaría nuevamente sus binoculares para ver que hacia Owen, a su vista el llegaría a un claro donde solo había uno de los jeep del antiguo parque, Owen al acercarse mucho espantaría a un grupo de compis que lo distraerían, y de sorpresa saltaría arriba del jeep la Velociraptor, Matilda al verla sentiría cierta conexión con ella que no sabría porque, tanto Ruffus y Arturo lo notarían pero estos mejor se concentrarían en ver que hacia el entrenador de raptores.

Owen al parecer primero llamaría su atención:

Owen: "Hola nena ¿Me extrañaste?" la Velociraptor se le empezaría a acercar de manera agresiva "Tranquila, tranquila, OYE, " se tranquilizaría lo suficiente "Te traigo un obsequio" al levantar la mano la Velociraptor solo le daría un chillido de advertencia , pero el solo le mostraría que era un tocino "Es tuyo, haya va" él se lo lanzaría pero ella no lo tomaría y lo seguiría retando, Owen entonces solo seguiría haciendo contacto visual " Me conoces, si si, mírame" ella empezaría a tener curiosidad de esta persona "Tú me conoces" acercaría su hocico a la mano de Owen "Eso es".

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer contacto un dardo tranquilizante se le clavaria en el cuello, ella por el susto tiraría a Owen con su cola, y de todos sus lados saldrían los mercenarios que empezarían a amenazar a la Velociraptor, Owen solo le diría a Wheatley.

Owen: "Les dije que esperaran mi señal; llévese a sus hombres ya".

La Velociraptor tranquilizándose voltearía a ver a Owen, pero ella miraría que por detrás de el uno de los mercenarios le apuntaría con su arma, ella por defenderlo atacaría sin piedad a este mercenario que no podría hacer nada contra ella, Wheatley le dispararía otro tranquilizante, pero ella ni lo notaria, en un acto desesperado el mercenario sacaría un arma de fuego.

Wheatley: "! ESPERA NO LO HAGAS ¡".

Y sin escuchar este le daría un disparo en las costillas que lograría derribar a la Velociraptor, Matilda al ver esto ya se iba a lanzar a ayudarla, pero Arturo la detendría.

Arturo: "Matilda no seas tonta, ellos al verte inmediatamente te van a disparar y serás capturada".

Matilda haría caso, pero aun quería ir a ayudarla, Owen entonces se lanzaría contra Wheatley:

Owen: "Wheatley, maldito hijo de".

Pero Wheatley solo le bastaría dispararle uno de los dardos tranquilizantes a Owen para dejarlo fuera de combate, este caería al suelo y la chica de playera amarilla correría en su auxilio, ella inmediatamente le sacaría el dardo a Owen y le quitaría su arma; ella apuntaría a Wheatley, pero todos los mercenarios harían lo mismo, pero contra ella.

Zia: "Si usted me dispara, el animal se muere"

Wheatley: "Creo que nosotros tenemos la ventaja".

Zia: "Se está desangrando, y si no la atiendo no llegara al campamento viva".

Wheatley sin más opción daría una señal para que todos bajaran sus armas.

Wheatley: "Hagamos esto, si ese animal se muere yo te disparo así que mejor sálvala; VAMONOS YA".

Arturo: "Así que realmente no son cómplices de ellos, son rehenes, que interesante".

Mientras decía esto Ruffus seguiría viendo lo que pasaba haya abajo, todos los mercenarios meterían a la Velociraptor a uno de los vehículos con jaula, pero algo lo sorprendería, de entre todos ellos reconocería a uno, un hombre moreno de barba cerrada y cabellera corta, al verlo Ruffus no evitaría que le viniera varios recuerdos.

* * *

_FLASHBACK 1_

Dentro de su antigua jaula, un Ruffus cría se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo cuando ese hombre entraría a su jaula.

Hombre: "Oye amiguito, llego la hora de la diversión".

Ruffus intentaría huir de el pero el hombre lo agarraría de la cola y empezaría a golpearlo con un bate hasta el cansancio, además de empezarlo a zarandear en el aire como si de un trapo se tratase, el hombre solo estaría riéndose de esto, al final dejándolo tirado en el suelo con varios huesos rotos.

Hombre: "Nos vemos mañana para otro día de diversión".

* * *

_FLASHBACK 2_

Hombre: "Amiguito, ya vine a jugar nuevamente contigo".

Ruffus arto de los abusos se lanzaría contra el solo siento golpeado en su mandíbula con un palo eléctrico que lo dejaría aturdido en el suelo.

Hombre: "Veo que tienes bastantes energías hoy, eso me gusta".

Durante la siguiente media hora solo se habría escuchado gritos de ayuda de Ruffus, cada uno más doloroso que el anterior, este quedaría en un suelo lleno de hematomas llenos de sangre y con varios de sus dientes rotos.

Hombre: "No te preocupes, uno de los veterinarios vendrá a tratarte en la mañana, así que disfruta la noche mientras, ¿Te parece?" esto lo decía con una sonrisa.

* * *

_FLASHBACK 3_

Ruffus está arrinconado en una esquina de su jaula tratando de escapar del hombre que traía consigo una llave Stilson además de una sonrisa diabólica en la cara, Ruffus al verla intentaría el raspar la pared con la esperanza de que esta se callera y lograse huir.

Hombre: "Hola amiguito, es hora de tu cita con el dentista, así que abre bien y di AHHHH".

Ruffus intentaría escapar de él corriendo entre sus piernas, pero este las cerraría cuando pasaba entre ellas, Ruffus intentaría morderlo, pero descubriría que sus piernas traían protectores, el hombre tomaría por el cuello a Ruffus con una mano y con la otra empezaría a sacarle varios dientes y colmillos de una forma brutal, Ruffus lo único que podía hacer era derramar lágrimas de dolor junto a unos chillidos desgarradores.

Al final el hombre solo lo aventaría al suelo dejando a Ruffus mortificado y paralizado por el dolor que tenía en toda su boca.

_Fin de los FLASHBACKS_

* * *

Ruffus lleno de ira empezaría saltar de árbol en árbol tratando de quedar arriba de su antiguo abusador, Arturo al ver esto solo dirá:

Arturo: "¿Ruffus que haces?, vuelve".

Este haría caso omiso y después de saltar de 10 árboles ya estaría en posición, el buscaría donde estaba este sujeto y encontraría que estaba alejado de todos sus compañeros, entonces tomando con la mano una rama del árbol la tiraría enfrente de su presa para llamar su atención, el hombre la escucharía y recogería del piso, el por instinto levantaría la vista hacia los árboles, pero cuando lo hiso Ruffus le caería encima.

Hombre: "Pero ¿qué?" Ruffus solo le dejaría ver su boca llena de dientes afilados y con algunos huecos entre estos "Tu…Imposible".

Ruffus sin piedad le arrancaría el brazo, el hombre soltaría un grito de agonía que sería música para Ruffus, pero para los demás sería una alarma, Ruffus solo lo miraría a la cara y le mostraría su rostro lleno de su propia sangre y su rencor a este, todos los demás mercenarios lo rodearían empezándole a disparar los dardos tranquilizantes, estos se clavarían a la piel de Ruffus, este empezaría a tambalearse, él lo último que haría sería volver a mirar a Arturo asintiendo con la cabeza para después desplomarse al suelo.

Wheatley: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?".

Mercenario 1: "Esta criatura ataco a Echeverría, pero logramos sedarlo".

Wheatley: "¿Pero que tenemos aquí?, yo no te vi en la lista de Mills, de seguro valdrás una fortuna".

Mercenario 2: "¿Qué hacemos con Echeverría?".

Wheatley: "Súbanlo al auto, y metan a este junto a la otra ANDANDO".

Arturo junto a Matilda estarían a punto de saltar del árbol para rescatar a Ruffus cuando recibirían una comunicación de emergencia del General:

General: "! ARTURO, SAL DE LA ISLA AHORA ¡".

Arturo: "¿COMO DICE?".

General: "! EL VOLCAN ESTA APUNTO DE EXPLOTAR ¡".

* * *

**Minutos antes**

En la base militar de honduras el general se encontraba viendo por medio de una gran pantalla todo lo que se lograba ver por las cámaras de Matilda y Ruffus cuando un soldado llegaría corriendo con un montón de hojas en las manos:

Soldado: "General, tenemos una emergencia".

General: "Que sucede soldado".

Soldado: "La actividad sísmica en el monte Sibo se disparó, los satélites han detectado que grandes flujos de lava han empezado a emerger antes de lo previsto".

General: "Demonios, comuníquenme con Arturo AHORA".

* * *

**Momento actual**

Arturo: "Diablos, general comuníqueme con Ruffus ahora".

El general haría caso a Arturo y comunicaría su canal al de Ruffus.

Arturo: "Ruffus, sé que sigues despierto y solo finges, no podremos ir por ti en estos momentos, pero descuida, iremos por ti después, por lo mientras cuídate y te iremos a rescatar".

Ruffus solo daría un pequeño gorgojo que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo, Arturo entonces bajaría del árbol junto a Matilda e intentaría irse del lugar, pero de reojo vería a Owen tirado en el suelo, el al ver que todos los demás vehículos se habían ido sin el decidiría entonces correr a por él, al llegar con el escucharía como el volcán empezaba a romperse dejando salir lava, el sin perder el tiempo intentaría despertar a Owen por medio de cachetadas, Owen entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Arturo: "Gracias a dios, Owen despierta, debemos sacarte de aquí ahora" Owen se espantaría al ver que junto a Arturo había un dinosaurio; "Tranquilo, es de mi manada".

Entonces Arturo escucharía como un gran dinosaurio se acercaba rápidamente a donde estaban, estos tuvieron que esquivar a la criatura que había envestido contra ellos, esta criatura era un Sinoceratops que intentaba proteger a Owen, Matilda soltaría un rugido de advertencia que fue respondido por el Sinoceratops, Arturo entendería lo que pasaba y le diría a Matilda:

Arturo: "HAZ QUE VAYA A LA COSTA AHORA".

Matilda entonces empezaría a dar chillidos y rugidos que fueron entendidos por la Sinoceratops, ella solo le daría una lamida a Owen antes de empezar a correr, gracias a la lamida Owen pudo empezar a reaccionar moviendo sus dedos.

Arturo: "Perfecto, Owen de pie".

Arturo lo empezaría a cargar como muñeca de trapo con la intención de que empezara a caminar, Owen haría su mayor esfuerzo, pero solo daría pequeños pataleos, Arturo entonces empezaría a oler a quemado y vería que enfrente de ellos los árboles y vegetación empezaba a ser absorbida por la lava, Arturo empezaría a caminar hacia atrás, pero no se fijaría que había un tronco detrás de él, ellos caerían de espaldas, Matilda recogería rápidamente a Arturo por su ropa y de sorpresa Owen se pararía solo.

Arturo: "Bien ya estás de pie, ahora;! A CORRER ¡".

Sin decir nada más los tres correrían atreves del bosque dejando atrás la lava.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

3 vehículos conducían a toda velocidad atreves del espeso bosque tratando de escapar del volcán, dentro de uno se encontraba Wheatley quien al parecer se encontraba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

Wheatley:" Oye Mills, ya la tenemos, misión cumplida".

Entonces una ráfaga sónica chocharía contra todo el convoy agitándolos salvajemente, espantando un poco a Ruffus, pero este solo trataría de acurrucarse más cercas de la Velociraptor.

Wheatley: "Y justo a tiempo además".

Mills: "Wheatley ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ya tenemos un día de retraso".

Wheatley: "Además te tenemos algo más, encontramos a otro dinosaurio que no nos avisaste que había en Nublar".

Mills: "De que hablas, te di la lista completa de especies de nublar".

Wheatley: "¿Así?, entonces no te importara que me quede este como trofeo verdad".

Wheatley entonces activaría el modo de video llamada de su celular y por una ranura del coche le mostraría a Ruffus, Mills al ver que era se sorprendería de sobremanera.

Mills: "Wheatley quiero que me lo traigas de inmediato".

Wheatley: "Ahhh, por tu tono de voz este te debe importar demasiado, si la quieres quiero un bono extra".

Mills: "De acuerdo, pero escúchame, no más retrasos, si no traemos a mas animales".

Pero entonces una niña entraría a la habitación donde estaba Mills, esta niña era la nieta de Lockwood, Maisie.

Maisie: "Señor Mills".

Mills: "Ahora no Maisie, gracias, si no traemos a los animales".

Maisie: "Señor Mills, los dinosaurios…".

Mills: "DIJE AHORA NO" Maisie se asustaría por la forma en la que Mills le había respondido, este al ver su comportamiento trataría de calmarse y le diría "Perdóname Maisie, pero es una llamada importante, si me esperas en la biblioteca te veré en dos segundos y te diré lo que está pasando, te lo prometo".

Maisie: "Ok".

Mills: "Adiós" Maisie saldría de la habitación dejando nuevamente solo a Mills "WHEATLEY, TRAEME A ESOS ANIMALES AHORA".

Wheatley: "Esta bien".

* * *

**Mientras tanto:**

La chica pelirroja junto con el chico de anteojos salían apurados del bunker por medio de una escotilla, por un momento se había logrado ver el hocico de un dinosaurio salir por el mismo agujero, pero ellos lo cerrarían a tiempo atrapando al animal adentro, pero su calma no duraría mucho ya que tanto la lava ya está a metros de ellos como el volcán por fin terminaría de romperse, lanzando grandes pedazos de piedra fundida al aire, ellos al observar como caía uno al suelo escucharían dos voces:

Owen: "! CORRAAAAN ¡".

Arturo: "! NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS Y CORRAN ¡".

De la selva que estaban detrás de ellos saldría primero Matilda seguidos por Arturo que tendría activados sus zancos y Owen que venía lo más rápido posible, ambos no entenderían porque corrían de unos pequeños compis que están detrás de ellos, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando muchos dinosaurios salían corriendo de la selva pisándoles los talones, sin pensarlo dos veces ellos también empezarían a correr, Arturo y Matilda al ser los primeros a la carrera les guiarían un camino para evitar que todos se tropezaran, Arturo entonces vería que adelante en un claro había un gran tronco, este la saltaría y notaria que también había una giroesfera, sin pensarlo dos veces gritaría:

Arturo: "! OCULTENCE DETRAS DEL TRONCO ¡".

Todos entonces se acomodarían delante de la giroesfera y la usarían como protección, Matilda haría igual y por poco haría que el chico de anteojos saliera corriendo, pero Arturo lo tomaría de la camisa y lo evitaría, toda la manada en su estampida empezaría a romper el tronco, un Apatosaurus pasaría por el tronco rompiendo un gran trozo, seguido de un Ankylosaurus y otros muchos de su especie, un Estegosaurio terminaría de romper el tronco haciendo que con su empuje la giroesfera rodara hacia delante, Owen al ver esto subiría a la pelirroja y al de anteojos a esta, pero antes de que Owen hiciera lo mismo un Carnotaurus se interpondría en esto, Arturo al ver el peligró entonces llamaría la atención de este:

Arturo: "OYE LAGARTIJA SUPERDESARROLLADA".

El Carnotaurus fijaría su mirada en Arturo y empezaría a ir tras el:

Owen: "OYE, ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?".

Arturo: "UNA LOCURA, SUBETE AHORA".

Sin pensarlo dos veces Owen subiría a la giroesfera y Arturo sacaría su escopeta, y con un chiflido Matilda se abalanzaría contra el Carnotaurus directo a su cabeza mordiéndola salvajemente, Arturo no se quedaría atrás y también saltaría a él con los zancos quedándose pegado a su lado contrario al de Matilda y él empezaría a dispararle a quemarropa en su cara, el Carnotaurus intentaría quitárselos de encima saltando y corriendo un poco, pero sería inútil, Matilda gracias a sus garras se quedaría pegada a él y Arturo con los Zancos activaría su garra logrando lo mismo, dentro de la giroesfera la pelirroja arrancaría el vehículo y dejarían solos a Arturo y Matilda, para fortuna de ellos un Sinoceratops embestiría al Carnotaurus haciendo que ambos tuvieran que saltar de el para evitar ser arroyados, el Sinoceratops pasaría sobre el Carnotaurus y seguiría con su camino, pero al parecer aun después de que el fuera atropellado el Carnotaurus se pararía como si nada con un par de costillas rotas, molesto entonces soltaría un rugido furioso contra Matilda que se lo devolvería, y cuando el Carnotaurus estuvo a punto de volver a atacar unas grandes mandíbulas se cerrarían en su cuello y lo tumbarían al suelo, Arturo entonces se impresionaría y se espantaría de ver quien fue su salvadora, fue la Tyrannosaurus Rex, ella al ver que tenía completamente dominado al Carnotaurus pondría un pie sobre él y daría un rugido de victoria que sería acompañado por un panorama del volcán que se rompía a pedazos, entonces una onda expansiva golpearía a todos recordándoles la amenaza del volcán, la Tyrannosaurus sin perder el tiempo empezaría a huir ignorando a nuestros protagonistas.

_REPRODUCIR: "Godzilla: King of the Monsters - Rodan __【__Intense Symphonic Metal Cover__】"_

Arturo entonces voltaria nuevamente hacia atrás y vería que una gran nube de polvo junto a una estampida de enormes dinosaurios se dirija hacia ellos.

Arturo: "! OH SHIT, CORREEEEE ¡".

Y ambos empezarían a correr entre todos los Gallimimus que huían presa del pánico, Matilda podía mantenerlos a raya mordiéndoles o empujándoles, pero Arturo debido a su tamaño haría que muchos de ellos lo empujaran, pero lograría mantenerse corriendo, hasta que un Microceratus se atravesaría en su camino y lo hacían caer, pero este con una marometa se levantaría rápidamente y seguía corriendo:

Arturo: "NO MIRES ATRÁS Y SIGUE CORRIENDO".

En el camino un Allosaurus joven en medio del pánico intentaría cazar a varios dinosaurios, pero al voltear su mirada vería a Matilda como una presa potencial e intentaría comérsela, pero Arturo al verlo este le dispararía con su escopeta, este solo le daría un rugido, pero por su distracción una roca volcánica caería en su cabeza aplastándola y matándolo en el acto, pero la explosión del impacto haría que Matilda saliera volando unos metros, Arturo al ver esto derraparía un poco en el suelo al regresa por ella y la ayudaría a levantarse.

Arturo: "Levante".

Pero la nube de ceniza ya estaría sobre ellos y ellos volverían a correr, pero la nube de ceniza ya se los empezaría a tragar, ambos aun en el límite de la nube lograrían ver un acantilado y sin más opción.

Arturo: "! SALTA ¡".

Ambos saltarían al vacío dejando atrás la gran nube de ceniza que saldría cual avalancha, durante la caída Arturo empezaría a mover los brazos como loco y Matilda trataría de caer lo más derecha posible al agua, al impactar ambos se hundirían un poco en el gran mar, pero Matilda gracias a su descendencia del Spinosaurus lo tomaría con más calma, ella vería que a su alrededor montones de dinosaurios caerían al agua, uno que otro lograrían subir nuevamente a la superficie mientras otros se hundirían hasta el fondo del mar, pero ella vería que Arturo por el impacto estaría desorientado, Matilda tomaría a Arturo del cuello de su traje y lo subiría a la superficie, pero mientras subían Arturo lograría ver la giroesfera hundiéndose con Owen y compaña adentro, Matilda también la vería y ambos con asentimiento empezarían a sumergirse hasta llegar a ellos, ellos verían a Owen intentando abrir la puerta base de disparos y puñetazos, pero Arturo rápidamente observaría toda la giroesfera notando que en la base de la compuerta tenía un ranura, el entonces sacaría su cuchillo y lo clavaria en ese lugar, el empezaría moverlo a lo largo del desliz con algo de dificultad logrando destrabarla, toda el agua entraría de golpe en la giroesfera y Arturo les señalaría a todos la montura de Matilda, indicando que se sujetaran de ella, todos entenderían y se sujetarían a ella, Arturo entonces asentiría a Matilda nuevamente haciendo que ella subiera rápidamente a la superficie.

_Pausar Reproduccion_

Una vez arriba todos tomarían una gran exhalación y respirarían nuevamente, el chico de anteojos una vez recompuesto se alejaría un poco de Matilda, pero Owen lo tomaría de su camisa y diría.

Owen: "Tenemos que llegar a la costa".

Arturo: "Matilda nos puede llevar así que sujétense a su montura".

Todos sin excepción se sujetarían a ella y Matilda empezaría a nadar al otro lado del acantilado.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Todos abrían llegado a una costa más alejada del caos provocado por el volcán, Owen estaría arrastrándose por la arena tratando de recuperar fuerzas, la pelirroja estaría acostada en la arena jadeando, el chico de anteojos estaría sentado a lo lejos recuperando el aliento, Arturo por su parte estaría de pie vigilando que no hubiera rastros de depredadores cercas y Matilda solo estaría sacudiéndose el agua que aún quedaba en sus escamas:

Pelirroja: "¿Dónde está Zia?".

Owen: "Nos traicionaron, se la llevaron, debe estar con Blue".

Arturo: "Así que tu Velociraptor se llama Blue, nombre ingenioso".

Pelirroja: "Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?".

Arturo: "Mi nombre es Arturo, y mi compañera se llama Matilda".

Owen: "No te vimos antes en el grupo de Wheatley".

Arturo: "Eso es porque no venía con ellos, ambos somos enviados del gobierno de los EU para verificar si había actividad ilegal en la isla".

Anteojos: "Entonces solo tu venias a detenernos".

Arturo: "Claro que no, nuestra misión era recolectar documentos olvidados y corroborar que no hubiera traficantes de animales en la isla, y logramos verificar que si habían".

Owen: "Entonces estamos en problemas".

Arturo: "Claro que no, ustedes fueron secuestrados y abandonados en la isla, por lo cual su inocencia está asegurada" guiño de ojo "Además se demostró cuando te dispararon allá atrás, apropósito, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes dos?".

Pelirroja: "Claire".

Anteojos: "Franklin".

Owen: "Mejor las preguntas para después Arturo; Franklin ¿Aun puedes localizarlos?".

Franklin: "Ya no puedo".

Claire: "Fue mentira, fue mentira, DESGRACIADOS TODO FUE MENTIRA".

Entonces empezaron a escuchar que en el cielo un helicóptero pasaba por encima de ellos llevando en una jaula a la Tyrannosaurus que anteriormente salvo a Arturo y Matilda, ella al verlo se sitio un poco triste por ella, pero Owen entonces diría.

Owen: "No del todo".

General: "Arturo, sigues vivo".

Arturo: "Aquí estoy general, ya sabemos hacia donde llevaron a los dinosaurios".

General: "Enterado, Arturo lleva a los supervivientes contigo y trata de averiguar lo más posible hacia donde llevaran a todos los dinosaurios".

Arturo: "Enterado; muy bien ya levántense que tenemos que ir al barco".

* * *

**Minutos después**

Una gran movilización se veía a lo largo de un puerto improvisado, montones de vehículos cargados con dinosaurios se movían en dirección a un gran barco que estaba en el lugar, Arturo y demás estarían ocultos tras unas rocas en lo alto de una montaña, Arturo gracias a sus binoculares lograría ver como Wheatley le arrancaba un diente a un pobre Stegosaurus, y más adelante el lograría ver como empezaban a mover a Blue, además de ver a Zia siendo retenida por otros hombres, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que a Ruffus lo habían metido en una caja separada, aun "durmiendo".

Arturo: "Mendigo Ruffus, te deberían dar el premio al mejor actor".

Claire: "¿Quién es Ruffus?".

Arturo: "Mi otro miembro de la manada, es ese dinosaurio negro que está en esa caja".

Arturo con su mano le señalaría una caja que solo se alcanzaba ver su cola medio salida, Owen estaría imitando a Arturo viendo todo también con binoculares.

Owen: "Tienen a Zia y ya se van".

Franklin: "Si ya los tienen a todos, ¿Para qué nos trajeron?".

Claire: "Necesitaban el sistema de rastreo para capturar a Blue".

Owen: "Haya esta y no se ve bien" entonces el volcán volvería a lanzar roca volcánica pero seguido de una erupción violenta que sacudiría todo el suelo "HAY QUE LLEGAR A ESE BARCO".

Franklin: "Esta roca está bien, es segura".

Claire: "EL BARCO O LA LAVA FRANKLIN".

Arturo: "Tú decides que hacer, nos vemos".

Franklin: "Bueno el barco está bien".

_CONTINUAR CON LA REPRODUCCION_

El volcán entonces por fin entraría en erupción total, rocas saldrían despedidas a montones a todos lados y la lava empezaba a correr como si de un tsunami se tratara, todos en el puerto entonces empezarían a subir al barco huyendo de las rocas que caían alrededor de ellos dejando un auto, entonces de lo que quedaba de selva saldrían corriendo todos tratando de llegar al barco, Matilda trataría de ir al ritmo de los demás, Owen vería el vehículo y ordenaría.

Owen: "Suban al camión".

Todos seguían corriendo evitando las grandes rocas que caían a su alrededor, cuando una de estas caería en un montón de barriles con gasolina adentro provocando una explosión que derribaría a Franklin, y detendría a los demás, Claire intentaría regresar por el pero Owen y Arturo la detendrían y le dirían que subiera al auto, Arturo sería el primero en llegar.

Arturo: "Oye estas bien".

Franklin: "¿estoy muerto?".

Owen: "Aun no, andando".

Claire por su parte se subiría de conductora al auto y lo encendería empezando a arrancar, los demás se subirían con dificultad al auto en movimiento, pero Arturo no lo haría, delante de ellos el barco ya había empezado a zarpar.

Claire: "SUJETENCE".

Ella pisaría el acelerador a fondo y lograría aterrizar en la rampa del barco, pero el auto no subiría bien, Arturo junto a Matilda entonces empezarían a empujar el vehículo por detrás lográndolo subir por completo, pero antes de que subiera bien al barco le diría a Owen.

Arturo: "Nos veremos en la costa".

_FIN DE LA REPRODUCCION_

El auto por fin entraría al barco por completo, pero Owen y Franklin no entenderían que era lo hacía Arturo, este junto a Matilda se alejarían de la compuerta y se situarían al costado del barco, Arturo sacaría su piolet y con todas sus fuerzas esta clavaria su piolet en el barco, Matilda entonces mordería con fuerza el piolet y dejaría que el barco la llevara.

_REPRODUCIR: Volcano to Death_

Mientras el barco se alejaba de la isla Arturo escucharía un cantico similar a la de las ballenas, el voltaria a la isla viendo como un Braquiosaurus intentaba llegar al barco, corriendo lo más rápido que podían sus piernas llevarlo atravesando los escombros y rocas que caían del cielo, buscando desesperadamente salvarse, siendo inútil ya que el barco se encontraba ya lejos de la orilla, Arturo con cada canto de angustia que escuchaba le saldrían unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, este solo diría.

Arturo: "Lo siento amiga, no podemos llevarte".

El Braquiosaurus solo daría otro canto antes de que la lava lo alcanzara, ella lo vería aterrada y en un intento de salvarse de la lava se pondría en dos patas, mucho humo entonces lo cubriría por completo, dejando solo su silueta a la vista, Arturo decidiría mejor dejar de ver la escena y giraría su cabeza derramando lagrimas que el mar se llevaría, un solo canto de agonía se escucharía a lo lejos dejando a todos en el barco con unas lágrimas.

Pero cuando todos dejaron de ver al Braquiosaurus una luz verde terminaría por cubrirlo y en un instante desaparearía junto con ella sin dejar rastro alguno.

**CONTININUARA…**


	7. La mansion de LockWood

**Que Pachuca por Toluca aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, bien aquí esta esté capítulo especial que a decir verdad fue muy difícil de escribir no solo por la falta de inspiración sino porque por donde vivo hubo un incendio y se quemaron todos los cables incluidos los de la electricidad e internet, pero no se preocupen no me llego a mí el incendio y según yo sepa no paso a mayores, pero bueno además tarde un día más de lo esperado solo para ver el corto de JW Battle at Big Rock que me encanto y espero poder hacerle alguna referencia a ese corto más adelante, pero por lo mientras disfruten este capítulo comenten que les ha parecido y además como ayer fue una fiesta patria les diré… VIVA MÉXICO CABRONEEESS.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 7:

**Lugar desconocido**

En lo que parecía ser el patio de un gran castillo se encontraban reunidos varios chicos y chicas que vestían capas abotonadas a una camisa blanca, delante de ellos se encontraba un señor de no más de 40 años que era medio calvo y usaba anteojos, además que traía consigo un bastón, este era un profesor de estos alumnos y este daba las indicaciones a sus alumnos:

Profesor Colbert: "Por fin ha llegado el día de la Ceremonia de Invocación, si bien este es su primer examen como alumnos de segundo año, también es un día sagrado para ustedes como nobles, pues hoy conocerán a su sirviente eterno".

Mientras el profesor hablaba Luise estaba nerviosa por ver si podría hacer lo que había prometido antes, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kirche le hablo:

Kirche: "! Oh, la emoción¡, me pregunto si podrás invocar como familiar al dragón que tanto hablabas anoche".

Louise: "Déjame tranquila".

Pasaron los minutos y cada uno de los alumnos ahí presentes empezaron a invocar a sus respectivos familiares, uno de ellos había invocado a un ojo volador, otro había invocado a una lechuza, entre muchos otros seres fantásticos, todo esto siendo visto por Montmorency:

Montmorency: "Si algún día llego a invocar algo como eso, será la humillación de mi vida".

De la nada en una pose de galán de telenovela mexicana llegaría un chico rubio que a diferencia de los demás este tendría abierta su camisa enseñando su inexistente pelo en pecho además que sostendría una rosa roja por encima de sus ojos.

¿?: "Si tu invocas algo, entonces aparecerá una criatura adorable y hermosa, Montmorency".

Montmorency: "Por supuesto".

¿?: "Los familiares que se invocan, siempre son los más adecuados para sus amos, por ejemplo, el mío será…"

Pero este fue interrumpido cuando el profesor hablo pidiendo que el siguiente alumno se acercara a hacer su invocación, este se acercó hacerlo a su manera primero presentándose ante todos en el lugar:

¿?: "Soy Guiche de Gramon, Sr. Colbert, permítame invocar a un familiar que quedará en la historia de esta escuela… y que también tendrá mi misma fama".

Profesor Colbert: "Deja de alardear, quedan muchos alumnos después de ti".

Guiche: "Muy bien" tosido "Siempre actuando como nuestro guía, gran Burihelum, trae a un gran sirviente que sea digno de Guiche de Bronce".

Fue entonces que todo en aquel lugar empezaría a temblar de gran manera asustando a todos en el lugar, pero Guiche no se inmutaría y seguiría con su ritual:

Guiche: "Responde a mi sagrada invocación".

Y con la rosa en mano la agitaría suavemente delante de él haciendo que el temblor parara, por unos momentos nada pasaría, pero en un instante una gran luz de color verde cegaría a todos en el lugar incluyendo a Guiche que se taparía los ojos con su capa, cuando la luz desaparecería una gran criatura de cuello largo parada en sus patas traseras aparecería soltando un gran cantico similar a la de las ballenas, todos en aquel lugar estarían sorprendidos y con las bocas abiertas al ver a tan enorme animal, pero esta sorpresa seria interrumpida cuando esta dejaría caer sus patas delanteras al suelo donde estaba Guiche, este al ver esto solo se cubriría con sus manos y cerraría sus ojos esperando su muerte, pero este solo sentiría un gran temblor a su alrededor y al abrir sus ojos vería que no había sido aplastado.

Guiche: "Gracias al creador".

Montmorency: "Increíble, Guiche de verdad invoco a esa cosa".

Mientras todos ellos hablaban la criatura vería a todos lados en confusión, en su mente ella pensaría en como es que llego a ese lugar, como es que estos humanos no se verían igual a los que ella estaba acostumbrada y lo más importante para ella, como es que ella se salvó de ser devorada por la gran masa de lava, todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella vio que debajo de ella saldría un muchacho pelirrubio, ella por curiosidad bajaría su cabeza hasta quedar a la misma altura de este, Guiche estaría más que sorprendido por ver a tan majestuosa bestia delante de él.

Guiche: "¿De verdad… de verdad yo te invoque?".

El profesor Colbert después de salir de su asombro le diría a Guiche:

Profesor Colbert: "Sr. Guiche, será mejor que concluya con su ritual".

Guiche: "Ha, si es verdad" entonces él se acercaría aún más a la cara de esta criatura y diría "Colgante que guarda los cinco poderes, bendice a esta criatura y conviértela en mi familiar".

Entonces Guiche le daría un beso en la nariz a la criatura que desconcertada por esto levantaría su cabeza y empezaría a sentir un enorme calor surgir de su cuerpo, ella daría un alarido de dolor por esto, en su pecho entonces se empezarían a marcar unas extrañas runas de gran tamaño que al terminar volverían a desaparecer, la criatura después de sentir esto se alejaría rápidamente del lugar espantado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, todos los estudiantes se quitarían de su camino al ver que 30 toneladas de dinosaurio corrían a las afueras de la escuela, Guiche sin pensarlo correría tras de el para intentar detenerla.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado de hacer sus respectivas invocaciones, Kirche tuvo la suerte de haber invocado una salamandra de fuego, Tabita un gran dragón azul y Montmorency había invocado una pequeña rana, el profesor Colbert miraría a todos lados en busca de alumnos que faltaran de hacer sus respectivas invocaciones.

Profesor Colbert: "Bien, ¿Es todo?".

Kirche: "No, todavía falta la señorita Valiere".

Todos voltearían a mirar a la susodicha quien solo miraría a su alrededor y pensaría:

Louise: ("Muy bien llego la hora").

* * *

**Horas antes, mundo de Jurassic World**

El barco que transportaba a todos los dinosaurios ya estaba a mitad de camino de llegar a su destino, todos dentro del barco hacían todo lo posible para mantener a todos los dinosaurios dormidos o bajo control y nunca se percataron de los dos polisones que iban colgando afuera del casco, Arturo y Matilda seguían aferrados al piolet uno al lado del otro, Arturo era el vigía de los dos y cada vez que veía que alguien se asomaba sobre la borda hacia que Matilda se sumergiera unos minutos para evitar ser descubiertos, esta situación ya había pasado como unas 5 veces, pero todo iba a flor de popa para ellos ya que también el general estaba siempre al pendiente de todos los sucesos que ocurrían tanto de ellos dos como de Ruffus.

Durante el trayecto Matilda había estado viendo como a lo lejos había una silueta azul/gris que se movía a la misma velocidad del barco, al principio ella pensó que se trataba de un tiburón o una especie de delfín, pero al ver su forma de nadar estas ideas fueron desechadas, movida por la curiosidad ella se soltó del piolet y empezó a nadar a donde estaba esta cosa, Arturo se alarmo por esto e intento hacerla regresar:

Arturo: "Matilda, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Regresa".

Matilda no haría caso a esto seguiría nadando, pero conforme se acercaba a este objeto este se le hacía cada vez más familiar al punto de que ella hiso un pequeño chasqueo con su hocico que sería inmediatamente respondió por uno igual pero más duro, Matilda al escuchar esto supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, era la Baryonyx que había conocido en Isla Nublar, ambas al verse se darían un rugido amistoso mutuo y nadarían a su alrededor jugueteando un poco, pero Matilda notaria que la Baryonyx se veía muy cansada, debido a que debió estar nadando durante bastante horas sin ningún tipo de descanso y ella ahora hacia su mayor esfuerzo para poder seguir a flote, Matilda compadeciéndose de ella la invitaría a sujetarse del piolet junto a Arturo y ella para que pudiera descansar lo suficiente, la Baryonyx sin rechistar se acercaría al barco junto con Matilda pero al llegar al piolet vería a Arturo sujetándose de este, ambos al verse se pondrían a la defensiva, Arturo sacaría su cuchillo y la Baryonyx por poco y se lo comería, pero Matilda se interpondría entre los dos sorprendiendo a la Baryonyx que le preguntaría que porque protegía a este humano, Matilda un poco avergonzada le diría que él era su alfa, la Baryonyx confundida por esto se asomaría por encima de ella y vería nuevamente a Arturo que seguía sosteniendo su cuchillo delante de él, ella le preguntaría el porqué de esto, pero Matilda solo le diría que era una larga historia, la Baryonyx aceptaría esto muy a las malas y se pondría alado de Arturo si no antes darle un rugido de advertencia sin hacerle algún tipo de daño, Arturo estaría confundido por todo esto y solo voltearía a ver a Matilda, ella solo daría una especie de risita para después sumergirse y volver a emerger ahora teniendo a Arturo en la montura.

Arturo: "Matilda, no entiendo cómo pudiste congeniar con este Baryonyx, supongo que será por ser un pariente, ¿No es así?".

Matilda solo asentiría y se sujetaría nuevamente al piolet y mirando de reojo a su nueva compañera.

* * *

**Mientras tanto adentro del barco**

Owen, Claire y Franklin habían logrado escabullirse dentro del barco hasta llegar a la camioneta donde se encontraban Zia y Blue, ellos al entrar sorprendieron en sobremanera a Zia ya que ella pensaba que habían muerto durante la explosión del volcán, ellos después de explicarle como es que pudieron subir al barco Zia les explicaría cual era la situación actual con Blue, ella había sido por poco asesinada por el disparo a quemarropa y solo gracias a sus escamas y cantidad de musculo en su cuerpo la habían salvada de que esa bala perforara algún órgano vital, pero que aun así todavía corre peligro por la hemorragia, Owen al escuchar esto se preocuparía mucho por la única miembro sobreviviente que le quedaba y le pregunto a Zia que le faltaba para poder quitarle esta bala, Zia dijo que tenía todas las herramientas quirúrgicas necesarias para la operación pero para poder realizarla primero ella necesitaba una bolsa de sangre de algún terópodo carnívoro para una transfusión, así que ella les dirá que había uno arriba del barco que sería ideal.

Después de dos minutos Owen y Claire estarían delante de un contenedor mediano preparándose para extraer la sangre del dinosaurio que Zia les dijo, Owen sin perder el tiempo abriría la puerta y se prepararía para extraer la sangre de lo que él pensaba sería un Baryonyx o un Suchomimus, pero en cambio ambos verían a un dinosaurio extraño de coloración negra con una franja naranja acostado durmiendo.

Owen: "Bien, terminemos con esto rápido".

Owen sería el primero en pasar y en buscar una vena saltada en el cuello del dinosaurio, Claire iría detrás de él cargando una bolsa de gran tamaño con una aguja al final de una manguera que la conectaba, pero mientras Owen toqueteaba todo el cuello de la criatura esta movería su cola de un lado al otro llamando la atención de ambos, ellos voltearían a ver esta cola pero esta estaría quieta, ambos entonces pensarían que solo fue su imaginación así que seguirían con lo suyo, pero antes de que pudieran seguir con esto ambos escucharían como unos mercenarios habían cerrado las puertas del contenedor, y en ese pequeño instante la criatura saltaría sobre Owen dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo, Claire se asustaría con esto y se alejaría hasta el otro extremo del contenedor dejando a Owen a su suerte, este estaría estático haciendo contacto visual en todo momento evitando mostrar algún signo de debilidad, la criatura al estar tan cercas de Owen lograría captar el aroma un tanto familiar, este acercaría aún más su hocico a Owen empezándolo a olfatear con más intensidad hasta que daría con que aquel aroma era de un Velociraptor, y cuando este por fin vio con quien estaba tratando inmediatamente se alejaría de Owen para que pudiera ponerse en pie, este rápidamente se pararía y se alejaría de él no entendiendo porque no lo ataco, pero sus respuestas fueron respondidas cuando la criatura usando sus garras dibujaría en una pared lo que parecería una garra de raptor y delante de ella una gorra de béisbol y lo empezaría a señalar con una garra.

Claire: "Owen, ¿Qué está pasando?".

Owen: "Se está comunicando" ve los dibujos "Esa garra es de un Velociraptor" solo asentiría con la cabeza "Esa gorra de béisbol es de un entrenador, entrenador de raptores" la criatura solo asentiría.

Claire: "¿Cómo es que él sabe quién eres?".

Owen al principio no lo sabría, pero después de observar su cola con más detenimiento lograría comprender la razón.

Owen: "Eso es porque Arturo le dijo quién soy".

Claire: "Espera, quieres decir que este dinosaurio es el otro compañero de Arturo, ¿este es Ruffus?".

Ruffus asentiría con su cabeza y daría un gorgojo amistoso.

Owen: "Por lo visto si, sino que otra cosa podría ser".

Claire: "Como sea, ¿entonces tu puedes comprender que decimos?".

Ruffus solo asentiría con la cabeza.

Owen: "Bien, eso facilita las cosas, oye Ruffus, necesitamos que nos ayudes, la beta de mi manada, Blue está muriendo gracias a una bala que tiene dentro de ella, pero no podemos sacársela gracias a que está perdiendo demasiada sangre y necesitamos que nos dones un poco de la tuya para poder salvarla, ¿Podrías cooperar con la tuya?".

Claire: "Owen, yo creo que exageras al hablar así con él, él es solamente un dinosaurio y no crees que solo Arturo le enseño a hacer esos dibujos".

Pero su contestación llego cuando Ruffus escribió en la pared "_¿Ella morirá?_", esto sorprendió a Claire quien se quedó sin habla, Owen estaba igual, pero respondió rápidamente:

Owen: "Si, si no le llevamos tu sangre ella morirá en poco tiempo".

Ruffus aun reacio a ser picado con esa tremenda aguja, pensaría en que es mejor tener un pequeño dolor tener que cargar con la muerte de alguien que podría ser un pariente cercano a él, así que este volvió a escribir en la pared "_Esta bien_", Owen ya más en confianza se acercaría a su cuello y empezaría a palpar cada centímetro de este hasta poder encontrar una vena saltada.

Owen: "Ya la encontré, clava la aguja".

Claire entonces tomaría su aguja y con mucho cuidado la enterraría, Ruffus no evitaría soltar un pequeño chillido de dolor, ya después de un par de minutos 3 litros de sangre habían sido recolectados.

Claire: "Bien ya la tenemos, ahora vámonos".

Owen: "Muchas gracias Ruffus".

Ellos ya habían hecho lo que debían de hacer y se estaban retirando por medio de unos agujeros que había en el techo del contenedor cuando Ruffus tomo del pie con cuidado a Owen.

Owen: "Ahora que pasa Ruffus".

Claire: "Owen, no tenemos tiempo".

Owen: "Espera un poco, creo que quiere preguntarnos algo".

Así como el digo Ruffus escribiría "_¿Saben que soy yo?_" Owen estaría intrigado por aquella pregunta que le hizo este dinosaurio, el empezaría a observarlo de pies a cabeza solo encontrando un rasgo que por mucho tiempo vio, las manos y las garras del Velociraptor, pero además de ahí no pudo encontrar alguna cosa que lo relacionara con alguna especie que el conociera.

Owen: "Oye Claire, tú fuiste la que manejo por mucho tiempo la isla, así que es seguro que tu sepas que dinosaurio es el".

Claire bajando nuevamente al suelo intento hacer memoria de algún dinosaurio que ella conociera, pero no tendría ninguno que pareciera a él, pero esto cambio hasta que ella al mirar esas manos con 3 dedos y un pulgar, los ojos de color rojo sangre y esas proto-plumas en el cuello harían que en su mente pasaran las imágenes de aquella criatura albina que hace unos años intento matarla a ella y a sus sobrinos.

Claire: "No puede ser".

Owen: "'Ya supiste de que especie es".

Claire: "Creo que él, es un Indominus Rex".

Owen al escuchar aquel nombre empezó a recordar todas las muertes que vio hechas por aquel monstruo que Wu había creado, pero este al ver a Ruffus pudo mirar que este si tenía cierto parecido a la Indominus, pero el vio que sus ojos no estaban llenos de esa ira o rabia que tenían los ojos de esa monstruo, pero este también recordó aquella platica que tuvieron con el antiguo jefe de seguridad del parque, este les había dicho que tenían un proyecto para hacer versiones más pequeñas de la Indominus que serían usadas para la guerra .

Owen: "O talvez su descendiente directo".

Claire: "De que hablas Owen".

Owen: "Recuerda un poco, Oskins antes de morir nos platicó que su intención era crear criaturas iguales a la Indominus para la guerra, yo creo que Ruffus es ese proyecto".

Claire y Ruffus abrirían sus ojos a mas no poder, Claire por ese recuerdo, pero Ruffus al pensar que él era pariente de aquella nefasta criatura que mato a todos esos dinosaurios y personas de manera tan cruel le daba terror, este inclusive en un rápido parpadeo pudo ver sus manos ahora blancas y todas llenas de sangre, pero este solo agito bruscamente su cabeza quitando esa horrible imagen de su cabeza, este voltaria a ver a ambo humanos y vería como ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él, pero Ruffus en un intento de acabar con esta tensión volvió a escribir en la pared "_gracias, ahora cuídenla_", Owen regreso a la realidad y solo asintió con su cabeza y junto con Claire salieron de su contenedor dejando solo a Ruffus quien después de analizar su propio cuerpo caería en que era una copia casi idéntica a ese horrible monstruo, así que este en un intento de ignorar esta realidad se acurrucaría en el suelo e intentaría dormirse evadiendo toda esa dolorosa realidad.

* * *

**Horas más tardes**

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el barco ya estaba en cercanías de un gran puerto, Arturo entonces indicaría a Matilda que lo mejor sería empezar a alejarse lo más que pudieran si no querían ser descubiertos, Matilda le diría lo mismo a la Baryonyx que asentiría igual con la cabeza, así que ellos una vez preparados soltarían el piolet y Arturo lo quitaría del casco volviéndolo a colocar en sus pantalones, así que ellos nadarían evitando a toda costa que alguien llegara a verlos, una vez que llegaron a los límites del puerto Arturo se comunicaría con el General:

Arturo: "General me copia, cambio".

General: "Aquí estamos Arturo, cambio".

Arturo: "Como temíamos, ellos estar cargando a todos los dinosaurios en camiones".

General: "Ya lo sabemos Arturo, nos estamos preparando para hacerles una emboscada y pararles la chamba de inmediato".

Arturo: "Apropósito General, me podría decir en donde fue que embarcamos".

General: "Están en California en estos momentos".

Arturo: "Entonces podemos confirmar que Lockwood si está detrás de todo esto".

General: "Eso todavía no lo comprobamos, pero es lo más seguro, síguelos lo más que puedas en silencio y hazme un favor, dile a tu chica que controle en todo momento a su amiguita, no queremos que ella se coma a alguien de nuestro equipo".

Arturo: "Lo intentare, cambio y fuera".

Una vez cortada la transmisión Arturo se dedicaría a seguir a cada uno de los camiones esta vez subido en la montura de Matilda siendo siempre seguidos por la Baryonyx que no era muy sigilosa que digamos pero que hacia su mayor esfuerzo, poco más de 10 kilómetros recorridos después Arturo tuvo que detenerse junto a su manada provisional ya que toda la caravana de camiones hizo lo mismo en una de las intersecciones de esa carretera, Arturo haciendo uso de sus binoculares pudo observar como Wheatley apuntaba con una pistola a Owen quien iba conduciendo uno de los camiones.

Arturo: "Rayos, los descubrieron".

Y detrás de Wheatley otros muchos mercenarios rodearon su camión evitando que ellos pudieran escapar.

Arturo: "General, me copia".

General: "Fuerte y claro".

Arturo: "Capturaron nuevamente a los rehenes".

General: "Enterados Arturo, cuando lleguemos haya nos encargaremos de rescatarlos, por lo mientras sígueles el rastro".

Arturo: "Enterado".

* * *

**10 Minutos después**

Arturo se encontraba a escondido entre el bosque que daba límite con los terrenos de Lockwood viendo como todos los vehículos se estacionaban en una parte de la mansión que daba directamente a la zona de carga que daba directamente a unos ascensores, él pudo observar en todo momento como movían a los dinosaurios con descargas eléctricas, pero puso especial atención a Ruffus quien tuvo que correr cuando abrieron la puerta de su contenedor para quedar dentro de la jaula/ascensor que bajaría rápidamente, a Arturo no le daría buena espina esto pero él no podría hacer nada, al menos por ahora.

General: "Arturo, me copias".

Arturo: "Afirmativo general, ¿Qué sucede?".

General: "Informantes nos dicen que en las carreteras aledañas a la mansión grandes narcos y traficantes de armas, además de importantes diplomáticos están avanzando en dirección a la mansión".

Arturo: "Rayos, entonces estamos en problemas, ¿qué hago entonces?".

General: "Bien, tienes dos opciones Arturo, una ya dejar el resto a nosotros o infiltrarte a la mansión y grabar todo lo que ocurra en esta para tener pruebas de esto".

Arturo: "Tomo la segunda general".

General: "De acuerdo Arturo, ten cuidado adentro de la mansión, cambio y fuera".

Una vez cortada la transmisión Arturo estuvo mirando en todas direcciones de la mansión para ver por dónde podría infiltrarse, viendo que las puertas y ventanas eran severamente vigiladas el solo pudo ver una apertura de la seguridad en una de las grandes paredes que llevaban al techo de la mansión, el tomaría su piolet en las manos y voltearía a ver a Matilda:

Arturo: "Escucha Matilda, voy a ir a ver qué ocurre adentro de la mansión, así que tu espérame aquí y ocúltate junto al Baryonyx, no dejes que los vean de acuerdo".

Matilda soltaría un graznido de afirmación junto con un asentimiento con la cabeza, así que sin más demora Arturo correría hasta quedar pegado a esta pared y la empezaría a escalar con el piolet, Matilda y la Baryonyx solo lo observarían como escalaba con gran rapidez esa gran pared.

* * *

**Mientras tanto dentro del laboratorio.**

Mills se encontraba con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara mientras veía como todos los dinosaurios eran encerrados en las jaulas, y a su lado esta Wu que examinaba a cada una de sus creaciones de manera meticulosa, pero también con cada una de ellas les daba algunas palabras de aliento, Mills veía esto con mala cara ya que creía que era una estupidez, pero no tuvo que aguantar esto mucho ya que su asistente llego corriendo.

Asistente: "Señor Mills, ya llego su criatura".

Mills: "Excelente, ¿Dónde está?".

El asistente llevaría a Mills y a Wu al fondo de la instalación donde se encontraba un pequeño callejón, Mills inmediatamente pudo observar dentro una gran roca amontonada al fondo de la jaula.

Mills: "¿Acaso es esto una broma?".

Asistente: "Claro que no señor, mire con más detenimiento por favor".

Mills haría caso a esto y al mirar mejor vería que la piedra tenía un arnés amarrado a él, el asistente tomaría un taser de seguridad y lo dispararía atreves de las rejas impactando con esta piedra la cual al ser electrificada cambiaria de color y forma hasta quedar un dinosaurio negro que daría un grito de dolor, Mills al ver a este dinosaurio una sonrisa se le dibujaría en la cara mientras que Wu solo estaría nervioso por ver a este animal siendo lastimado, el asistente dejaría de descargar la electricidad dejando a Ruffus respirar pesadamente.

Mills: "Hola, hace mucho tiempo que queríamos volverte a ver".

Ruffus al escuchar esta voz se abalanzaría contra la reja intentando atacar a Mills quien solo se alejaría de la reja y lo observaría de pies a cabeza.

Mills: "No sé cuánto tiempo estuviste en isla Nublar, pero si sobreviviste ahí todo este tiempo significa que fuiste todo un éxito".

Wu: "Increíble, tu metabolismo y crecimiento acelerado no hiso estragos en tu cuerpo, eso significa que tu ADN si fue codificado de manera correcta".

Asistente: "Señor Mills, eso no es todo lo que él pudo hacer".

Mills: "¿A qué te refieres con eso?".

Asistente: "Pues vera señor, cuando estábamos retirando el contenedor que lo contuvo encontramos esto".

El asistente le mostraría a él y a Wu su celular que tendría las fotografías de las paredes del contenedor, Mills y Wu verían extrañados esto.

Wu: "Y ¿Qué se supone que nos debe impresionar?".

Asistente: "Pues vera, estos contenedores están diseñados específicamente para que los dinosaurios no los puedan rasgar o destruir en el traslado, a excepción del Tyrannosaurus no podríamos hacerle nada, ni siquiera un cuchillo caliente podría dejarle ni siquiera un rasguño".

Mills: "Quieres decir que el Indoraptor hiso estas marcas".

Asistente: "Lo más probable señor".

Wu al escuchar estas cosas vería ahora impresionado las marcas que el Indoraptor había dejado, este volvió a ver al Indoraptor que todavía estaba tratando de atacar a Mills.

Mills: "Wu, tu qué opinas, ¿Crees que él será capaz de captar la señal del sonido del arma?".

Wu: "La verdad no sabría que decirte, un animal criado en lo salvaje siempre será impredecible".

Mills: "Apropósito, que es esto que traes en la cabeza".

Mills acercaría su mano a la cabeza de Ruffus quien intentaría arrancársela, pero por el tamaño de las aperturas de la reja solo lograría sacar un poco su boca, impidiendo que este llegue a tocarla Mills se daría por vencido en esto y mejor le preguntaría a su asistente.

Mills: "Oye ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaran nuestros invitados?".

Asistente: "Aproximadamente en 30 minutos señor".

Mills: "Bien, preparen a los dinosaurios para su venta, y preparen a ESTE para su presentación al público".

Ruffus le daría un gruñido de advertencia que Mills solo ignoraría, Wheatley llegaría por la parte de atrás de Mills:

Wheatley: "Señor Mills, ya trajimos a nuestros invitados especiales".

Mills: "Bien, llévame con ellos, Wu tu encárgate de ver si tiene algún desperfecto este dinosaurio".

Mills junto con Wheatley irían a donde habían dejado encerrados a Owen y a Claire, dejando solo a Wu que no le quito nunca su mirada a Ruffus y al celular más específicamente en la foto que decía "_¿Saben que soy yo?_".

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

Arturo estando ya en la azotea estaría buscando por donde poder entrar a la gran edificación, , este la encontró en una habitación que tenía la ventana abierta y estaba sola, este entro en silencio y con un vistazo rápido encontró en el suelo lo que parecía los restos de una reliquia dorada y a su lado un bastón corto y una almohada tirada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, Arturo estaría sospechando mucho de esta escena pero no tuvo que pensar mucho en esto ya que este encontró a un anciano acostado en la cama totalmente quieto, Arturo empezó a preocuparse al ver como estaba este anciano; pero este al voltear su mirada encontró un electrocardiograma que marcaba nula existencia de ritmo cardiaco, juntando todas las piezas de este escenario Arturo supo de inmediato que este pobre anciano fue asesinado no hace mucho, teniendo un poco de esperanza toco el brazo al descubierto del anciano encontrando que aún estaba caliente, lo que significaba que aun tenia oportunidad de salvar al viejo, Arturo empezó a hacer compresiones intermitentes al pecho del viejo además de que le daba respiración boca a boca intentando volver a oxigenar el cuerpo y que su flujo de sangre corra nuevamente por su cuerpo repitiendo el proceso varias veces.

Arturo: "Vamos, respira, respira de una vez".

Este seguiría dando RCP al viejo durante un buen tiempo, pero el hombre no respondió ninguna vez, Arturo entonces se dio por vencido y dejo de hacer esto aceptando la realidad de este anciano; pero en un instante el anciano daría un gran respiro sorprendiendo a Arturo, el viejo vería a todos lados espantado:

Arturo: "Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?".

¿?: "¿Quién eres tú?".

Arturo: "Mi nombre es Arturo señor, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?".

¿?: "!ESE MALDITO¡".

Arturo: "Shhh Señor cálmese, si alza mucho la voz podrían escucharlo".

¿?: "Ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya".

Arturo: "Primero respóndame algo señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?".

¿?: "Benjamín Lockwood".

Arturo: "Espere, si usted es Lockwood entonces usted ordeno traer a los dinosaurios a este lugar".

Lockwood: "No es así, yo quería que los dinosaurios de la isla fueran llevados a una reserva natural en una isla, fue Mills el que hiso que trajeran a los dinosaurios a tierra firme".

Arturo: "Entonces no fue usted el de la idea de vender a los dinosaurios".

Lockwood: "Así es, fue Mills el que hiso todo esto a mis espaldas, e inclusive fue el quien intentó asesinarme, yo solo quería hacer el sueño de Hammond realidad y redimirme de mi pasado".

Arturo poniendo una mirada aún más seria contactaría inmediatamente con el general:

Arturo: "General me copia" Arturo solo podía escuchar estática "General me escucha, cambio… no contesta".

Lockwood: "¿Con quién hablas?".

Arturo: "Con mi general al cargo, pero no importa eso ahora, si te intentaron asesinar lo volverán a hacer si lo encuentran, así que tenemos que ponerte a salvo".

Lockwood: "Pero mi nieta, a ella también tenemos que llevarla".

Arturo: "Luego me encargo de ella, vámonos".

Sin pensarlo el tomaría a Lockwood y lo pondría en su hombro como si fuera costal de papas, ambos saldrían nuevamente por la ventana y Arturo teniendo cuidado llevaría a Lockwood a donde el habría subido anteriormente y ahora haciendo lo contrario bajaría usando su piolet teniendo siempre cuidado en no lastimar a Lockwood, cuando Arturo toco el suelo el intento en llegar corriendo a los arbustos donde su manada estaba para ocultar a Lockwood.

Arturo: "Ya casi llegamos".

Pero un disparo cercas de su pie lo detendría, Lockwood estaría espantado de esto mientras Arturo estaría pendiente de lo que pasaba.

Mercenario: "Alto ahí".

Arturo: "Mierda, no de nuevo".

Mercenario: "¿A dónde crees que llevas a?" Pero su pregunta sería interrumpida cuando un par de mandíbulas se cerrarían en su cabeza matando al instante al mercenario, Lockwood al estar de espaldas no habría visto que fue lo que paso, pero Arturo vio todo y se alegró de que fuera ayudado, pero por quien menos esperaba.

Arturo: "Gracias Baryonyx por salvarme".

La Baryonyx lo miraría un momento para que después solo centrará en saborear lo que acababa de comer y se volvería a los arbustos donde estaba asomándose Matilda.

Arturo: "Matilda, aparte de este, él no se ha comido a otro ¿verdad?".

Ella negaría con su cabeza, Arturo entonces llevaría el cuerpo del mercenario con su otro brazo para evitar dejar evidencias de que estaban ahí, una vez en donde su manada se escondía Arturo acostaría a Lockwood en un pequeño colchón improvisado de hojas dejándolo ver a los compañeros de Arturo.

Lockwood: "Piedad, por favor no dejes que me coman".

Arturo: "Tranquilo Lockwood, ellos están conmigo, no te harán nada".

Pero mientras su vista estaba dirigida a Lockwood la Baryonyx ya le habría puesto ojos de comida a él, pero Matilda rápidamente le diría que si Arturo trajo con cuidado a este señor significaba que querían que lo protegieran, la Baryonyx le dijo que no le importaba eso y que se lo quería comer, pero Matilda le recordó que por el momento ella se había convertido en una miembro de la manada y si quería seguir siendo de ella tendría que acatar órdenes de su alfa, ella trato de ignorarla e intento comerse a Lockwood pero Arturo se puso delante de él y con una mirada autoritaria logro hacer que la Baryonyx se detuviera.

Arturo: "Escúchame bien Baryonyx, traje a Lockwood aquí porque le di mi protección junto con Matilda así que será mejor que te acostumbres a proteger a los más indefensos y no comértelos a menos que corramos peligro como lo hiciste antes, entendiste".

Matilda estaría asustada por ver esa mirada en Arturo, pero la Baryonyx estaría más que impresionada por ver que este humano le había hecho frente, ella recordaba que siempre la reacción de los humanos al verla era de asustarse o huir de ella, pero este había sido el único que no había hecho nada de eso y que aun desarmado le había hablado así, ella solamente asentiría con la cabeza y volvería a lado de Matilda.

Lockwood: "¿Cómo…como hiciste eso?".

Arturo: "Solo le reafirme que yo soy el líder en esta manada y que ella tiene comportarse como yo le diga".

Lockwood: "Acaso tu puedes hablar con ellos".

Arturo: "Claro que no, solamente uso las mismas actitudes que tendría que tomar un alfa con su manada, pero eso luego lo hablamos, necesito que usted se quede aquí en silencio mientras yo voy a volver a entrar por tu nieta".

Lockwood: "Pero como lo harás?".

Arturo: "Creo que tengo una idea".

Arturo estaría mirando fijamente al cadáver del mercenario dándole indicios a Lockwood y al resto de la manada de cuál era su idea.

* * *

**De vuelta a los laboratorios**

Ruffus estaría acostado en su jaula esperando a que su alfa fuera a rescatarlo, este no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que escucho que alguien empezó a hacer sonar los barrotes, Ruffus emocionado voltearía a ver si era Arturo, pero al único que encontró fue a al hombre que había estado acompañado a Mills.

Wu: "Veo que pensaste que era otra persona ¿No es así?".

Ruffus al ver a este hombre decidió ignorarlo y volver a acostarse en el suelo

Wu: "Veo que no tienes ni la más mínima intención de hablar conmigo, pero vine a preguntar si tú fuiste quien escribió esto".

Ruffus por aburrimiento voltearía a ver lo que este hombre le enseñaba, y encontró una fotografía de la pregunta que había hecho antes así que sin miedo asintió con la cabeza

Wu: "Ya veo".

Ruffus viendo que el hombre estaba intrigado por su escritura le escribiría en el suelo _¿Por qué le interesa?_

Wu: "Porque sé que en la naturaleza no habrías aprendido a hacer eso, y por ese arnés y esa cosa pegada a tu cabeza quiere decir que un humano te adopto, ¿no es así?".

Ruffus asentiría con la cabeza.

Wu: "Pero no solo a ti, también fue con la Spinoraptor".

Ruffus no entendería bien a quien se refería así que escribió en el suelo _¿Spinoraptor?_

Wu: "El dinosaurio que te libero hace unos años" Ruffus asintió "Y dime, ¿Él te ha tratado bien?".

Ruffus estaría sorprendido de que él estuviera interesado en eso así que escribiendo en el suelo _Así es._

Wu: "Me alegro mucho por eso, creíamos que tu serias un dinosaurio muy inestable y violento debido a que estabas en completo aislamiento, que tu serias el prototipo de una serie de armas biológicas para la guerra, pero me alegra ver que tu lograste superar mis expectativas".

Ruffus sorprendido por todo lo que le decía le escribiría _¿Porque me dices todo esto?_

Wu: "Porque es algo que tu habías preguntado, así que quise responderte, ya que es la primera vez que una de mis creaciones puede comunicarse con nosotros".

Ruffus escribió _¿Creaciones tuyas?_

Wu: "Así es, yo fui quien creo a la gran mayoría de los dinosaurios que actualmente existen, incluyéndote a ti y a la Spinoraptor y sus respectivos ancestros".

Ruffus escribió en el suelo _¿La Indominus?_

Wu: "Efectivamente y no solo ella también al Spinosaurus, pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlos creado a los dos".

Ruffus ya atrapado por la curiosidad escribiría _¿Por qué? _

Wu: "Porque ellos dos acabaron con muchas de mis creaciones, esas dos abominaciones solo eran máquinas de matar, ahora que lo digo en voz alta es algo curioso, esto debe ser lo mismo que sentirá Dios al ver que nosotros destruimos a sus demás creaciones, muy similar a lo que me dijo Malcolm hace unos años".

Ruffus estaría confundido por lo último

Wu: "Oh perdona, divague un poco, pero ahora supongo que será mi turno de preguntarte a ti algo".

Ruffus pensaría muy bien si aceptar esto, pero al final que tenía que perder con esto así que escribiendo dijo _Adelante._

Wu: "Muy bien, mi pregunta es si tú eres el alfa en tu manada".

Ruffus escribió No

Wu: "Entonces fue el la Spinoraptor o el humano"

Ruffus escribiría _Arturo_

Wu: "Conque así se llama, y supongo que él te enseño a escribir"

Ruffus escribió que _No_, _fue Evelyn_

Wu: "Evelyn, ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?".

Wu estaría tratando de recordar en donde había oído esos dos nombres antes y por fin tuvo la respuesta al recordar que hace unos años leyó en el periódico sobre un chico mexicano que había rescatado a la hija del vicepresidente, pero el hiso más énfasis en aquella foto donde a Arturo ya se lo llevaba la migra y dejo por poco caer su mochila.

Wu: "Así que siempre estuviste en tierra firme, siendo cuidado por aquel chico, ahora dime ¿Solo ves a Arturo como tu alfa?".

Ruffus escribiría _Claro que no, él es mi padre_

Wu: "Lo suponía, el factor que te hiso tan diferente a mis estimaciones era que tuviste lazos afectivos con una figura paternal".

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando uno de los encargados los interrumpiría:

¿?: "Señor Wu, en un par de minutos es el turno de subir al Indoraptor".

Wu: "Entendido; bueno supongo que aquí terminamos nuestra conversación, espero poder seguir trabajando contigo a futuro, hasta luego Indoraptor".

Pero antes de que se fuera Ruffus le escribiría_ En primera no soy Indoraptor, soy Ruffus y en segunda mejor vete de este lugar._

Wu: "A que te refieres Ruffus".

Ruffus escribiría en el suelo _Estoy en misión y esto es una cámara_; señalando a esta con sus garras.

Wu: "Ya veo, entonces por esto tú estabas en la isla junto con los demás cuando te capturaron".

Ruffus con una pequeña risa escribió _¿Me capturaron? Por supuesto que no, yo me deje capturar_.

Wu: "Así que además de astuto inteligente, pero bueno, te agradezco que me lo advirtieras, nos vemos después".

Wu se alejaría del lugar dudando mucho si hacerle caso, pero este tenía una extraña sensación sobre todo esto así que pensaría que lo mejor sería alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible, por su lado a Ruffus meterían en otra jaula aún más pequeña y lo llevarían a un ascensor que lo subiría, Ruffus daría un último vistazo a Wu quien solo se despidió de el con la mano para que después las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

* * *

**Mientras en tanto**

Arturo ya se encontraba adentro de la mansión disfrazado de mercenario, el conforme avanzaba veía como todos en el lugar llevaban palos electrificados y armas de fuego tipo magnum y rifles de asalto, Arturo trataría de estar tranquilo y no levantar sospecha alguna cuando:

Mercenario: "Oye tu".

Arturo: "Ah que sucede?".

Mercenario: "Necesito que vengas conmigo".

Arturo: "Ah sí claro".

El mercenario llevaría a Arturo a un cuarto donde había multitudes de personas trajeadas sentadas observando a un Baryonyx enjaulado.

Arturo: ("Así que aquí es donde están vendiendo a los dinosaurios").

Mercenario: "Oye no pierdas el tiempo y posiciónate en aquella esquina y mantente vigilando todo el tiempo".

Arturo: "Si señor".

Arturo haría caso a esto y se posicionaría en una esquina de la habitación, pero sin que nadie lo viera sacaría de su bolsillo un poco la cámara grabando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero este vería que un hombre de baja estatura era quien manejaba esta venta de dinosaurios y que con una señal haría que uno de los mercenarios activara una palanca que haría que la jaula junto con el Baryonyx se fuera por unas pequeñas vías de tren.

_Reproducir: Indoraptor Theme – Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom_

Eversol: "Y ahora damas y caballeros estamos a la mitad de la subasta de esta noche, queremos ofrecerles una sorpresa especial a nuestros compradores más exigentes, esta noche presentaremos un nuevo producto que hemos estado desarrollando, una criatura del futuro hecha con pedazos del pasado, damas y caballeros quedan advertidos, esta es la mezcla perfecta entre las criaturas más peligrosas que han caminado sobre la faz de la tierra"

Y de donde habría entrado el Baryonyx una gran luz saldría ocultando un poco el producto

Eversol: "Lo llamamos el Indoraptor".

Y con gran música de fondo una jaula saldría de entre la luz mostrando a Ruffus quien estaría tratando de evitar los constantes toques eléctricos por parte de los guardias, Arturo al ver esto se enojaría por ver a Ruffus en esa situación, pero el aun no podía hacer nada, y si lo hiciera sería una pelea de uno contra siete.

Eversol: "El arma perfecta para la era moderna, pensada para el combate, con una respuesta táctica mayor a la de cualquier soldado humano, … diseñada por el doctor Henry Wu que no pudo acompañarnos esta noche, con un coeficiente intelectual comparable a la humana, ya que esta criatura puede comunicarse por medio de la escritura, sus características incluyen un sentido del olfato mejorado además de un eficaz camuflaje que lo logra ocultar de los más avanzadas cámaras militares además de que es casi invisible para la vista humana; ahora hay modificaciones que se le siguen practicando".

_Detener música_

Gruvie Tanton: "! Veinte Millones ¡".

Eversol: "No, este es un prototipo que aún no está a la venta,

Chino: "Veintiuno".

Habersol: "No, este aún sigue siendo un prototipo… pero" este al ver que más y más gente subía sus propuestas el voltearía mirar a Mills quien solo asentiría con la cabeza "Veinticuatro millones de dólares, alguien da más".

Gruvie Tanton: "Veinticinco millones".

Eversol: "¿Alguien da veintiséis?".

Y mientras seguían subiendo las apuestas Arturo apenas y se estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a ese sujeto por intentar vender a Ruffus, este solamente esperaba la oportunidad para poder sacar a Ruffus de ese lugar, y como si una divinidad lo hubiera escuchado el ascensor que estaba alado de él se abriría dejando ver que este tenía metido a un Stygimoloch que estaba muy confundido, otro de los mercenarios voltearía a mirarlo solo para después ser recibido con una embestida que lo mandaría a volar a varios metros de distancia, esto fue el disparo de salida para que todos los que estaban ahí salieran corriendo del lugar con la intención de escapar del dinosaurio, Mills vería que sus planes habían fracasado por culpa de Owen que saldría del elevador, Owen con un rápido vistazo vería como uno de los mercenarios estaría a punto de disparar al Stygimoloch, Owen intentaría detenerlo pero sería interrumpido cuando Arturo lo noquearía con su escopeta.

Owen: "Arturo, como es que".

Arturo: "Luego lo hablamos Owen, debemos sacar a Ruffus de esa jaula".

Y antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando dos mercenarios los atacarían con sus palos electrificados, Owen estaría forcejeando con uno mientras que Arturo con su piolet evitaría que ese palo lo tocara, pero el mercenario le daría un golpe en la boca del estómago que no le haría nada a Arturo pero que al mercenario lo dejaría con un dolor en la mano tremendo, Arturo aprovecho este momento para golpearlo con su escopeta dejándolo fuera de combate, por su parte Owen tendría problemas con su oponente quien lo estaría arrinconando contra la pared pero este aprovechando que lo tenía agarrado de la cintura le daría un golpe de maso en su espalda dejándolo caer al suelo y terminaría con el dándole una patada en la cara que lo dejaría fuera de combate, mientras ellos luchaban el Stygimoloch ya había embestido a los demás mercenarios y a una que otra persona, Mills viendo que esto ya se le había salido de las manos le diría al mercenario que estaba en la palanca.

Mills: "SACA ESA COSA DE AQUÍ".

Haciendo caso el mercenario jalaría la palanca haciendo que la jaula empezara a moverse, pero cuando Mills y Eversol volvieran su vista a la jaula verían que esta ya estaba abierta y ya no estaba el Indoraptor.

Eversol: "Pero ¿qué?".

Mills: "Adonde se fue".

Mills entonces sentiría como algo goteaba en su traje, este junto con Eversol mirarían hacia arriba encontrando a Ruffus quien se les lanzaría encima a ambos, Mills se apartaría del lugar dejando que Ruffus solo atrapara a Eversol, este una vez que lo tenía inmovilizado le daría un rugido tan potente que haría que Eversol gritara de igual manera, pero delante de ellos el mercenario estaría a punto de dispararle en la cabeza, Ruffus se daría cuenta de esto y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar Owen le lanzaría una silla distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para que Ruffus le hiciera una barrida en los pies con su cola para que después con sus patas delanteras lanzara lejos el arma dejando al mercenario a merced de Ruffus, Eversol al ver que Ruffus ahora tenía puesta su vista en otra persona intentaría en escapar pero antes de que siquiera diera 4 pasos recibirá un puñetazo en la cara que le rompería la nariz.

Eversol: "Pero quién diablos…".

Y antes de que pudiera seguir su dialogo un golpe con la culata de una escopeta lo tumbaría al suelo quedando inconsciente en el proceso.

Arturo: "Eso es por haber querido vender a Ruffus".

Ruffus al escuchar esto voltearía a ver a Arturo quien lo estaría mirando con una gran sonrisa:

Arturo: "Ven aquí mi pequeño latoso".

Ruffus entonces se le lanzaría tirándolo al suelo donde lo empezaría a lamerlo, Arturo entonces lo tomaría de la cabeza y con un movimiento tipo lucha cambiarían de posición y entonces empezaría a hacerle cerillito en la cabeza.

Arturo: "Te dije que vendría a sacarte de aquí o no pequeño maldoso".

Ruffus soltaría un chillido de alegría, ambos se separarían y mirarían a Owen quien se notaría fatigado y cansado.

Arturo: "Oye Owen, buen trabajo con lo de los guardias".

Owen: "Gracias Arturo, pero dejaron escapar a Mills".

Arturo: "No te preocupes por eso, el no lograra irse muy lejos de aquí".

* * *

**Mientras afuera de la mansión**

Todos los que habían asistido a la subasta estaban corriendo por sus vidas ya que aún los seguía persiguiendo el Stygimoloch, pero cuando salieron por la zona de carga todos serían recibidos por docenas de soldados americanos que les apuntaban con unos rifles de asalto, muchos de los presentes intentarían volver adentro, pero serian interceptados por el Stygimoloch que los embestiría lanzándolos a volar, y cuando este estuvo de embestir a uno de los soldados Matilda le saltaría enzima solo inmovilizándolo en el lugar.

¿?: "Muchas gracias por salvar a uno de mis hombres Matilda".

La susodicha voltearía a mirar a quien le hablo reconociendo al instante quien era, era el general quien por alguna razón está en el lugar.

General: "Muy bien, por las leyes establecidas de los estados unidos de américa todos ustedes quedan arrestados".

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bien creo que este será mi primera anotación de pie de página así que les preguntare algo con lo cual ando indeciso, la Braquiosaurus le debería dejar el nombre que tenía la topo de la serie (Belldandy) o debería ponerle otro nombre, y si es la segunda comenten cual debería ser, sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**


	8. Llegada a Tristain parte uno

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta historia de dinosaurios que al parecer es la más vista de mi perfil, eso me agrada y me anima a escribir capítulos más largos, y bueno pos que les digo, por fin termine este capítulo que me fue un dolor de cabeza de escribir por la condenada enfermedad del bloqueo del escritor, pero ya está que es lo importante, sin más que decir comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo, compártanlo con sus amigos (sone como youtuber) y como siempre digo al final, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 8:

**Laboratorios de la Mansión Lockwood**

Momentos antes de que el ejército arribara a la mansión, se veía una gran movilización dentro del laboratorio, científicos y asistentes iban de izquierda a derecha guardado material de investigación y uno que otro matraz con sangre de diferentes dinosaurios puestos en neveras portátiles, pero lo que más llamaba la atención fue un hueso que estaba protegido por un tubo.

Wu: "Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen las autoridades, necesito únicamente lo indispensable todo lo demás déjenlo, oye tu".

Franklin: "Si dígame".

Franklin había logrado infiltrase entre los muchos científicos, estando disfrazado de uno de ellos y haciendo lo mejor posible por no delatarse.

Wu: "Trae las muestras de sangre de la raptora, … no te quedes ahí parado como idiota, además tráeme 50 unidades de Carfentanil y un juego de flebotomía ahora".

Wu estaría caminando por el laboratorio hasta llegar a donde había una gran jaula que tenía adentro a la Velociraptor Blue que estaba inquieta, y a su lado estaba Zia, pero esposada a esta.

Wu: "Necesito más sangre de esta raptora".

Blue intentaría atacarlo, pero gracias a la jaula solo lograría asustarlo.

Zia: "Adelante, tómalas".

Wu: "Ok escúchame bien, deberás cooperar quieras o no, necesito esa sangre y la conseguiré sea contigo o sin ti"

Zia: "Si, pues esta está contaminada".

Wu: "No es verdad, yo me encargue de crear a Blue, su sangre es pura, cada célula de su cuerpo fue criada en un ambiente controlado".

Zia: "Si, pero le hice una trasfusión de sangre de ese dinosaurio negro así que, ahora tiene un revoltijo".

Wu: "¿Que tú qué?".

Zia: "Así como escuchaste, uno de tus hombres le disparo en el abdomen a Blue y yo tuve que retirarle la bala, pero para eso tuve que administrarle sangre de otro para que no muriera, agradéceselos a tus hombres".

Wu se quedaría se quedaría quieto pensando en aquello, pensar que su creación fue casi asesinada por los hombres de Mills era una cosa, pero este se enfocó en aquella imagen de los mensajes que Ruffus había escrito, pero el que más visualizo fue aquel que decía _"¿Ella morirá?"_ entendiendo que ese mensaje iba dirigido a quien fuera que le fue a sacar la sangre.

Zia: "¿Qué, acaso el gato te comió la lengua"?

Franklin mientras tomaba las cosas que Wu le había pedido del estante encontraría una jeringa llena de sedantes, el pensando en usarla contra Wu intentaría inyectársela en el cuello, pero se detendría justo cuando Wu le hubiera tirado las llaves a Zia.

Zia: "¿Por qué tu estas…?".

Wu: "Quiero que le digas a Owen que cuide bien de Blue, y dile a Arturo que más vale que cuide con su vida a Ruffus y a la Spinoraptor o si no se las verá conmigo".

Wu empezaría a alejarse, Franklin al ver esto rápidamente se quitaría su cofia y se dedicaría a ayudar a Zia a quitarse las esposas, Wu vería esto, pero le restaría importancia, el iría directo a uno de sus científicos.

Wu: "Y bien, cuanto falta para que podamos irnos".

Científico: "Señor ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en los Vehículos, solo falta poner unos cuantos huevos que tenemos incubando".

Wu: "Dense prisa entonces, vámonos de aquí AHORA".

Wu entonces saldría del laboratorio siendo seguido por todos los científicos que traían cargando todos los huevos que había en el lugar, dejando solo a los chicos y a Blue que seguiría intentando salir de su jaula.

* * *

**Regresando a la actualidad**

En las afueras de la mansión Lockwood varias camionetas y helicópteros rodeaban toda la mansión evitando que alguien escapase de ahí, pero estando específicamente en la zona de carga se veía como varias personas eran esposadas y subidas a camiones policiacos que una vez llenos se retiraban del lugar, el General observaba todo esto con un aire de satisfacción y a un lado de él estarían Matilda y la Baryonyx que estarían viendo todo junto con él, pero la Baryonyx tendría fija su vista en el Stygimoloch que estaba encerrado en una jaula, ella lamería sus labios poniendo más nervioso al Stygimoloch que haría lo posible por escapar de su depredadora, el General vería eso con una sonrisa y no evitaría soltar un par de carcajadas, cuando observaría que de la entrada del edificio salían Arturo junto con Owen, Claire y Maisie, pero más atrás saldría Ruffus que tendría en su hocico a un Eversol inconsciente, Ruffus al ver a su compañera soltaría a Eversol quien cayó en el suelo y despertaría solo para que inmediatamente Ruffus pasara sobre él volviéndolo a dejar en los reinos de Morfeo, Ruffus llegaría con Matilda y ambos girarían alrededor de ellos jugueteando y empezarían a comunicarse por medio de sus graznidos, Arturo estaría feliz de ver tan conmovedora reunión pero este se centraría en el General quien se habría acercado a él.

Arturo: "General" pose de soldado.

General: "Jajá Descansa soldado" Arturo se relajaría "Me da gusto que hayas salido de todo esto en una sola pieza".

Arturo: "Lo mismo digo, se me hace increíble todo lo que ocurrió en este día".

General: "Lo mismo digo, y bien, ¿conseguiste los documentos que te pedí?".

Arturo: "Claro que si General, justo en este momento se los doy".

General: "Espera un poco Arturo, mejor quédatelos por el momento".

Arturo: "Y eso porque General".

General: "Eso es porque en donde estamos hay muchas personas de altas influencias y narcotraficantes que bien podrían intentar quitármelos, así que lo más conveniente esos documentos sean un secreto entre nosotros y que sea que Matilda los siga cargando al menos hasta que lleguemos a la base".

Arturo: "Entendió".

General: "Ahora, Sr. Grady".

Owen estaría verificando el estado de los que lo acompañaban, pero al escuchar al General dejaría eso por un momento.

Owen: "Si señor".

General: "Espero que usted junto con la señorita Claire puedan cooperar para averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió en dentro de la mansión".

Owen: "Claro que sí".

General: "Bien entonces…" Maisie le tomaría de la mano "¿Qué sucede pequeña?".

Maisie: "¿Señor que va ser de mi ahora que mi abuelo ya no está?".

General: "¿De que estas hablando niña?".

Maisie: "Cuando fui a la habitación de mi abuelo él ya estaba SNNIF ".

Maisie ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar sobre el General, el sintiendo compasión abrazaría a Maisie consolándola, una vez pasado el momento el General limpiaría las lágrimas de la niña y con una señal él le indicaría que lo siguiera, Maisie sin dudarlo lo seguiría hasta una ambulancia, ella no entendería porque quería llevarla a ella.

General: "Solo sube a ella, ahí encontraras tu respuesta pequeña".

Maisie dudosa se acercaría a la ambulancia no sabiendo que es lo que le esperaría, ella al abrir la puerta encontraría algo que la dejaría sin palabras, en la camilla estaba acostado su abuelo siendo atendido por unos enfermeros y a un lado de ellos estaba la nana Iris quien se daría cuenta de la presencia de Maisie, ella sin dudarlo y con lágrimas en los ojos correría a abrazar a su abuelo Lockwood quien la recibiría en un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor.

Todos desde afuera verían esto con una sonrisa unánime, después de unos minutos la ambulancia se iría del lugar dejándolos solos, el General entonces nuevamente se pondría manos a la obra cerciorándose que cada no faltaba nadie más por ser arrestado, pero este notaria que faltaban los causantes de todo esto.

General: "¿Dónde se abran escondido esos miserables?".

Arturo: "Habla de Mills verdad".

General: "Así es, pero no sé dónde podrá estar".

Owen: "Yo si se General".

General: "Entonces ¿porque tardas para decirlo?".

Owen: "Lo más seguro será que él se haya refugiado en los laboratorios o en la zona del museo".

General: "Así que hay dos posibles escondites entonces… Arturo".

Arturo: "Si señor".

General: "Tú y tu manada irán a la zona de los laboratorios y verificaran si ahí está, y si es correcto tu nos avisaras por tu comunicador".

Arturo: "Entendido General".

Arturo entonces se empezaría a mover con su manada incluyendo a la Baryonyx que hacía mucho ruido.

General: "Arturo espera".

Arturo: "¿Qué paso?".

General: "Creo que sería muy conveniente que mejor dejes que nosotros nos llevemos a la Baryonyx y solo vayas con tu manada real".

Arturo: "Perdón General, creo no haberlo escuchado bien, ¿podría repetirlo?".

General: "No te hagas el sordo Arturo, te dije que dejes que la Baryonyx nos acompañe en nuestro camino".

Arturo: "Señor con todo respeto, pero no creo que sea buena idea que usted y su equipo la lleven, ella es salvaje y como tal no está entrenada, mi manada es una cosa, pero ella pues…".

General: "No dudes en mi liderazgo hijo, podre ser viejo, pero se cómo controlar a un animal como ella".

Ambos empezarían a discutir sobre el porqué si/no debería dejar a la Baryonyx ir, por su lado Matilda captando la idea del General intentaría algo, así que juntaría a toda su manada para discutir el tema, por medio de rugidos Matilda hablaría con ambos preguntando que opinaban ellos de esto, Ruffus decidiría mejor no meterse en esto debido a que él no la conocía tanto como Matilda, por su parte la Baryonyx decía que esto era una tontería, que ese humano es solo un montón de carne correosa andante y que pronto será peso muerto.

Matilda escucharía esto pero a la vez recordaría lo que le dijo en la isla, que quería sentir que era estar en una manada, así que apegándose a su lado bueno Matilda la convencería de intentar estar en una manada aparte de la de ella, la Baryonyx un poco reacia a esto vería de reojo al General que aun intentaba convencer a Arturo, ella volvería su vista a Matilda que con un gorgojo bajo le diría que almenos lo intentara, ella confiando en Matilda se separaría del grupo y se pondría alado del General, ambos humanos al verla estarían confundidos de esto, pero la Baryonyx queriendo imitar un poco a Matilda le daría un pequeño empujón con la boca al General para después darle un rugido bajo.

General: "Bueno, supongo que ella ya lo decidió".

Arturo: "Pero…como es que… pero si ella inclusive me intento comer hace rato" voltearía a ver a su manada, Ruffus no queriendo quedar en esto solo señalaría a Matilda con la mano "Así que tú la convenciste ehhh" Matilda con una sonrisa asentiría "Solo dime que le enseñaste a siempre seguir y escuchar al General".

Matilda borraría su sonrisa y olvidando ese detalle volvería a ponerse alado de la Baryonyx a decirle todo lo esencial de ser miembro de una manada, ella vería confundida esto, pero entendiendo a Matilda intentaría hacerlo.

Arturo: "Déjame adivinar, se te olvido decirle cómo hacerlo verdad".

Ella solo daría un gorgojo débil indicado que sí, Arturo solo suspiraría y vería al General acariciando en su hocico al Baryonyx.

Arturo: "Bien, usted gana, lleve a la Baryonyx, solo tenga cuidado con su equipo".

General: "No te preocupes por eso Arturo, le enseñare a este perro viejo nuevos trucos".

Arturo entonces se iría del lugar solamente con Ruffus y Matilda mientras el General se iría con Owen, Claire, un par de soldados y la Baryonyx dejando a un par de docenas de soldados vigilando los alrededores de la mansión.

Arturo volvería a donde fue la subasta para adentrarse al lugar, con un vistazo rápido vería que el ascensor estaba inhabilitado y esto lo sabía ya que el teclado de este estaba completamente destrozado, pero viendo por donde subían a los dinosaurios notaria que las puertas seguían abiertas, Arturo seguiría los carriles del suelo pero se detendría al ver que al final había una gran caída, Arturo observaría hacia arriba encontrando el ascensor que estaba un piso más arriba, Arturo recordaría que de este lugar era de donde sacaban a los dinosaurios así que sin más Arturo con un chiflido indicaría a Ruffus el aferrarse a las paredes del ascensor para que después Matilda se sujetase de él, Arturo entonces tomando su piolet lo clavaria a la pared dejando que su propio peso lo hiciera descender siendo seguido por sus híbridos.

Una vez abajo Arturo sería el primero en salir del ascensor con su escopeta en mano, vigilando que no hubiera nadie en el lugar, al no haber moros en la costa avanzarían por el lugar encontrando una barbaridad de especies de dinosaurios enjaulados, desde Comsognathus hasta Apatosaurus, los herbívoros eran de los más tranquilos ya que o dormían o comían, mientras que los carnívoros buscaban desesperadamente salir de sus jaulas embistiéndolas o mordiéndolas sin éxito alguno, Matilda sería la que más estaría deteniéndose debido a que en el camino encontraría más Baryonyx y uno que otro Suchomimus por el camino, Arturo no le diría nada y seguiría avanzando junto con Ruffus, este mismo olería en el ambiente un olor bastante familiar.

Arturo: "¿Qué fue lo que detectaste amigo?".

Ruffus con un solo cabeceo indicando que lo siguiera, ambos empezarían a avanzar por las jaulas hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, Ruffus de un brinco llegaría mientras que Arturo subiría corriendo por las escaleras, una vez arriba seguiría a Ruffus por lo que parecía el laboratorio, observando que todo en el lugar esta desordenado, papeles estaban donde sea, uno que otro matraz roto y objetos de investigación desperdigados, Arturo sabría que lo más probable era que los que hubieran estado ahí ya estarían lejos de la mansión, dejaría esto para después y seguiría hasta dar junto con Ruffus.

Arturo: "Así que por eso nos trajiste hasta acá".

Delante de ambos estaba la jaula con Blue adentro, ella se mostraría hostil en todo momento contra ambos, Ruffus intentaría hablar con ella, pero Blue no estaría dispuesta a hablar con él intentando atacar desesperadamente a Ruffus, Arturo por fin entendería por qué le importaba tanto ella a Ruffus, el al recordar como lo habían llamado antes entendería que el en realidad pertenecía a la familia de los raptores y es por eso que era tan listo y social, Ruffus voltearía a mirarlo intentando conseguir ayuda de él, pero en su campo de visión vería algo que lo alertaría, este empujaría a Arturo tirándolo al suelo.

Arturo: "Oye que te pasa…¡!".

Ruffus recibiría una bala que le rebotaría en su piel, Arturo al ver esto voltaria a ver quién fue el que disparó el arma encontrando a nadie más y nadie menos que a Mills junto con 4 mercenarios armados.

Mills: "Vaya, así que tú fuiste quien libero al Indoraptor".

Arturo: "Y que, si fue así, yo lo entrene para que pudiera escaparse de cualquier lado sin necesidad de que nosotros como tal lo ayudáramos".

Mills: "Si dices que tú le enseñaste a hacerlo significa que tú fuiste quien se robó a mis preciosas criaturas hace tres años, me alegra que los hayas entrenado, pero me molesta que un SUCIO MEXICANO ROBE MI PROPIEDAD".

Arturo: "Ruffus no es propiedad de nadie".

Mills: "¿Ruffus?, así es como llamas a esta abominación".

Arturo: "De aquí la única abominación eres tu cabron".

Mills: "¿Cabron?, ahhh no me digas que eso fue un insulto hacia mi persona, ja que ironía, una vil alimaña esta con esta abominación, el uno para el otro, pero no importa, tomare lo que me pertenece mientras que tú te despides de este mundo".

Pero mientras Mills y sus hombres apuntaban a ellos Matilda estaría escondida detrás de uno de los tantos muebles, Arturo lograría verla de reojo, el intentaría ganar algo de atención haciendo algo arriesgado.

Arturo: "Bla bla bla, es lo único que te escucho decir gallina blanca".

Mills: "¿Cómo fue que me llamaste, imbécil?".

Arturo: "Gallina Blanca, porque eres un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarme cara a cara sin tener que estar atrás de sus guaruras".

Mills: "No sé lo que intentas llamándome así pero no lograras nada con eso".

Mientras Arturo picaba en su ego Matilda estaría atrás de uno de los mercenarios, ella llamaría su atención al hacer toqueteos en el suelo con su garra trasera, todos voltearían a verla, pero sería demasiado tarde, Matilda saltaría sobre uno de los mercenarios destrozándole el cuello, aprovechando la brecha Ruffus taclearía a otros dos de los mercenarios junto a Mills y los atacaría mientras estaban en el suelo, por su parte Arturo se encargaría del mercenario que quedaba disparándole a mansalva con su escopeta asesinándolo al instante quedando solo Mills que se alejaría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, uno de los mercenarios intentarían alcanzarlo arrastrándose pero sería rápidamente agarrado de la pierna por Ruffus quien lo jalaría hacia atrás asesinándolo, Mills seguiría arrastrándose hacia atrás pero este se quedaría atrapado entre el controlador y nuestros protagonistas, Ruffus y Matilda ya se habrían hecho cargo de los mercenarios.

Arturo: "Bien Mills esto se acabó".

Mills: Mira de reojo al controlador "Eso es lo que tú crees".

Rápidamente Mills se pondría de pie y empezaría a presionar botones rápidamente, Arturo no sabría que hacia hasta que escucharía como las rejas de los dinosaurios empezarían a subir, aterrado solo escucharía los rugidos de todos los Allosaurios (3 jóvenes y dos adultos), los Carnotaurus (Una pareja desarrollada) y a un par de Dilophosaurus que empezaban a salir.

Mills: "Da un paso más y abriré las compuertas principales, ¿Y sabes que pasara después de eso verdad?".

Arturo: "Si te atreves a hacer eso nosotros…"

Antes de que terminara de hablar otros 7 mercenarios se pondrían a la par de Mills protegiéndolo.

Mills: "No tienes más opción, tendrás que dejarme ir a mí y a mi gente si no quieres que todos ellos salgan corriendo al exterior".

Arturo: "Aun si lo hiciera no llegaras muy lejos, la mansión está rodeada por militares".

Mills: "Oye, tienes razón, entonces supongo yo que tendré que buscar la manera de conseguir una ruta de escape ¿no lo crees?"

Arturo: "¡NOOO!".

Mills abriría las puertas principales, todos los dinosaurios podrían atención al sonido de las puertas y al ver una vía de escape saldrían corriendo en dirección a la zona de descarga.

Mills: "Bien Arturo, tienes dos opciones, una es intentar detenerme dejando que los militares de afuera sean comidos o salir junto con esas Quimeras a proteger a tus compañeros, vivir o morir, es tu decisión".

Arturo no teniendo más opción correría detrás de los carnívoros siendo seguido por su manada, mientras Mills sonreiría maliciosamente extrañando un poco a su guardia.

Mills: "Oigan, saben algo, hagamos esto más divertido para ellos".

Volviendo a los controles abriría otra celda con el nombre de TRX

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

Afuera de la mansión los militares seguían rondando el perímetro, cuando varios de ellos escucharon sonidos provenientes de la zona de carga, uno de ellos inclusive se acercó a aquel túnel solo para recibir la sorpresa de que un Allosaurio lo taclearía con la cabeza lanzándolo varios metros al aire antes de que chocara contra un árbol y callera al suelo sin vida, los otros soldados lograrían quitarse del camino de los demás dinosaurios, un par de Allosaurios jóvenes seguirían corriendo en línea recta junto con un adulto mientras que un joven y el otro adulto se detendrían una vez que salieron junto con los Dilophosaurus pero los Carnotaurus al ver a los soldados se detendrían en seco y cargarían contra los soldados, los soldados empezarían a disparar para defenderse pero lo único que lograrían seria gritar.

Este grito llegaría hasta oídos del General, que se detendría junto al resto de su gente.

Owen: "¿Qué fue eso?".

El General sin decir nada correría de regreso al exterior siendo seguido por la Baryonyx, ellos al llegar a la puerta verían una carnicería, soldados corrían por sus vidas siendo brutalmente asesinados por los carnívoros, el General no permitiría que sus hombres sean comida de dinosaurios así que con gran valor saldría corriendo de la mansión disparando a diestra y siniestra su rifle de asalto.

Un Carnotaurus estaría a punto de comerse a un soldado, pero seria acribillado en el ojo por el General, el Carnotaurus ciego movería su cabeza salvajemente sobándose con el suelo intentando calmar el dolor, pensando que lo que había ocasionado ese dolor fue el ataque de un depredador preferiría huir del lugar que dejar que su ahora único ojo fuera dañado, daría oportunidad al General de tomar de brazo al soldado y llevarlo a la mansión, otro soldado estaría logrando esquivar al Allosaurios joven pero su suerte no duraría mucho ya que este tropezaría cayendo de cara al suelo y antes de que las mandíbulas del animal tocaran al soldado la Baryonyx llegaría cerrando sus mandíbulas en el cuello del Allosaurio empezando una lucha feroz entre ambos, el Allosaurio lograría zafarse del mordisco e intentaría hacerle lo mismo a la Baryonyx quien se erguiría un poco más evitando el mordisco y le regresaría el ataque en forma de zarpazo en la cara que dejaría un marca horrible pero no pararía ahí el ataque ya que seguiría dándole zarpazos en el cuerpo y en la cara logrando derribarlo, el Allosaurio viendo que este combate no lo ganara huiría dejando como victoriosa a la Baryonyx, pero ella no tendría tiempo de disfrutarla ya que un Allosaurio adulto se pondría justo delante de ella.

Owen por su parte estaría enfrentándose a la pareja de Dilophosaurus que estarían tratando de entrar a la mansión, Owen estaría disparando con un arma tranquilizante, pero los Dilos estarían esquivándolos fácilmente y contraatacando con su veneno que escupirían contra él, Owen se cubriría con la puerta esquivándolos.

Owen: Toma un comunicador "Arturo, que diablos paso haya abajo" … "¡Arturo!".

No tendría más tiempo para hablar ya que uno de los Dilos habría logrado derribar la puerta sobre Owen, dando un rugido contra Owen intentaría morderle en el cuello, Owen lo evitaría usando la puerta como escudo, el Dilo estaría concentrado en el ataque y sin previo aviso sería rápidamente embestido por el General y el soldado que entraban al mismo tiempo tumbándolo al suelo, el General aprovecharía que el Dilophosaurus se estaba recuperando para dispararle directo al cerebro, el Dilophosaurus se tambalearía un poco y daría un par de pasos antes de que se cayera al suelo sin vida.

General: "LEVANTATE" ayuda a levantarse a Owen "CUBRAN LA ENTRADA CUANDO SALGA".

Owen: "General que va a hacer, no salga".

General: "No dejare que nadie de mi equipo muera en mi presencia".

Soldado: "Pero señor, todos estamos aquí, ya no quedan soldados afuera".

General: "NO ES CIERTO, NUESTRA COMPAÑERA SIGUE LUCHANDO CONTRA ESAS COSAS Y NO DEJARE QUE MUERA".

Sin ninguna otra palabra el General saldría de la mansión corriendo dejando que Owen y los demás cubrieran la entrada con muebles y todo lo que podían apilar, el Dilophosaurus restante vería al General corriendo e intentaría dispararle su veneno, pero el General ingenioso se cubriría con su saco y con su otra mano por debajo le dispararía en la cabeza al Dilo que caería muerto al suelo, el General soltaría su saco y seguiría avanzando hasta alcanzar a la Baryonyx pero lo que vería lo dejaría sin palabras.

La Baryonyx no tendría mucho que hacer en su situación ya que el Allosaurio al que enfrentaba era más grande y la estaba dominando, ella estaría sangrando del cuello debido a mordidas previas, su pecho ahora estaba lleno de heridas profundas y en los costados de su cuerpo había rasguños enormes, el General estaría estupefacto por tal cantidad de heridas que tenía, la Baryonyx con un último esfuerzo intentaría darle un zarpazo que conectaría con el hombro del Allosaurio, su garra más grande lograría incrustarse en su hombro logrando molestar más a su adversario que con gran ira la tumbaría al suelo con su fuerza y le pisaría la cabeza evitando que ella se volviera a levantar, sin previo aviso el General empezaría a disparar contra el Allosaurio que confundido retrocedería mientras el General avanzaba con rifle en mano hasta ponerse delante de la Baryonyx.

General: "¡VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITO ENGENDRO!"

El General seguiría disparando su arma logrando alejar al Allosaurio un par de metros, la Baryonyx lograría ver al General que seguía de pie delante de ella protegiéndola, ella daría un rugido bajo intentando hacer que el General la dejara ahí y huyera del lugar.

General: "Tranquila muchacha, deja esto ahora en mis manos".

Pero solo duraría unos segundos más ya que el arma se atascaría impidiendo el paso de más munición, inutilizada esa arma el General la tiraría y sacaría de su bolsillo un revolver Winchester con el cual dispararía al Allosaurio que ya estaba irritado por todas esas picaduras de mosquito, el Allosaurio soltaría un fuerte rugido de ira y cargaría contra el General que no sedería camino, y a pocos centímetros de devorar al General Arturo junto con su manada saltarían al costado del Allosaurio y como si fuera una cama elástica volverían a saltar de él lográndolo derribarlo al suelo.

Ruffus no permitiendo que el Allosaurio se pusiera de pie rasgaría parte de la pierna siendo seguido por Matilda, el Allosaurio furioso daría una patada a ambos haciendo que estos se alejasen, furioso el Allosaurio se pondría de pie; pero… debido a esas heridas este volvería caer al suelo, furioso volvería a pararse repitiendo este proceso varias veces más todas con el mismo resultado, Ruffus y Matilda se pondrían delante de y con un rugido al unísono lograrían dominar al Allosaurio quien solo dejaría de moverse.

General: "Arturo, ¿QUE CARAJOS FUE LO QUE PASO?".

Arturo: "Fue Mails él nos tendió una trampa a mí y a mi manada, libero a los dinosaurios para que el pudiese…".

Su conversación seria interrumpida cuando escucharían los pasos del Carnotaurus que quedaba, este sin pensarlo se abalanzaría contra ellos, Ruffus junto con Matilda se abalanzarían contra él, Ruffus saltaría justo antes de que el Carnotaurus mordiera logrando sujetarse al cuello de este y empezaría a rasgar su cabeza y terminaría mordiendo el cuello por arriba, mientras Matilda se colgaría de su costado y subiría hasta lomo; el Carnotaurus intentaría desesperadamente el quitarse a ambos de encima, y viendo que había estructuras y arboles alrededor empezaría a chocar contra estas agrede, primero contra la mansión.

Ruffus sentiría como su cuerpo fue aplastado varias veces, el Carnotaurus sin quedarse en esa rutina empezaría acorrer raspando la pared con Ruffus, este puso todo de sí para resistir, pero su cuerpo no resistió mas así que cayo inconsciente al suelo, Matilda se percataría de esto soltando un chillido de preocupación a su compañero, pero bajaría su guardia dándole la oportunidad al Carnotaurus de sujetar su cola con las mandíbulas para después lanzarla contra los humanos, Arturo y el General se quitarían del camino dejando que Matilda se estrellase contra la Baryonyx que intentaría soportar su caída.

Arturo: "¡MATILDA!".

Arturo correría hasta quedar junto a ella quien estaría con un par de huesos rotos debido al impacto, Arturo volvería su vista contra el Carnotaurus quien estaría mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Arturo fijaría la mira de su escopeta contra el siendo seguido por el General con su Winchester, cuando ambos bandos iban a colisionar estos se detendrían en seco debido a un rugido aterrador proveniente de donde habían venido.

El Carnotaurus estaría nervioso y muy asustado, al punto de que este saldría corriendo del lugar olvidándose del enfrentamiento, el Allosaurio haría lo mismo, recuperando fuerza correría aun con el dolor incesante en sus piernas, Ruffus aun seguiría inconsciente y Matilda junto a la Baryonyx estarían fuera de combate.

General: "Que nadie mueva un musculo".

Pequeños temblores empezarían a sentirse en el lugar y con cada gran paso que se escuchaba estos se hacían más fuertes, de la zona de carga una cabeza enorme asomaría mostrando unos enormes colmillos y más atrás un cuerpo voluminoso de varias tonalidades de café que cargaba unos pequeños brazos con manos de dos dedos, la criatura saldría completamente a la vista de todos mostrando que no era ni nadie más ni nadie menos que la reina de Isla Nublar, la Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Ella miraría hacia todos lados tratando de ver si había algo que comer, primero olería la sangre de los Carnotaurus que estaba en el suelo, pero después fijaría su vista en el cuerpo sin vida del Dilophosaurus que el General había abatido, ella se acercaría y con gran ferocidad tomaría el cuerpo inerte entre sus mandíbulas y lo empezaría a zangolotear de un lado al otro para asegurar que estuviera sin vida, una vez asegurada ella tragaría el cuerpo completo de un bocado asqueando a todos en el lugar, la Tyrannosaurus seguiría oliendo el aire encontrando el rastro de la Baryonyx, el General y Arturo estaría aterrados por la aproximación de la bestia; a cada paso era más temor para los humanos que lograban aun estar quietos.

Ruffus lograría despertarse bien y visualizaría a la Tiranosaurio cercas de Arturo así que con gran valor empezaría a rugir contra ella llamando su atención, la Tyrannosaurus voltearía rápidamente contra él, Ruffus no sedería de retar a la Tyrannosaurus quien no permitiendo que esa criatura se pase de lista se lanzaría contra el, Ruffus se quedaría quieto en ese lugar hasta el último momento, y ya estando a un metro Ruffus saltaría a un lado logrando que la Tyrannosaurus se estrace contra la mansión, Ruffus bien la oportunidad saltaría encima de la Tyrannosaurus, pero ella ya sabía las estrategias de ataque de los raptores así que solo se agacharía haciendo que Ruffus pasase de largo estrellándose estrepitosamente al suelo, la Tyrannosaurus se pondría de pie nuevamente y soltaría un rugido atronador contra Ruffus para después con su masiva cabeza lo lanzara por los aires estrellándose contra un árbol, Ruffus escupiría sangre por la boca y caería al suelo, Arturo vería esto y solo le dirigiría unas palabras al General.

Arturo: "General, por favor dígale a mi familia que la amo y que lamento no haber podido haberlos podido volver a ver y cuide con su vida a mi manada".

General: "Pero que vas a…".

Arturo: "Se lo encargo; ¡OYE, MALDITA LAGARTIJA CON MANOS CORTAS!".

La Tyrannosaurus voltaria rápidamente su cabeza para observar a Arturo quien estaba moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo para llamar la atención,

Arturo: "¡PORQUE NO TE METES CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!".

La Tyrannosaurus viendo ahora una presa más fácil soltaría un pequeño rugido y correría hacia Arturo, él le daría una última sonrisa al General para después activar sus zancos y correr en dirección opuesta hacia el bosque siendo seguido por la Tyrannosaurus que pasaría alado del General.

General: "!ESPERA, ARTUROOOOO¡".

Arturo ya habría desaparecido de la vista del General siendo seguido por la reina de Nublar, el General no sabría que hacer más que mirar al horizonte.

General: "MALDITA SEAS ARTURO" golpea el piso con furia "NO TENIAS QUE HACER ESO IDIOTA, ERAS DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA HACER ESO".

El General estaría llorando no solo a Arturo que le dolió hasta el alma, sino por también todos los soldados que había perdido, sus lágrimas caerían al suelo junto a las gotas de lluvia.

* * *

**Por otro lado**

Arturo seguía corriendo por su vida siendo correteado por la Tyrannosaurus que derribaba arboles con tal de atrapar a su presa, Arturo a pesar de tener sus zancos activados no podía correr al máximo de velocidad debido a los tantos obstáculos que tenía que esquivar.

Arturo: "Rayos, debo escapar, pero a la vez alejarla los más lejos posible o si no mi manada correrá peligro".

Arturo tuvo que saltar un gran tronco que estaba inclinado entre dos árboles, por detrás la Tyrannosaurus destrozaría ese tronco con una embestida de su cabeza haciendo volar pedazos de madera por todos lados, uno de estos chocaría contra la cabeza de Arturo, haciendo que este cayera de cara contra el suelo, este sin perder tiempo se reincorporaría y por poco esquivaría las mandíbulas de la Tyrannosaurus, ella no sedería el ataque y volvería a intentar morderlo siendo esquivado nuevamente, Arturo en un acto desesperado se impulsaría con un árbol y caería sobre la cabeza de su cazadora, La Tyrannosaurus intentaría quitarse a Arturo con sus manitas pero por obvias razones no podría.

Arturo: "¿Qué paso manos cortas? Es lo único que tienes".

La Tyrannosaurus irritada por ese comentario estrellaría su cabeza contra un árbol estrellando a Arturo en el, también por la fuerza del impacto Arturo saldría volando malherido.

Arturo: "De acuerdo, eso me lo merecía".

Delante de él la Tyrannosaurus ya estaría a escasos centímetros, Arturo yo no tendría las fuerzas para oponer resistencia y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era reír, la Tyrannosaurus rugiría a la cara de Arturo a la vez que un trueno caería, Arturo ya habría aceptado su muerte así que este cerraría sus ojos esperando por ser comido, pero en cambio escucharía un gran forcejeo, el abriría los ojos y vería a Ruffus encima de la T-Rex quien intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Arturo: "¿Ruffus?".

El seguiría montado sobre ella mordiéndole salvajemente su cuello, por detrás de ellos saldría corriendo Matilda que con todas sus fuerzas chocaría contra las piernas de la T-Rex que caería al suelo estrepitosamente, Ruffus saltaría de su lomo y caería de pie alado de Arturo y Matilda se pondría junto con ellos.

Arturo: "Chicos…que rayos hacen aquí, deben irse de aquí ahora".

Ruffus y Matilda mirarían a Arturo y al unísono le daría un rugido de ánimo, Arturo estaría feliz por la acción que hacían por él, pero él y ambos híbridos sabrían que sería un suicidio enfrentarse a la reina de Nublar debido a las numerosas heridas sangrantes que tenían todos, aun con el dolor que tenían Ruffus y Matilda se daría un asentimiento de cabeza y volverían su vista a la Tyrannosaurus que ya estaría de pie y muy furiosa, en un último intento ambos bandos rugirían contra el otro por la dominancia, un trueno caería justamente en medio de ellos haciendo que la Tyrannosaurus retrocediera un poco y ambos híbridos quedarían inmovibles, cuando el rayo seso una luz de color verde esmeralda aparecería en el lugar.

Arturo: "¿Qué rayos es esto?".

Una cosa extraña de color verde esmeralda estaría flotando en medio de aquel lugar, esta luz parecía estar llamando a Ruffus y Matilda quien con curiosidad se acercarían a esta pero su curiosidad habría sido destruida cuando la Tyrannosaurus rugiría contra ellos, Ruffus viendo que esa cosa era una salida tomaría de la playera a Arturo y junto con Matilda saltarían a dentro del esa cosa que junto con ellos desaparecería dejando a la Tyrannosaurus mordiendo el aire, una vez desaparecidos ella voltearía a todos lados en busca de sus presas y al haberlas perdido soltaría un rugido de ira al aire que sería escuchado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Llegada a Tristain parte dos

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia tan querida, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y comenten que fue lo que más les agrado de este capítulo, y como siempre digo al final, ahí los vidrios.**

**Yo no soy propietario de ninguna de las series o películas que aparecen en esta historia, Jurassic Park/World es de Universal y Zero no Tsukaima es de Noboru Yamaguchi, solo el fanfic es idea propia, de fans para fans.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 9:

**Lugar desconocido**

Todos los alumnos del profesor Colbert se encontraban rodeando a una chica de cabellos color rosa, expectantes de ver que era lo que ocurriría, muchos o la gran mayoría pensaban que lo que ocurriría sería una explosión tan común de ella y la minoría pensaría que su invocación seria patética; Kirche quien estaba en primera fila con su salamandra diría:

Kirche: "Después de ver esa muestra de vanidad de anoche, estoy segura de que invocaras algo más grandioso que mi familiar o el de Guiche, ¿O me equivoco, Louise la cero?".

Louise: "Por supuesto que sí" se ve notablemente nerviosa "(Por favor que funcione) ¡A mis sirvientes que están en algún lugar de los confines del universo"

Todos estarían confundidos por el inicio de la invocación de Louise:

Montmorency: "¿Qué clase de invocación es esa?".

Guiche: "Bueno, al menos tiene algo de originalidad".

Louise: "¡Al poderoso, a la hermosa, y por mucho que sepa acatar órdenes… yo te invoco desde el fondo de mi corazón, POR FAVOR RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO!".

Louise movería su varita de arriba hacia abajo apuntando delante de ella… por unos instantes no pasaría nada… pero como de costumbre una explosión cubriría la zona con una neblina negra que cegaría a todos los presentes incluido el profesor Colbert, Guiche abría protegido a Montmorency con su capa.

Guiche: "Montmorency, ¿estás bien?".

Montmorency: "Si, porque siempre esa cero debe terminar con una tonta explosión".

Ella apartaría la capa de Guiche con la mano esperando ver a Louise fracasar, pero en cambio, ella lograría ver entre la neblina varias siluetas tiradas en el suelo de gran tamaño, ella se quedaría con los ojos bien abiertos y Guiche seguiría su ejemplo, Louise aún estaba tosiendo cuando ella vería delante de si a una criatura reptiloide negra con matices dorados y a su lado otra criatura reptiloide de aspecto más frágil y con una espina dorsal pequeña.

Louise: "Lo hice, LO HICE, ¡SI, LO HICE¡, YA NADIE ME VOLVERÁ A LLAMAR LOUISE LA CERO, ¡YA QUE YO LOGRE INVOCAR NO UNO, SI NO A DOS DRAGONES!".

Ella estaría saltando de alegría por haber logrado tal proeza, Kirche estaría con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Tabitha dejaría de leer su libro para poner especial atención a este fenómeno, y el profesor Colbert estaría más que sorprendido por aquella inusual doble invocación; Louise seguiría festejando su logro cuando la criatura negra que ahora se logra ver que era Ruffus abriría los ojos de poco en poco acostumbrándose a la luz, una vez acostumbrado el vería a su alrededor difícilmente viendo que él estaba rodeado de montones de adolescentes, el por fin despertándose bien se incorporaría en sus cuatro patas aun tambaleándose un poco; Louise por fin vería que su invocación se había puesto en pie y felizmente se acercaría a él.

Louise: "Así que, ¿Tu eres mi familiar no es así?".

Profesor Colbert: "Señorita Louise, no le recomiendo que se acerque tanto a él".

Louise: "¿Por qué lo dice profesor?, él es mi familiar y por lo tanto no debería lastimarme, o no es así Hércules".

Kirche: "¿Hércules? ¿Así le vas a poner a uno de tus dragones?".

Louise: "Así es, no crees que es el nombre adecuado para esta magnífica criatura".

Louise daría un paso más haciendo que Ruffus le mostrase los dientes intimidatoriamente, Colbert volvería a advertir a Louise que no se acercara, pero ella haría caso omiso y daría otro paso provocando la ira de Ruffus, este soltaría un rugido fugaz y con un coletazo la tiraría al suelo, Colbert inmediatamente se pondría en medio de ambos protegiendo a su aprendiz, Ruffus y Colbert se mirarían a los ojos buscando alguna pizca de debilidad, pero Ruffus al ver la posición en la que esta no evitaría recordar a su alfa y por esto el dejaría que este humano tuviera su "victoria", Colbert tomando precauciones nunca bajaría la guardia y conforme Ruffus se movería este lo seguiría sin darle la espalda, Ruffus realmente no estaría rodeando a Colbert sino que este se dirigiría directamente hacia sus compañera, todos los alumnos vería esto con curiosidad y verían a Ruffus moviendo con la cabeza a Matilda que aún estaba inconsciente, todos estaban confundidos pero lo estarían aún más cuando verían que Ruffus agarraría con ambas patas delanteras y con extremo cuidado a Matilda moviéndola un poco hacia delante para después volverla a dejar en el suelo, acción que confundiría hasta al mismo profesor pero esa confusión seria cambiada a sorpresa cuando verían a Ruffus arrastrar hacia atrás a un joven con vestimenta extraña.

Montmorency: "¿Quién es el?".

Louise: "Acaso, el también vino con los dragones".

Kirche: "SE LO VA A COMER".

Todos estarían espantados por tal idea que la chica pelirroja había dicho, pero este pensamiento seria rápidamente callado cuando verían que Ruffus igual que como hiso con Matilda él lo movería un poco solo recibiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor confirmando que el aún seguía vivo, Ruffus daría un pequeño suspiro reptiliano para después volverse a concentrar en que él y su manada seguían rodeados por todos estos adolescentes y criaturas extrañas, así que este se pondría sobre ambos compañeros caídos de manera protectora y con un rugido fuerte dejaría en claro a todos que quien se atreviera a tocarlos será atacado sin remordimiento, Colbert concentrándose en el estado en el que estaba aquel joven trataría de acercarse con cautela, pero Ruffus lo impediría de inmediato remarcando nuevamente su idea, Colbert no viendo de otra empezaría a mover su bastón de unas maneras extrañas, Ruffus no confiándose se pararía en dos patas para intentar intimidar a Colbert, pero este inmediatamente respondería apuntando su bastón hacia Ruffus soltando una extraña neblina de color azul claro, Ruffus ya habría visto este truco antes en uno de sus entrenamientos así que simplemente aguantaría la respiración esperando a que terminara, para sorpresa de todos su plan funcionaria dejando a Colbert entre sorprendido y asustado.

Profesor Colbert: "Pero ¿Cómo es que él supo que era un hechizo para dormir?"".

Ruffus daría una sonrisa burlona a Colbert para después con una pata mandar a volar el bastón lejos de él, y con una carcajada dejaría en claro que a él no le será fácil dormirlo, pero en un instante un torrente de aire golpearía en su rostro mandándolo directito al suelo viendo pteranodontes volar sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa tonta, todos en aquel lugar voltearían su mirada al origen del torbellino encontrando a Tabitha con su bastón bajado.

Tabitha: "Vi que usted tenía problemas en dormirlo…".

Profesor Colbert: "Muchas gracias Tabitha".

Y sin perder más el tiempo Colbert correría para verificar como estaba el joven, este tocaría su brazo sintiendo algo demasiado duro así que este sin reparo rompería su manga encontrando un gran trozo de metal cubriéndolo completamente, tal cual fuera una armadura, así que pensando que su cuerpo talvez este igual conjugaría un hechizo que lograría quitarle las ropas superiores y todas las protecciones encontrando que el apenas y tenía una extraña camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones que no tenían las partes de las piernas, todas las chicas al ver tales vestimentas apartarían la mirada exceptuando a Kirche que al ver el cuerpo delgado pero marcado le haría sonrojar un poco, Colbert notaria que este joven tenía muchos moretones en su cuerpo y uno que otro hematoma, pero lo que más le preocupo fueron los múltiples huesos rotos en su cuerpo.

Profesor Colbert: "RÁPIDO, QUE ALGUIEN VAYA A PEDIR AYUDA".

Rápidamente Montmorency seguido por Guiche correrían a la enfermería, mientras Colbert seguiría tratando de mantener estable al joven, Louise al ver que Colbert no ponía atención se acercaría nuevamente a su "Hércules", y viendo que este estaba inconsciente empezaría a hacer el ritual con Ruffus, y al momento de besarlo para terminar el contrato no pasaría nada, ninguna runa o marca aparecería.

Louise: "Emmm, Señor Colbert".

Profesor Colbert: "Ahora no Señorita Louise".

Louise: "Pero profesor, el ritual, no funciono".

Colbert inmediatamente dejaría de hacer la revisión para escuchar mejor lo que su alumna había dicho:

Profesor Colbert: "Repíteme exactamente qué fue lo que dijiste".

Louise: "Colgante que guarda los cinco poderes, bendice a esta criatura y conviértela en mi familiar".

Profesor Colbert: "Que raro… intenta hacerlo con el otro".

Y como dijo el profesor Louise recitaría las mismas exactas palabras con Matilda, pero con el mismo resultado.

Louise: "Pero… esto es imposible; como puede ser que los dragones que yo invoque no acepten el contrato conmigo".

Profesor: "Porque tal vez al que realmente invocaste sea a…".

Colbert voltearía a ver al joven que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, Louise seguiría la mirada de Colbert encontrando a quien posiblemente sea su familiar:

Louise: "EL, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE UN PLEBEYO FUE REALMENTE AL QUE INVOQUE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE".

Profesor Colbert: "Señorita Louise, por favor no se altere, es solo una proposición, lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar realizar el ritual con él".

Louise: "… ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?" Colbert asiente con la cabeza "Ahh, muy bien" camina y se agacha alado del joven "Espero que estés agradecido, no cualquiera recibirá esto de una noble; Colgante que guarda los cinco poderes, bendice a esta criatura y conviértela en mi familiar".

Y para sorpresa de tanto profesor como de alumna el muchacho empezaría a emitir humo de su cuerpo además de empezar a aumentar su temperatura corporal, gritaría de dolor asustando/sorprendiendo a ambos pero su vista ahora se posaría en Ruffus y Matilda que estaban pasando por un efecto igual, Louise no entendería nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y mucho menos Colbert, los segundos pasaron y todos se habrían calmado, Colbert rápidamente miraría la mano del joven notando que ahora tenía escritas unas runas que jamás había visto en su vida, y por mera curiosidad Colbert también se fijaría en los dragones, notando que estos tenían también runas únicas en sus pechos y algunos otros cambios en sus cuerpos.

Louise: "Señor Colbert, que fue lo que acaba de suceder".

Profesor Colbert: "Creo que acaba de concluir su invocación…".

Todos los demás alumnos estarían sorprendidos, acaso Louise la cero hiso algo único en todo el mundo, acaso fue cosa de accidente, estos y otros comentarios estaban saliendo de todos a su alrededor, pronto Montmorency y Guiche llegarían corriendo junto a varias enfermeras que traían consigo una camilla, inmediatamente al llegar atenderían al joven, Colbert se haría un lado dejando que los profesionales hagan lo suyo, Colbert viendo que ahora ellas se harían cargo procedería a dar por finalizada la clase, pero sería detenido por una de las enfermeras.

Profesor Colbert: "Oh, qué sucede".

Enfermera: "Profesor, acaso esto es una broma".

Profesor Colbert: "¿A qué se refiere?".

Enfermera: "Usted nos habló por un caso de hombre en estado crítico con fracturas internas y heridas superficiales, pero este muchacho solo esta desmayado sin ninguna de las cosas que se me informo".

Colbert al escuchar esto regresaría con el joven cerciorándose de esa información, y para su sorpresa este ya no tenía moretones, hematomas o algún hueso fracturado, Colbert no sabría que decir ya que todas las enfermeras lo miraban como loco, pero los alumnos tenían las mismas dudas que él, Colbert le diría a sus demás alumnos y a las enfermeras que podían retirarse, y como dijo todos se irían del lugar dejando a Colbert, Louise, Montmorency, Tabitha y Guiche en el lugar.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Arturo empezaría a recuperar la conciencia, este al moverse sentiría su cuerpo un poco entumido y al abrir los ojos vería borroso, delante del vería la figura de una chica joven que él conocía perfectamente.

Arturo: "Evelyn, ¿Evelyn eres tú? Ay… tuve el sueño más raro de mi vida, soñé que tu padre me mandaba en misión junto con Ruffus y Matilda a isla Nublar".

El pronto se tallaría los ojos con ambas manos aclarando su vista en el proceso, al quitar sus manos vería que aún estaba vestido con las ropas militares que le dieron.

Arturo: "O… creo que no fue un sueño después de todo".

Este volvería a fijar la mirada en "Evelyn" encontrando que esta joven no era ella, sino otra con el pelo rosado, este daría una mirada rápida a su alrededor encontrando una habitación algo rustica con toques de nobleza francesa, la chica se daría cuenta de que este se había despertado así que se acercaría.

Louise: "_Vaya, así que por fin despiertas_".

Arturo: "Oye, ¿Quién eres tú?".

Louise: "_Luego de mucho pensar, he decidido aceptarte como uno de mis familiares, se agradecido por eso_".

Arturo: "Oye perdona por mi ignorancia, pero no te entiendo ni madres".

Louise: "_Oye, ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? No te entiendo para nada_".

Arturo: "Veo que estamos en las mismas, veamos, Do you Speak English" no le entendió "Emmm, parlebu francés".

A pesar de los múltiples intentos de comunicarse, el no lograría mucho y Louise perdería el interés por él, así que ignorándolo esta regresaría a lo suyo, acercándose a un ropero para sacar varias prendas, Arturo vería esto y pronto su cara cambiaría a una totalmente sonrojada ya que delante del Louise se empezaría a desvestir mostrando su cuerpecito cubierto por solo un camisón rosa casi trasparente, Arturo desviaría la mirada y para su entrecomillas suerte este sería tapado por las prendas que antes portaba la joven.

Louise: "_Aunque no entiendas mis palabras, como sirviente, al menos deberías entender eso_".

Arturo: "Espera un momento, esto es casi como esa película, como se llamaba, escuela para vagabundos, espera, quieres que yo lave esta cochina ropa, me niego, está bien que me hayas salvado, pero no voy a hacer nada hasta que sepa dónde está mi manada".

Louise: _"¿No entiendes las ordenes de tu ama? Si ni siquiera entiendes ordenes, eres peor que un perro… espero que mis dragones sean mejores que tu_"

Arturo seguiría replicando haciendo hartar a Louise quien se taparía los oídos no queriendo escuchar más de este sirviente, pero pronto ella recordaría algo:

Louise: "_Es verdad, había un hechizo silenciador que aprendí el año pasado" Toma su varita de una mesita "Creo que era… ¡Guarda silencio de inmediato y obedece mis órdenes!_".

Ella blandiría su varita apuntando a Arturo causando una explosión que cubriría su habitación por completo, Arturo había alcanzado a poner sus brazos en forma de X cubriendo su cara, una vez que el humo desapareció Arturo habría apuntado a Louise con su piolet al cuello.

Arturo: "No entiendo que es lo que intentas hacer primero desnudándote delante de mí y después atacarme con esa extraña arma, pero si lo que quieres hacer es pelear con gusto te partiere ese bonito rostro que tienes".

Louise: "Espera, ya puedo entenderte".

Arturo: "¿Qué tratas de hacer al primero ignorándome y ahora diciendo que me entiendes?".

Louise: "Nada, te lo juro, te acabo de lanzar un hechizo para callarte, pero de seguro algo salió mal y en cambio hizo que pudieras hablar mi idioma".

Arturo: "Hechizo ¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de pendejo?".

Louise: "No sé qué sea pendejo, pero te digo la verdad, por favor baja el arma y dialoguemos como gente civilizada, ¿Te parece?".

Arturo dudaría un segundo de esto, pero viendo que esta niña parecía decir la verdad guardaría su piolet en su pantalón y se sentaría en el montón de paja que estaba detrás de él.

Arturo: "Muy bien, lo haremos como tú quieras, pero nada de trucos".

Louise: "Muy bien, primero, dime cómo te llamas".

Arturo: "Arturo, y tu".

Louise: "Arturo, que nombre más extraño, bueno mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière".

Arturo: "Vaya nombre tienes, pero bueno, como sea, donde estamos, como llegue aquí y dónde está mi manada".

Louise: "Cierto, estuviste desmayado durante todo el ritual, en pocas palabras tú fuiste invocado por mi junto a un par de dragones y ahora ustedes tres son mis familiares".

Arturo se pararía de su lugar y se acercaría a ella estando delante de ella.

Arturo: "Aja, ritual, invocaciones y que llames dragones a mis dinosaurios, acaso estas bien de la cabeza".

Louise: "Si no me crees, entonces mírate tu mano".

Arturo se la miraría viendo que tenía marcadas unas letras extrañas, Arturo rascaría estas letras, pero no lograría quitárselas.

Arturo: "Oye, ¿Porque me tatuaste esto?".

Louise: "¿Tatuaste?, ah te refieres a las runas, esas runas significan que nuestro contrato fue sellado, y ahora tú y mis dragones tienen esas mismas en sus cuerpos".

Arturo: "… En definitiva, tú estás loca".

Louise: "Bien, ignorare eso último que dijiste y responderé tu otra pregunta, ahora te encuentras en el reino de Tristein que se encuentra en el continente de Halkeginia, y siendo más exactos estas en la escuela de magia de Tristein".

Arturo: "Escuela de magia… oye… espera un segundo, entonces esa cosa extraña que apareció delante de mí y mi manada fue cosa tuya verdad".

Louise: "De seguro te refieres al portal que aparece cada vez que se invoca a un familiar, en ese caso es así".

Arturo: "Jajá, Jajaja, JAJAJAJA ahora todo tiene sentido".

Louise: "Ja, verdad que sí, entonces ahora me obedecerás".

Arturo: "Ni en tus sueños" se pone serio "Esto se trata de un truco de Mills verdad".

Louise: "¿Qué dices?".

Arturo: "Todo lo que está ocurriendo, yo y mi manada milagrosamente nos salvamos del ataque de la Tyrannosaurus cuando un "portal" aparece de la nada y nos traga a todos, después despierto en la habitación de una niña con el pelo de color rosa que afirma que este lugar enseña magia real, ahora dime cuanto de pago para que hicieras este numerito".

Louise: "De que rayos estás hablando" Arturo ya no creyéndole nada volvería a sacar su piolet y lo apuntaría a su garganta "Te atreves a levantar tu arma en contra de tu ama".

Arturo: "Dime donde están Ruffus y Matilda; AHORA".

* * *

**Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí**

Matilda abriría los ojos encontrando que estaba metida en una jaula de metal, ella se pondría de pie torpemente y después de un par de minutos ella miraría a su alrededor encontrando que ya no estaba en un bosque sino en una especie de granja de gran tamaño tapizada por heno y alumbrada por varias antorchas, delante de ella abría un par de puertas de gran tamaño, Matilda viendo que la cerradura de su jaula era muy anticuada la abriría con extrema facilidad, ella se acercaría a ambas puertas e intentaría abrirlas con cuidado solo viendo que a diferencia de su jaula estas estaban atrancadas por un tablón al otro lado, ella refunfuñaría un poco para después voltear a ver que había en aquel lugar, encontrando que aparte de ella había otras muchas criaturas que dormían pacíficamente en sus respectivos lugares, desde caballos hasta ojos con alas, estas criaturas llamarían la atención de Matilda quien se acercaría con cautela a uno de estos y lo olfatearía, ella se acercaría su nariz tanto que asustaría al ojo que saldría volando de improvisto, Matilda se asustaría igual y retrocedería rápidamente hasta chocar con algo metálico, ella voltearía a ver con que había chocado encontrando una jaula de gran tamaño y dentro de ella estaba su fiel compañero de manada dormido y con lo que parecería ser un bozal en su boca, Matilda inmediatamente abriría la jaula y le quitaría ese bozal de un solo mordisco, seguidamente ella sacaría a Ruffus de la jaula y lo empezaría a inspeccionar encontrando en él un aroma extraño, ella viendo que al menos no se veía herido lo movería insistentemente tratando de despertarlo, al minuto de esto Ruffus abriría sus ojos y miraría a Matilda, él se pondría de pie y se sacudiría el cuerpo para después ver nuevamente a su compañera, pero este se veía confundido y Matilda lo notaria, ella le preguntaría que es lo que le ocurría y Ruffus le respondería que ella se veía diferente de la última vez que la vio, Matilda no entendería así que le preguntaría que era lo diferente en ella, Ruffus diría que por ejemplo ella ya no era completamente gris como antes, sino que ahora tenía una coloración rojiza en su cabeza y rodeándola un poco el también diría que esa misma coloración estaba en la parte superior de su vela y un poco antes de la cola, y en su vela además habría una pequeña coloración azulada casi invisible; Matilda no creyendo esto buscaría algo donde ella podría verse reflejada, encontraría rápidamente un balde de agua así que ella se miraría en el reafirmando lo dicho por Ruffus, ella estaría sorprendida por este cambio en sí misma, pero su admiración seria interrumpida cuando ambos híbridos escucharían un aleteo bastante fuerte detrás de ellos, rápidamente se juntarían y se pondrían a la defensiva.

¿?: "Oigan tranquilos, no les voy hacer daño".

Desde las sombras saldría una joven de larga cabellera azul, ojos verdes marinos y una pechonalidad grande, cabe recalcar que esta joven estaba completamente desnuda no dejando nada a la imaginación.

Matilda: "¿Quién eres tú, humana?".

Ruffus se quedaría extrañado por lo que acababa de escuchar, así que miraría sorprendido a Matilda por haberla escuchado hablar, Matilda al igual que él estaría sorprendida y espantada.

Matilda: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que puedo hablar? ¿Qué es lo que me paso? ¿Ruffus tú también puedes…?".

Ruffus también intentaría hablar, pero solo saldrían rugidos y gorgojos como de costumbre, la mujer saldría de su escondite y con una gran sonrisa se presentaría a ambos híbridos.

¿?: "Vaya, veo que tu habilidad especial ya despertó".

Matilda: "Habilidad especial… ¿De que estas hablando humana?".

¿?: "Veo que no recuerdas nada de la invocación ¿verdad?".

Matilda: "No sabemos de qué estás hablando, además quien eres tú".

¿?: "Es verdad, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Sylphid, y referente a tu desconcierto, ahora ustedes son familiares como yo".

Matilda: "Bueno… eso ya lo hemos sido desde hace bastante con alfa".

Sylphid: "¿Alfa?, así llaman a su invocador".

Matilda: "Al menos yo sí, Ruffus lo llama por su nombre, Arturo".

Sylphid: "Arturo, es un nombre creativo, ahora díganme algo ustedes dos, que tipo de dragones son".

Ruffus y Matilda se mirarían desconcertados de que esta joven los haya llamado dragones, ellos desde siempre sabían que eran dinosaurios y que los dragones a diferencia de ellos eran criaturas de fantasía, imaginarios o solo eran cuentos.

Matilda: "Niña, creo que estas confundiendo conceptos, nosotros no somos dragones, nosotros somos dinosaurios".

Sylphid: "¿Dinosaurios? ¿Qué es un dinosaurio?".

Matilda: "…Mira da igual, podrías decirnos donde podremos encontrar a nuestro alfa".

Sylphid: "A si claro, él debe estar en su habitación durmiendo en este momento".

Matilda: "Entonces él está a salvo, es un alivio, oye tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero podrías llevarnos con él, queremos ver que tan bien esta".

Sylphid: "Yo quisiera decir que sí, pero no puedo hasta que mi hermana o su invocador venga por ustedes".

Matilda: "Esta bien, si dices que él está a salvó yo esperare a que el venga por nosotros".

Ruffus inmediatamente se interpondría en medio de ambas féminas y le diría a Matilda que no le crea a esta humana, que hace unas horas él se despertó en medio de muchos adolescentes con estas criaturas extrañas, además de que tuvo que protegerlos a ambos de un hombre extraño con una rama grande que le había aventado gas somnífero, Matilda al escuchar todo esto afilaría su mirada contra esta chica.

Matilda: "Nos estas mintiendo, donde está mi ALFA" Le muestra sus colmillos.

Sylphid: "Les digo la verdad, hasta donde yo sé ustedes fueron invocados, estaban desmayados y mi hermana me dijo que los cuidara y cuando despertaran los calmara, eso es todo".

Matilda se acercaría peligrosamente a ella y la olfatearía, ella rápidamente alzaría su cabeza y mirándola directo a los ojos diría.

Matilda: "Tienes suerte, no detecto que estés mintiendo, pero también sé que Ruffus no está mintiendo".

Sylphid: "Y si es así, ¿eso significa que su invocador está en peligro?".

Matilda y Ruffus asentirían con la cabeza, Sylphid entendiendo esto les diría que ella misma los ayudaría a encontrar una manera de salir de ahí, ellos aceptarían y se dispersarían para encontrar algún agujero u otra puerta por donde escapar.

* * *

**Regresando con Arturo**

Louise: "Yo no tengo porque decirte nada, yo soy tu ama y tu obligación es servirme quieras o no".

Arturo: "Acaso no te has dado cuenta en la situación en la que estas niña".

Louise: "No, y te ordeno en este instante que bajes tu arma" Arturo levantaría su piolet en lo alto espantando a Louise "Oye…que vas a".

Arturo dejaría caer su piolet, Louise cerraría sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo escucharía una madera crujir, ella abriría los ojos viendo a Arturo con el piolet clavado en la madera jadeando y sosteniendo su brazo.

Arturo: "Tuviste suerte, de no ser por este dolor ya no estarías así".

Arturo recuperando fuerzas empujaría a Louise a la cama y seguidamente este saldría corriendo por la puerta, Louise estaría furiosa por tal acto de desobediencia así que rápidamente esta se cambiaría y procedería a seguirlo, Arturo por su parte estaría bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Arturo: "Ok Arturo, primero encuentro a Ruffus y a Matilda, después nos vamos de aquí y encontramos la primera zona militar más cercana y de ahí les desmantelamos todo este teatro, AHHH".

Arturo sentiría un gran dolor en su pierna derecha, este empezaría a rodar por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de abajo, este se sobaría la cabeza y rápidamente se pondría de pie, delante del estaría Guiche en medio del pasillo junto con una joven de larga cabellera café, Arturo empezaría a escuchar pasos detrás del así que sin pensarlo correría nuevamente empujando a Guiche al suelo y bajando otro puñado de escaleras, la joven ayudaría a Guiche a levantarse y este se limpiaría su ropa con las manos.

Guiche: "Que es lo que le ocurre a ese plebeyo, es un cretino".

Louise acabo de bajar esas escaleras llegando con el par de adolescentes, y Guiche la miraría con un tanto de enojo.

Guiche: "Oye cero, debes educar mejor a tu plebeyo, es bastante grosero".

Louise: "Eso no importa ahora Guiche, el intenta escapar, ayúdame a atraparlo".

Mientras ellos hablaban Arturo por fin llegaría a la planta baja encontrando en su camino una fuente de gran tamaño, y en ella estaba una chica de pelos rojizos (Kirche) y junto a ella un joven de gran cuerpo y peli castaño, Arturo decidiría seguir corriendo sin prestarles atención.

Chico: "Oye ¿Ese no es el familiar de la cero?".

Kirche: "Si, así es ¿pero que hace corriendo por aquí?".

Louise junto con Guiche y la joven llegarían y seguirían corriendo tras de Arturo, Kirche y su acompañante por la curiosidad de saber que pasaba los seguiría, Arturo por fin habría llegado a la salida de ese lugar y saltaría unas escaleras para llegar a suelo firme, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en sus piernas.

Arturo: "Rayos, aun debo seguir adolorido después de ataque de la Tyrannosaurus, ¡RUFFUS! ¡MATILDA! ¡DONDE ESTÁN!... PERO QUE RAYOS".

Arturo abría mirado el cielo nocturno encontrando que había dos lunas en ella, una seria de color rojo mientras la otra era más grande y de color verde marino, el estaría espantado por ese fenómeno, y gracias a haberse quedado quieto este empezaría a levitar en el aire.

Arturo: "PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO".

Guiche: "Vaya, sí que eres un familiar molesto".

Arturo miraría hacia debajo de él encontrando exactamente a las mismas personas con quienes se había topado en su camino, y entre ellas estaba Louise.

Kirche: "¡¿Un familiar que huye de su amo?! Es divertidísimo".

Arturo: "¡OIGAN, SUÉLTENME!".

Guiche: "No lo haré, me debes esta por haberme tirado haya atrás y por haberte subido a esa habitación, así que solo disfruta tu vuelo".

Guiche empezaría a zangolotear a Arturo de un lado al otro por maldad, y Arturo no teniendo de otra empezaría chiflar a todo pulmón, confundiendo a los chicos.

Chico: "Oye, ¿Qué está haciendo tu familiar cero?".

Louise: "No lo sé, OYE DEJA DE HACER ESO, VAS A DESPERTAR A TODOS EN LA ESCUELA".

* * *

**Por otro lado**

Ruffus y Matilda escucharían el chiflido de Arturo.

Matilda: "Esa es la señal de auxilio de alfa, debemos ir inmediatamente".

Ruffus ya sin sutilezas empezaría a embestir la puerta principal siendo ayudado por Matilda quien a su vez escarbaría en el suelo intentando salir por un agujero, Sylphid estaría confundida por este actuar:

Sylphid: "Oigan, ¿qué es lo que les ocurre?".

Matilda: "Acaso no me escuchaste, alfa está llamando por ayuda, debemos ir de inmediato".

Sylphid: "Su invocador está en peligro, si es una emergencia yo me encargare de ayudarlos a salir".

Matilda: "Y que podrás hacer tu, no tienes las mismas fuerzas que nosotros".

Sylphid: "Tal vez no en esta forma, pero en esta sí".

Ella empezaría a ser rodeada por un torbellino, Ruffus y Matilda se cubrirían los ojos y al terminar el torbellino verían que en lugar de esa joven ahora era una especie de dragón azulado de grandes dimensiones, ella respiraría profundamente y dispararía un tornado en miniatura de su boca destruyendo la puerta, Matilda estaría sorprendida de lo que acababa de suceder.

Matilda: "Pero, que fue lo que…".

Sylphid: "_Eso no importa, vayan a ayudar a su alfa ahora_".

Ambos saldrían corriendo en busca de su alfa.

* * *

**Regresando con Arturo.**

Louise: "¿Qué fue eso?".

Kirche: "Sonó como si algo hubiera sido destruido".

Arturo también habría escuchado ese ruido y sabría perfectamente quienes lo hicieron, aun así, este seguiría chiflando.

Guiche: "Oye ya puedes para de silbar, eso es muy molesto".

Pronto ellos verían que Kirche estaba temblando un poco, Guiche y lo demás fijarían sus miradas hacia donde ella miraba encontrando a Ruffus y Matilda a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos, Guiche se distraería y Arturo aprovechando esto le lanzaría su piolet haciendo que este soltara por accidente su varita, Arturo caería al suelo de pie y seria rodeado por Ruffus y Matilda, todos los jóvenes verían que esos "dragones" protegían a ese plebeyo, pronto Colbert saldría de la misma entrada por donde salieron y Arturo trataría de tomar su escopeta, pero no la encontraría donde debería estar, y buscaría su otro piolet viendo que tampoco estaba, Colbert se pondría delante de sus alumnos apuntando su vara contra ellos, Ruffus inmediatamente alertaría a Arturo y este recordando como Louise lo había atacado con su varita este daría una orden a su manada.

Arturo: "¡VAMONOS!".

Todos los jóvenes escucharían esto y verían como Arturo activaría sus zancos y saldrían corriendo por la entrada principal de la escuela.

Louise: "OIGAN ESPEREN".

Colbert detendría a Louise, y todos los jóvenes estarían sorprendidos por tal acción.

Louise: "Profesor que hace, se va a escapar".

Profesor Colbert: "No irán muy lejos".

Kirche: "¿Cómo lo sabe?".

Profesor Colbert: "Porque ellos no saben en qué lugar están, lo más probable es que vayan al bosque que esta cercas de aquí".

Louise y los otros solo se quedarían mirando como huían del lugar sin saber qué es lo que pasara ahora con esos familiares.

**CONTINUARA…**

**CURIOSIDADES DEL CAPITULO:**

**Se cambió la forma de invocación de Louise para que se interpretara que el dios de ese mundo tomara un ser con cada cualidad que ella menciono.**

**El nombre de Hércules que le quiso poner Louise a Ruffus es una referencia a mi intento de encontrar un nombre para el Indoraptor, ese era el primero que había pensado para él, después vino a mi Scar, pero no sé porque al final quedo como Ruffus; ni yo me entiendo.**

**Cuando Arturo intenta comunicarse la primera vez con Louise se hace referencia a la película de Atlantis: el imperio perdido de Disney cuando Milo habla con Kida la primera vez.**

**La película que hace mención Arturo "Escuela para vagabundos" es una película mexicana en blanco y negro estelarizada por Pedro Infante, recomendable para toda la familia.**

**El granero donde aparece Matilda no aparece en el anime, pero aquí en el fanfic si aparecerá frecuentemente.**

**El ojo volador aparece en el primer capítulo del anime, así que si ya se vieron la serie ya sabrán como se ve.**

**Matilda antes de ese capítulo se veía igual a la aparecida en Jurassic World evolución, más específicamente la Skin albina del Spinoraptor, aquí la nueva apariencia denota una apariencia más asemejada a su ancestro, el Spinosaurus aparecido en la tercera película de Jurassic Park.**

**Matilda a pesar de ser la beta de la manada es bastante fácil de engañar, mientras Ruffus es bastante astuto y perspicaz.**

**Fin de las curiosidades.**


	10. ¿De verdad estamos en otro mundo?

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, perdónenme por la tardanza, pero no tuve mucha inspiración que digamos y no ayudo mucho el que además este estudiando para mi examen de admisión (Al paso que voy, voy a parecer protagonista de anime y no del bueno), pero bueno ahora para responder al comentario de Ghost iv Por fin alguien que habla mi idioma, lo quise hacer así porque en la mayoría de fic al cap. 1 lo mandan y no hay trasfondo, pero yo quise hacer lo contrario y quise además dar un poco del tema de Jurassic Park/World al lore para que no quedara tan simple, ahora sí sin nada más que decir, comenten que les ha parecido el capítulo y no importa de qué país lean comenten, ya me las arreglare yo para traducir los comentarios, compártanlo con sus amigos y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 10:

**Bosque cercano a la academia**

Arturo y compañía habían estado corriendo por alrededor de 5 minutos sin dirección encontrando un bosque, ellos se refugiarían ahí y tomarían un respiro, Arturo cerciorándose de que no los hubieran seguido miraría al límite de la arbolada y sin voltear diría a su manada:

Arturo: "Bien, creo que los perdimos, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, primero aparecemos en este extraño lugar, después veo que hay dos lunas en lugar de una y todavía encuentro que ya no tengo armas con que defenderme más que…" busca en uno de sus bolsillos y encuentra su cuchillo "Este cuchillo largo, no puede ser, si nos vuelven a encontrar estaremos en problemas".

Arturo entonces voltearía la mirada y vería a Ruffus medio tapando a Matilda con su cuerpo, y ella se está escondiendo detrás de él.

Arturo: "Ruffus, ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque ocultas a Matilda?" conforme Arturo avanza Ruffus se mueve con él, Arturo intenta rodearlo, pero Ruffus hace igual "Ruffus, acaso algo malo le paso a Matilda, si es así necesito verla, no le voy a hacer nada".

Ruffus voltearía a ver a Matilda y esta con un chillido nervioso le diría que mejor que lo dejara verla, Ruffus al escucharla se movería a un lado dejando ver los cambios físicos de Matilda a Arturo.

Arturo: "Oh Matilda" Matilda baja la cabeza, pero Arturo la acaricia "¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?" se arrodilla quedando a su nivel.

Matilda: "No lo sé".

Arturo: "Tu hablaste".

Matilda: "Así es, no sé qué me paso alfa, desde que me desperté han pasado muchas cosas raras, tengo miedo".

Arturo: "Ya tranquila preciosa, estoy seguro que ahora estamos todos juntos no pasara nada malo; ¿Ruffus también paso por lo mismo?".

Matilda: "Hasta donde sabemos la única con cambios soy yo, el sigue normal".

Arturo: "Bien, entonces ahora sabemos nuestra situación actual, deberíamos contactar con el general y hacerle saber que estamos bien" este intenta activar su radio, pero tampoco lo tendría, pensando un poco el recordaría que lo había dejado caer cuando fue perseguido por la Tyrannosaurus Rex pero vería que Ruffus aún tenía el suyo así que este activaría el de Ruffus y empezaría a hablar "General, me escucha, aquí Arturo reportándose, repito aquí Arturo reportándose" solo se escuchar interferencia "General, puede escucharme, por favor, responda" nada "Rayos; chicos, no quiero ser el de las malas noticias pero creo que estamos solos y llámenme loco pero creo que por la arquitectura y por la forma de vestir de la población, o una de dos, viajamos en el tiempo y de verdad eso que vimos era magia o dos, estamos en un mundo distante con extraterrestres que tienen formas humanas".

Matilda: "No lo creo alfa, yo alcance a oler a una ¿humana? ¿dragón? No lo sé, pero sé que olía exactamente igual a un humano normal".

Ruffus se uniría a la plática y por medio de rugidos diría que concordaba con ella.

Arturo: "Bien, entonces descartamos la idea de un mundo alienígena, aunque… no del todo por las extrañas lunas en el cielo".

Matilda: "Y qué tal si se trata de otra línea del tiempo o universo paralelo".

Arturo: "¿De qué hablas Matilda?".

Matilda: "Digo, ¿no podríamos añadir esa opción?, podríamos decir que ellos nos trajeron a este mundo donde al parecer algunos animales lograron evolucionar hasta poder tener algún tipo de metamorfosis y los humanos lograron desarrollar esas extrañas armas, además de ver que las lunas en vez de quedar en una sola se formaron dos".

Arturo: "… Oye ¿Desde cuándo es que eras tan lista?".

Matilda: "El que antes no pudiera hablar no significa que no pudiera pensar con claridad, y el mismo caso es para Ruffus, nosotros no somos como otros animales, recuerdas… además vimos contigo y Evelyn muchos documentales".

Arturo: "Entonces tienes una excelente memoria porque esos documentales los vimos hace dos años, pero bueno, por el momento deberíamos movernos y buscar donde refugiarnos por ahora, mientras averiguamos si este mundo tiene el mismo horario que el nuestro".

A pesar de que Arturo se mostraba tranquilo y concentrado en realidad está nervioso y estresado, pero mientras Arturo y Matilda hablaban Ruffus habría detectado un aroma que recordaba, este fijo su mirada hacia atrás y al ver un poco más detalladamente encontraría que la chica de pelos rosados y el hombre del bastón los estaban buscando, Ruffus inmediatamente daría la alerta a sus compañeros y estos voltearían a su dirección viendo lo mismo que Ruffus, inmediatamente todos escalarían rápidamente a un árbol y quedando en una rama alta verían que era lo que hacían ambos.

Profesor Colbert: "Estas huellas están frescas, no deberían estar muy lejos".

Louise: "Profesor, una vez que encontremos a mis familiares los llevaremos a la escuela capturados".

Profesor Colbert: "Por supuesto que no, eso es seria horrible para él, además al parecer tu familiar no es lo que pensamos al principio".

Louise: "¿A qué se refiere?".

Profesor Colbert: "Cuando ese muchacho llego y lo examine tenía una vestimentas muy extrañas y armas que nunca antes había visto, además de tener consigo una especie de armadura por debajo de sus ropas".

Louise: "¿Quiere decir que él era un caballero?".

Profesor Colbert: "No estoy seguro, pero yo supongo que él debe pertenecer a una división diferente, talvez un soldado o explorador de alguna nación extraña".

Louise: "Talvez de algún otro reino como Albión o Germania".

Arturo: "Germania… no es así como llaman en Gringolandia a Alemania".

Matilda: "Eso es Germany".

Arturo: "Ahhh bueno".

Profesor Colbert: "Pero lo que se me hace raro es el comportamiento que tuvieron esos dragones con él, parecían que lo protegían de nosotros".

Louise: "Profesor no hay que ser un genio para poderlo notar, desde que los invoque Hércules mostro lealtad únicamente a Arturo y a su otra compañera".

Arturo: "¿De quién hablan?" Ruffus da un par de gorgojos y se señala a sí mismo "Esta chica no sabe dar nombres".

Matilda: "Mira quien habla alfa".

Profesor Colbert: "Si lo sé, pero su relación con esos dragones parecía ser la de un perro con su dueño, es casi como si… no, es imposible".

Louise: "¿Qué… que es lo imposible?".

Profesor Colbert: "Como si los hubiera criado desde el huevo hasta ahora, pero sería imposible ya que una madre dragón no dejaría su nido por nada en el mundo… a menos que ella ya no estuviera".

Arturo: "Bueno, no sé cuánto ustedes tenían cuando los encontré, así que diría que no está del todo equivocado".

Matilda: "Oye alfa, no crees que deberíamos ya bajar de aquí".

Arturo: "Seria lo peor que podríamos hacer Matilda, si lo hacemos nos encontraran".

Matilda: "Si lo sé, pero al menos no podríamos pararnos en otra rama".

Arturo: "¿Porque?".

Matilda: "Porque no creo que esta rama nos aguante por mucho tiempo a los tres".

Y como ella dijo la rama empezaría a crujir, Arturo y Ruffus mirarían el extremo de la rama solamente para ver como esta se rompió completamente, la rama caería dejando suspendidos por un par de segundos en el aire.

Arturo: "Me lleva la chingadaaaaaaa".

Colbert y Louise escucharían algo por arriba de ellos, al mirar verían como tres formas caían rápidamente, Colbert quitaría a Louise del camino dejando caer a los tres precipitadamente al suelo levantando una nube de polvo con el impacto.

Louise: "¿Qué fue eso?".

Ambos verían que los responsables de esto eran Arturo y a los híbridos que estaban en el suelo en una posición para nada cómoda, después de quejarse los tres Arturo se daría cuenta de que los observaban, rápidamente se pondría de pie y con los híbridos harían como si nada hubiera pasado y se pondrían a la defensiva sacando su cuchillo y garras respectivamente.

Profesor Colbert: "Tranquilos, no vamos a hacerles daño".

Louise: "O al menos no más de lo que están".

Arturo: "Y crees que te creeremos cuando tienes contigo un arma y a la chica que me disparo a la cara".

Colbert miraría de reojo a Louise quien solo se haría la loca. Colbert al ver que Arturo desconfiaba de el rápidamente dejaría su báculo en el suelo, Louise miraría esto y diría:

Louise: "Profesor, que es lo que…".

Profesor Colbert: "Señorita Louise, baje su varita ahora".

Louise: "Pero profesor".

Profesor Colbert: "Solo hazlo" Louise refunfuñaría y sin otra opción dejaría su varita en el suelo "Bien, espero que con esto ahora sepan que venimos en paz".

Arturo: "… Muy bien, Ruffus, Matilda relájense, pero no bajen la guardia, parece ser que hablaremos pacíficamente con nuestros captores".

Louise: "En primera yo no te capture a ti ni a los dragones, yo los invoque y ahora yo soy su ama".

Arturo: "Buena forma para empezar una plática niña".

Louise: "¡QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA!".

Profesor Colbert: "Ya cálmese señorita Louise; escúchame joven, sé que no entiendes lo que está pasando a tu alrededor, pero".

Arturo: "Ohh claro que se lo que está pasando, ustedes nos secuestraron a nosotros y esa mocosa lo único que quiere es hacerme su condenado esclavo y quien sabe que es lo quiere hacer con mi manada".

Louise: "Pues para que más quiero que sirvan, para protegerme y demostrar a los demás que no soy ninguna inútil, así que ahora Hércules, Afrodita VENGAN AHORA MISMO".

Todo quedaría en silencio, Ruffus sabría que con Hércules se refería a él, pero con Afrodita… Arturo especulo que hablaba de Matilda y la voltearía a ver, esta al percatarse de esto soltaría un rugido de advertencia a Louise quien daría un paso atrás.

Arturo: "En primera esos no son sus nombres, son Ruffus y Matilda y en segunda eso que quieres es muy egoísta, ni ellos ni yo te obedeceremos".

Louise iba a seguir discutiendo, pero Colbert la detendría con la mano y el seguiría:

Profesor Colbert: "Lamento mucho la actitud de mi alumna, pero ella como parte de la nobleza ha sido criada así".

Arturo: "Ya entiendo, entonces es una niña mimada a la que si le dicen que no hace su berrinche".

Louise: "OYE".

Profesor Colbert: "Algo así, pero ahora yo le quiero preguntar algo, ¿De dónde conseguiste a tu par de dragones?".

Arturo: "¿Y porque tendría que responderte?".

Profesor Colbert: "Porque si lo hace yo te responderé tus dudas, ya que sé que tienes muchas".

Arturo: "Disté en el clavo, los encontré cercas de la mansión de Lockwood en California".

Louise: "¿California, donde rayos es eso?".

Arturo: "En los Estados Unidos de América".

Profesor Colbert: "Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar".

Arturo: "Eso es raro, nadie en el mundo ignora que los Estados Unidos existan".

Profesor: "A menos que ese mundo no sea este".

Louise: "Profesor ¿acaso está creyéndole a este plebeyo?, ESTA MINTIENDO".

Arturo: "Oye niña, para que lo sepas en eso no miento, inclusive en ese lugar estábamos antes de que ustedes nos trajeran".

Profesor Colbert: "¿Así?" Colbert sacaría de sus bolsillos un mapa anticuado y lo extendería en el suelo "¿Puedes señalarme en qué parte del mapa se ubica eso?"

Arturo se inclinaría para poder ver el mapa, pero al verlo se sorprendería ya que no reconocería esta geografía, para verificarlo el sacaría su celular y abriría una imagen de su galería, más específicamente de un mapamundi del mundo, Colbert vería con cierta confusión a este aparato que Arturo había sacado, pero este al intentar encontrar al menos un lugar similar no lo encontraría.

Arturo: "Matilda… creo que tenías razón con donde estamos".

Louise: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Arturo: "Me refiero a que talvez no estabas tan loca como pensé".

Profesor Colbert: "No encontraste el lugar de donde vinieron ¿Verdad?".

Arturo solo caería de sentón al suelo con una mirada de preocupación al ver que al final las teorías que discutieron era verdad.

Profesor Colbert: "Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?".

Arturo: "Entonces si no estoy en mi planeta eso significa…" se pondría de pie y tomaría de los hombros a Louise "Debes de devolvernos a mi mundo AHORA".

Louise: "Espera ¿Qué?".

Arturo: "No puedo estar aquí, no ahora, debo regresar, ¡REGRESAME AHORA!".

Colbert tomaría del hombro a Arturo y con una simple mirada lograría calmar a Arturo.

Arturo: "Perdón, me descontrolé un poco, pero la realidad es que tenemos que volver del lugar de donde vinimos".

Louise: "Sigues con eso, para que lo sepas ya no regresaras nunca del lugar de donde viniste, lo entiendes, ahora tu eres mi sirviente y tu lugar ahora es cercas de mí, además ya deja esa tontería de que vienes de otro mundo".

Arturo estaría a punto de caer al suelo por el golpe de la realidad que le había caído encima, pero Ruffus y Matilda lo evitarían poniendo sus cuerpos para que su alfa se recargara, Colbert al ver que este muchacho empezaba a derramar lágrimas y a repetir en voz baja "Te he fallado" apoyaría su mano en el hombro de Arturo y le diría:

Profesor Colbert: "Arturo, escúchame bien, te creo en que no eres de este mundo, pero no podemos regresarte a tu hogar de la misma manera en la que te trajimos, pero te aseguro que yo buscare la manera de regresarlos a su mundo".

Louise: "Pero profesor".

Colbert con una seña le diría a Louise que no hablara más, y Arturo al escuchar a Colbert se limpiaría las lágrimas y diría:

Arturo: "¿De verdad?".

Profesor Colbert: "Si Arturo, pero por el momento será mejor que te quedes con nosotros o más específicamente con la señorita Louise, ella puede parecer una chica muy orgullosa, pero en el fondo es alguien de un corazón blando".

Arturo pensaría por un momento si era buena idea el confiar en estas personas, pero al ver en qué situación estaba y viendo por la seguridad de su manada este terminaría por aceptar la oferta.

Arturo: "Acepto su propuesta señor…".

Profesor Colbert: "Colbert, Profesor Colbert, ahora que ya nos hemos conocido mejor no crees que deberías explicarnos porque estabas tan lastimado cuando llegaste a este lugar".

Arturo: "Pues verán…".

Arturo les empezaría a contar todo lo que les había ocurrido en estos tres días, desde la llegada a la Isla Nublar hasta la redada en la Mansión de Lockwood, y de la trampa de Mills les había tendido a ellos y a los soldados.

Arturo: "Y cuando el General y yo estábamos a punto de enfrentarnos a ese Carnotaurus saldría de por dónde vinimos la Tyrannosaurus Rex, un dinosaurio enorme con una mandíbula capas de triturar huesos como si de papel se tratara, ella logro vernos a mi manada abatida y al general, y yo pensando que ya no saldríamos de esa me decidí a usarme como carnada para atraerla, el plan funciono desde luego y ella me siguió dejando en paz a los demás, durante mi persecución logre evitarla unos cuantos segundos pero tras una caída tonta no tuve más remedio que saltar en su cara, pero por burlarme de sus brazos tan diminutos ella me estrello contra un tronco dejándome con muchas heridas y huesos rotos, tuve la fortuna de que Ruffus y Matilda hayan venido en mi ayuda porque si no ya no estaría aquí, y justo antes de que ella nos comiera apareció un portal delante de nosotros, Ruffus me tomo del cuello y me arrastro junto con Matilda adentro, y bueno… el resto ya lo saben".

Colbert estaba más que sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, le impresionaba que un chico de solo 18 años tuviera que pasar por todo eso, y Louise, aunque no lo mostraba se sentía mal consigo misma al pensar que fue injustificado que ella lo haya tratado de una manera descortés después de haber vivido ese infierno, Arturo una vez que finalizo con su relato dijo:

Arturo: "Sé que es muy difícil de creer lo que acabo de decir, hasta para mí lo es, pero eso ha pasado".

Profesor Colbert: "Aunque no entiendo muchas de las cosas que nos dijiste puedo entender por qué actuaste de esa manera tan desconfiada con nosotros, si Mills te hizo eso podría bien haber inventado algo igual a esto para distraerte".

Arturo: "Así es, y por mi actitud tan déspota hace rato les pido una sincera disculpa de mi parte".

Arturo agacharía su cabeza y los híbridos al verlo lo imitarían.

Profesor Colbert: "No es necesario que hagas eso, entendemos tu situación".

Arturo: "Aun así necesito hacerlo si no no podre estar tranquilo".

Louise: "Bien, disculpa aceptada pero ahora necesito que hagas eso mismo con mis compañeros y más con Guiche".

Arturo: "¿Hablas del rubio?".

Louise: "Si, además que tendrás que contarme todo sobre ese supuesto mundo de donde provienen".

Arturo: "Lo hare con gusto, siempre y cuando ustedes me cuenten con detalles en donde estamos y su sistema de jerarquías".

Profesor Colbert: "Eso lo haremos, por lo mientras será mejor que regresemos a la academia".

Louise asintiendo empezaría a caminar de regreso y Arturo junto con los híbridos harían igual, pero Colbert detendría a Arturo y le susurraría al oído.

Profesor Colbert: "Sera mejor que mantengamos en secreto el que eres de otro mundo, no sabríamos como actuarían mis otros alumnos o profesores de esto".

Arturo asentiría y seguiría al profesor devuelta a la academia, pero antes de avanzar Arturo sentiría un ardor en sus brazos y piernas deteniéndose, Colbert y Louise verían esto y regresarían a ver que le pasaba, Arturo vería que sus runas estarían brillando para que a solo segundos dejaran de brillar, Arturo sentiría que ya nada le dolía, era extraño para él, pero se sentía como antes de ir a la misión.

Arturo: "¿Qué rayos fue lo que me paso?".

Profesor Colbert: "No lo sé (Esto es igual a cuando las runas se marcaron, debo de investigar al respecto)".

Louise: "Deja de quejarte y andando".

Arturo: "(Algo me dice que esta chica será un dolor de cabeza)".

* * *

**5 minutos después**

Guiche, Kirche y la chica de cabellos castaños estaban en la entrada de la escuela esperando al profesor Colbert, y a un lado de ellos estaba Tabitha quien estaba regañando a su familiar de haber hecho tal desastre en el granero, Sylphid en su forma de dragón tendría la cabeza agachada y sus ojos tendrían casi un par de lágrimas por caer, pero pronto su vista seria redirigida al escuchar un par de caballos acercarse, ellos ya sabrían de quienes se trataban, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el familiar plebeyo de Louise iba cabalgando en Ruffus quien corría cuadrupedante, todos pararían delante de los chicos y bajarían de sus respectivas monturas.

Kirche: "Profesor Colbert, que bueno que hayan logrado encontrar a los familiares de Louise".

Louise: "No es como si hubiera sido difícil" le da un leve codazo en las costillas a Arturo "Anda, diles".

Arturo: Suspira "Oye, chico rubio".

Guiche: "Mi nombre es Guiche de Gramon".

Arturo: "Si Guiche, te pido disculpas por haberte tirado hace rato en el pasillo".

Guiche: "Así es como me gusta cero, que tengas bien educado a tu familiar".

Arturo tomaría su comentario como un intento de insulto, pero no le importaría y lo dejaría pasar.

Profesor Colbert: "¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?".

Tabitha: "Así es profesor, reparamos el granero como nos lo pido y pido disculpas por mi familiar".

Profesor Colbert: "Bien, ahora será mejor que todos vayan a sus dormitorios a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo".

Los chicos asentirían y cada quien se iría por su lado, Kirche y Guiche se irían con sus respectivas parejas, Arturo vería que a Guiche lo habían besado en la mejilla, pero le restaría importancia, y por ultimo Tabitha llevaría a Sylphid devuelta al granero, pero antes de que el profesor Colbert se fuera seria detenido por Arturo.

Profesor Colbert: "¿Qué sucede Arturo?".

Arturo: "Tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero no sabría dónde están las cosas que traíamos cuando llegamos aquí, las necesito".

Profesor Colbert: "Ah claro, si yo las guarde para investigarlas".

Arturo: "Eso es genial, pero podría dármelas, hay cosas importantes ahí".

Profesor Colbert: "Esta bien, véame aquí en media hora y te las traeré".

Arturo: "Aquí estaré".

Y mientras Colbert iba a buscar sus cosas, Arturo seguiría a Louise a su habitación, y ya en ella Louise caería de sentón en su cama y diría:

Louise: "Si que eres un familiar problemático".

Arturo: "Sí que lo soy, ahora que lo pienso desde hace rato me has dicho familiar a mí y a mi manada, ¿Qué es eso de familiar?".

Louise: "Un familiar es un ser que obedece los designios de su amo o persona con la cual ha hecho un pacto, actuando como sirviente y ayudante".

Arturo: "Así que en pocas palabras nos estas llamando sirvientes".

Louise: "Así es, oye donde están hercu… perdón, Ruffus y Matilda".

Arturo: "Ellos se quedaron en la entrada, les pedí que vigilaran la zona y que me dieran el grito de que el profesor Colbert llego".

Louise: "Pero eso despertara a los demás".

Arturo: "No lo creas, Ruffus escalará la pared y no lo dirá por la ventana".

Louise: voltearía a ver la ventana "Pero estamos en el tercer piso, como podría escalar hasta acá".

Arturo: "Aunque no lo parezca, Ruffus desde que lo conozco a podido escalar con gran facilidad por donde sea, desde paredes lisas y montes escarpados, y si no te pregunto, ¿Cómo crees que subimos a ese árbol hace rato?".

Louise: "Tienes razón" bostezo "Ya es muy tarde y con todo lo que ha pasado lo único que quiero es dormir".

Después de decir eso empezaría a desvestirse delante de Arturo quien apartaría la mirada:

Arturo: "Ya deja de hacer eso, acaso no te das cuenta de que hay un hombre viéndote desnuda".

Louise: "¿Un hombre?, pero solo eres mi familiar".

Arturo: "Pero que dices…" le avientan unos pantys en la cara "Y esto… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?".

Louise: con un movimiento de su varita apaga las velas "Bien, ahora ve a lavarlas".

Arturo: "Perate perate perate, si crees que lo voy a hacer estas muy equivocada".

Louise: "¿Quién crees que se va a hacer cargo de ustedes tres?" Arturo se callaría "Naturalmente como mi familiar humano tu deber es el limpiar, lavar y hacer otras cosas varias" Se acuesta en su cama "También prepara mi ropa para mañana, buenas noches… y si trabajas como se debe…. Serás alimentado junto con tus dragones".

Arturo: "Algo más su alteza" Obvio sarcasmo.

Louise: "Si… despiértame cuando haya salido el sol" se duerme.

Arturo: "Esta está peor de lo que pensé, bien solo voy a hacer porque me recibieron en este lugar, pero no esperes que lo haga a diario".

Y para suerte de Arturo Ruffus habría llegado por la ventana dando gorgojos, Arturo entendiendo el mensaje saldría por la ventana y se sujetaría de los arneses de Ruffus, ya sujeto este cerraría la ventana y dejaría que Ruffus lo bajara al suelo, ya abajo se soltaría e iría con Colbert quien sus cosas.

Profesor Colbert: "Me sorprende que tu dragón puede trepar tan fácilmente las paredes".

Arturo: "Ya les dije que no son dragones, son dinosaurios, pero cambiemos de tema, trajo todas mis cosas".

Profesor Colbert: "Así es, la montura de Matilda, los prismáticos que tenías y tus espadas tan raras, esta guitarra que tenías y por ultimo este tuvo de metal".

Arturo primero toma la mochila con la guitarra adentro, él pensó que estaría completamente destruida, pero para su sorpresa esta estaba como si nada.

Arturo: "Gracias Profesor Colbert, pero se equivoca con cómo se llaman, las espadas se llaman piolets y el tubo de metal es mi escopeta, un arma de fuego".

Profesor Colbert: "¿Eso es un arma? Y como funciona".

Arturo: "No es muy difícil, simplemente por este lugar se mete la munición, y al apretar el gatillo se dispara" le hace una demostración disparando al aire "Eso es todo, a corta distancia es efectiva, pero a distancias largas es inútil".

Profesor Colbert: "(Imposible, eso es igual a la vara de la destrucción), y dime Arturo, cuantas municiones te quedan".

Arturo: "Por las que pude contar hace rato solo me quedan para 9 disparos, espero no tenerlas que usar pronto…cambiando de tema, ¿cree que haya algún inconveniente si me pueda quedar en la noche con mi manada".

Profesor Colbert: "Claro que no lo hay, ¿pero no crees que sería más cómodo que te quedaras en la habitación con la señorita Valiere?".

Arturo: "Así es, pero como este es un nuevo lugar para nosotros creo que sería mejor pasar la primera noche con ellos para que se aclimaten al entorno" Ruffus gorgojea para respaldar la idea.

Profesor Colbert: "Esta bien, sígueme y te llevare al lugar".

Y como dijo los llevaría al granero, ambos híbridos se sorprenderían al ver que este estaba como nuevo, ya que ambos recordaban que había sido destruido por la dragona, Arturo sin conocimiento de esto pasaría junto con los híbridos hasta quedar en un montón de heno en el suelo, Colbert le diría por donde podría salir en la mañana y se despediría de ellos, una vez solo Arturo se acostaría en el montón y a sus lados se acomodarían Ruffus y Matilda.

Arturo: "Bien chicos, talvez no sea como en casa, pero podemos decir que no es tan malo como pensábamos".

Pero no mas dijo esto y vio que ambos híbridos se pusieron más alertas.

Arturo: "No pueden dormir por los nervios ¿verdad?".

Matilda: "Después de todo lo que ha pasado no sabemos si es seguro estar dormidos en un lugar que ni siquiera conocemos".

Arturo: "Ya veo… les propongo algo chicos, que tal si les toco una canción para relajar el ambiente".

Matilda: "Harías eso por nosotros".

Arturo: "Claro que si" toma la guitarra "¿Cual canción quieres que les toque?".

Matilda: "La que sea, con tal de que sea alguna que hayamos escuchado antes".

Arturo: "Bien, déjame pensar … … … ya se cual tocare, una vieja de mi tierra natal".

Arturo entonces se acomoda y empieza a tocar:

_REPRODUCIR "EL PIANISTA de Liran Roll"_

_Esta es la historia de un sábado_

_Que importa cual mes_

_Y de un hombre sentado al piano_

_Que importa cual viejo café._

Ambos híbridos estaban disfrutando de escuchar cantar a su Alfa y por un momento se estaban olvidando de todo lo malo que habían estado viviendo.

_Toma el vaso y le tiemblan las manos_

_Apestando entre humo y sudor_

_Y se agarra su tabla de náufrago_

_Volviendo a su eterna canción._

_Ooh larara laralaa_

_Laralaa laralaa... aa… aa… aa…_

_Toca otra vez viejo perdedor haces que me sienta bien_

_Es tan triste la noche que tu canción sabe a derrota y a miel._

Afuera del granero alguien se había detenido a escuchar cantar a Arturo, no se observaba quien era, pero su silueta denotaba una figura femenina.

_Cada vez el espejo en la pared le devuelve más joven la piel_

_Se le encienden los ojos y su niñez viene a tocar junto a él_

_Pero siempre hay borrachos con barbas_

_Que le recuerdan quién fue_

_El más joven maestro al piano vencido por una mujer._

_Ooh larara laralaa_

_Larara lararaaaaaa …_

_Ella nunca quiso echar raíces_

_Que pudieran sus alas cortar_

_Y en la jaula metida la vida se le iba_

_Y quiso sus fuerzas probar._

_No lo deja que dé malos pasos_

_Aunque nunca desea su mal_

_Pero a ratos con furia golpea el piano_

_Y hay algunos que le han visto llorar._

_Ooh laarara laralaa_

_Larara lararaaaaaa …_

_Toca otra vez viejo perdedor haces que me sienta bien_

_Es tan triste la noche que tu canción_

_Sabe a derrota y miel._

_El micrófono huele a cerveza y el calor se podía tocar_

_Solitarios oscuros buscando pareja_

_Apurados un sábado más._

_Hay un hombre aferrado al piano_

_La emoción empapada en alcohol_

_Y una voz que le dice pareces cansado_

_Y aún no ha salido ni el sol._

_Laalala laralaaa_

_Laralaaa larala...aaaa_

_Toca otra vez viejo perdedor_

_Haces que me sienta bien_

_Es tan triste la noche que tu canción_

_Sabe a derrota y alcohol._

Una vez que Arturo termino la canción noto que ambos híbridos habrían quedado dormidos en sus piernas, y para no despertarlos el dejo su guitarra por ahí y con una suave sonrisa acaricio a ambos en sus cabezas.

Arturo: "Descansen pequeños latos, hasta mañana".

**Continuara…**

* * *

**CURIOSIDADES DEL CAPITULO**

**La inteligencia de Matilda y Ruffus son un rasgo hereditario de la Indominus Rex, además de que me baso un poco en la teoría de que la Indominus Rex tenia ADN Humano para hacerlos tan inteligentes.**

**Ruffus tiene el olfato más desarrollado que Matilda debido a que se le añadió más ADN de Tyrannosaurus Rex.**

**La caída de los chicos del árbol hace pequeño homenaje a las viejas caricaturas de Looney Toons.**

**Recuerden que Arturo ha estado bajo mucho estrés desde que fue a Nublar y por eso ha actuado tan desconfiado, y por las palabras que repitió se verá más adelante a que se refería.**

**La canción que Arturo toca es una que a mí me encanta y como pretexto para volverla a escuchar decidí ponerla.**

**El cómo Arturo sabe tocar la guitarra se revelara mas tarde.**


	11. Primer día en Tristain

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, ahora sí, ya me puse las pilas para poderles traer este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y comenten que les pareció el capítulo, ya sin más que decir ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 11:

**Lugar desconocido**

Arturo abriría los ojos y vería que estaba en un bosque, no sabría cómo llego ahí, buscaría a su manada por todos lados, pero no encontraría a nadie, sin más que hacer solo empezaría a avanzar en medio de los árboles, todo esto era demasiado raro para él, recordaba haberse dormido en el granero, pero nunca haber llegado a este lugar.

Arturo: "¿Dónde diablos estoy y como carajos llegue aquí?".

De repente escucharía un rugido por detrás de él, Arturo sabría quien hacia un rugido así, este voltearía su mirada encontrando que la Tyrannosaurus corría tras de él, este empezaría a correr con todo lo que podía siendo casi atrapado por ese par de mandíbulas, este intento escapar adentrándose mas entre los arboles solo para descubrir que la Tyrannosaurus podía romper todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, de la nada todos los árboles y el suelo desaparecerían dejando solo un espacio oscuro que dejaría caer a Arturo quien gritaría con todas fuerzas; de la nada la Tyrannosaurus aparecería debajo de el con la boca abierta esperándolo para comérselo.

Arturo: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

* * *

**Granero de la academia**

Arturo abriría los ojos y encontraría que estaba sudando en exceso y jadeando por el susto, este vería que todavía estaba en el granero junto con su manada quien seguían profundamente dormidos, Arturo primero se tranquilizaría para no despertarlos y con cuidado se apartaría de ellos.

Arturo: "Diablos que horrible pesadilla fue esa, lo bueno es que sirvió la canción para que ustedes se durmieran" da un pequeño estiramiento y se tronaría un poco los huesos "Bien, que hora se supone que deberían ser en nuestro mundo" Ve su celular y ve que son las 6:05 de la mañana "Vaya, supongo que mi horario no ha cambiado en nada, ahora mejor veo si también es la hora de aquí".

Arturo saldría por la puerta delantera y vería que ahora estaría saliendo el sol por el horizonte confirmando la hora, Arturo daría un chiflido habiendo olvidado que con eso despertaba a su manada, este se hundiría en sus hombros al escuchar los rugidos de su manada y solo diría "Ups".

Después de unos cuantos minutos todos ellos estaban afuera del granero con Ruffus estirándose como si fuera un gato y Matilda se estaría limpiando la piel como si fuera un ave, Arturo siempre le daría gracia eso debido a que Matilda carecía de plumas, pero aun así lo hacía.

Arturo: "Bien, muchachos hoy, es nuestro primer día en este mundo tan extraño así que es hora de explorarlo, quiero que ambos exploren el lugar tanto como puedan, no entren en los edificios ni ataquen a nadie, si encuentran algo interesante me avisan".

Matilda: "¿Y usted que hará Alfa?".

Arturo: "Supongo que seguirle el juego a la niña esa, ella sabe mucho más de este mundo que nosotros, además a mí no me dirán nada de estar dentro de los edificios".

Matilda: "Solo porque eres humano".

Arturo: "Así es, además así pueden encontrar alguna fuente de alimentos para ustedes; ahora váyanse y ya nos reuniremos después".

Ruffus daría un pequeño gorgojo antes de correr sin dirección siendo seguido por Matilda quien le daría un pequeño mordisco en el hombro para que corriera alado de ella y no delante de ella, Arturo solo negaría con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara antes de que sacara algo de sus bolsillos.

Arturo: "Pues… que se le va a hacer, tengo que lavarle sus mugres calzones a la niña esa, solo tengo que encontrar un lugar con agua y algo de jabón".

Arturo empezaría a caminar por el patio buscando algo en donde pudiera lavar, solo encontraría una fuente con agua que él quería suponer que era potable, y ya sin tener algo de jabón de ropa improvisaría con el paquetito de shampoo que llevaba, después de lavarlas las dejaría expuestas al sol para que se secaran.

Arturo: "Bien, que hora se supone que es" ve su celular y ve que son cercas de las 8 "Ok… creo que es mejor que vaya a despertar a la "bella princesa convertida en enana"

Arturo subiría hasta su cuarto y vería que ella dormía como oso, sin perder el tiempo Arturo buscaría la ropa de la chica sacando una falda negra, camisa blanca abotonada, unos pantys rosas y unas medias largas, Arturo pondría la ropa en la mesita de alado y movería despacio a la chica.

Arturo: "Oye niña, es hora de despertarse".

Louise: "¿Quién eres tú?".

Arturo: "Soy Arturo, al que trajiste con sus dinosaurios".

Louise: "Claro… yo te invoque ayer ¿Verdad?... ¿Dónde está la ropa que te pedí?".

Arturo: "En la mesa de alado".

Louise la tomaría y se pondría los pantys, Arturo voltearía a otro lado antes de que Louise le aventara su ropa a la cabeza.

Louise: "Vísteme".

Arturo: "Hazlo tú misma, o acaso eres una inútil".

Esas palabras irritaron a Louise, pero como él era primerizo en ese mundo se lo paso por alto y le dijo:

Louise: "¡Cuando hay un sirviente, un noble nunca se viste por si solo!".

Arturo: "Otra vez con eso de noble ¿Qué rayos es eso?".

Louise: "Si no lo haces, tú y tu manada se quedan sin comida".

Arturo sin más alternativa tuvo que vestirla, pasando los segundos Arturo tendría un poco de nostalgia ya que recordaría los momentos cuando jugaba con Evelyn a vestir a sus muñecas solo que en este caso estaba haciéndolo con una muñeca de tamaño real, esto haría que soltara una pequeña carcajada que incomodaría a Louise.

Louise: "¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?".

Arturo: "Nada, solo que esto me hace recordar algunas cosas".

Louise se quedaría con la intriga de que fue lo que recordó, pero no le tomaría importancia, Arturo ya habría terminado de vestirla.

Louise: "Vámonos".

Arturo: "¿A dónde?".

Louise: "A desayunar por supuesto".

Esta era una idea que le agrado mucho a Arturo, ya habían pasado dos días en que no comía así que gustoso siguió a Louise hasta llegar a un gran comedor con unas mesas que mínimo median como una cancha de basquetbol callejero, Arturo daría un chiflido de sorpresa.

Arturo: "Vaya… esto es impresionante".

Louise: "No te quedes ahí parado y sígueme".

Arturo caminaría atrás de Louise escuchando cada cuando comentarios sobre su escape de ayer, para él no valían nada más vio como a Louise les disgustaban, pronto Louise se detendría frente a uno de los asientos vacíos y Arturo siendo todo un caballero le dejaría a Louise sentarse en la silla y la arrimaría a la mesa, una vez hecho este se sentaría en la silla de alado y diría.

Arturo: "Que buen festín, estoy ansioso por hincarle el diente".

Pero al ver a Louise esta estaría señalándole algo abajo en el suelo, este miraría encontrando un plato un poco roto.

Louise: "Solo los nobles pueden sentarse aquí, un plebeyo como tú se sienta ahí".

Arturo: "Pero si no soy perro".

Louise: "No me importa".

Arturo quería darle un coscorrón en la cabeza a esta tipa, pero pensando que el almenos comería igual aceptaría de mala gana y se sentaría en el suelo, para su mala suerte solo le daría un pan blanco viejo y durísimo, este tendría un pequeño tic en el ojo y vería como Louise estaría rezando a un dios que para Arturo solo era una mentira, por respeto este esperaría a que terminara antes de decirle.

Arturo: "Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?".

Louise: "No es así, así que come ya".

Arturo vería nuevamente al pan antes de tomarlo y de ponerse de pie.

Arturo: "Sabes que, olvídalo, me largo de aquí".

Louise: "Oye espera, sabes que tuve que pedir un permiso especial para que estuvieras aquí".

Arturo: "Mejor no hubieras pedido nada si me vas a tratar como a un perro".

Louise: "Si sales de aquí ya no te voy a alimentar a ti ni a tu manada".

Arturo: "Por mi bien, no necesitamos de tu mugrosa ayuda".

Arturo saldría del comedor dejando a Louise parada en medio de sus compañeros que al unísono dirían "UHHHHH", Arturo estaría caminando entre los pasillos cuando encontraría a Colbert quien alegre se le acercaría:

Profesor Colbert: "Buenos días Arturo, ¿qué tal tú primer día?".

Arturo: "Una mierda, primero tengo una pesadilla, después tuve que lavarle sus mugres calzones a Louise además de tenerla que vestir, además mire" le pone en la cara el pan duro "Ella me trata como un perro y me da esta porquería".

Profesor Colbert: "Entiendo tu molestia, pero debes entender que en este mundo se rige por los nobles y por los plebeyos".

Arturo: "Si, Louise ya me dijo eso, pero no sé cómo rayos es eso".

Profesor Colbert: "Los nobles son las personas que pueden manejar la magia a voluntad y los plebeyos son las personas que son incapaces de manejar la magia".

Arturo: "Solo por esa tontería, y déjeme adivinar, los plebeyos son regularmente discriminados por los nobles y tratados como basura".

Profesor Colbert: "Por desgracia es así, algo que no comparto con ellos".

Arturo: "Por fortuna, …bueno será mejor que me vaya a buscar mi comida".

Profesor Colbert: "¿A qué te refieres a ir a buscar tu comida?".

Arturo: "Voy a ir junto a mi manada a cazar algo, ya que la princesita ya no nos ayudara tendremos que valernos por nosotros mismos".

Arturo se iría del lugar dejando a Colbert pensando en que, ¿porque Louise le había hecho eso a Arturo?, él tendría que hablar seriamente con ella después, pero primero tenía que preparar todo para sus clases del día, por su lado Arturo le daría una mordida al pan que tenía dándose cuenta que ya ni siquiera servía, este lo tiraría al suelo y saldría de la escuela, ya afuera este pondría sus dedos en la boca y daría un chiflido alto, a los pocos segundo este vería como Ruffus bajaba de una de las torres de la escuela y vería que Matilda vendría corriendo desde el otro lado de la escuela, una vez reunidos diría:

Arturo: "¿Encontraron algo?".

Ruffus negaría con su cabeza y daría un par de gorgojos, mientras que Matilda respondería:

Matilda: "Encontré una manada de jabalís gigantes a unos cinco minutos de aquí".

Arturo: "Excelente, de cuanto hablamos".

Matilda: "Solo diré que ellos podían fácilmente mirarme directo a los ojos":

Arturo: "Bien, pues prepárense, nos vamos de caza".

* * *

**Media hora después**

Louise caminaría por los pasillos furiosa por la situación tan penosa que le hiso pasar su familiar con todos sus compañeros, ella estaría refunfuñando hasta que en su camino encontraría el trozo de pan que se había llevado Arturo, ella vería que estaba mordisqueado, pero al observar mejor vería que ya tenía motas verdes, indicativos de hongo, ella se asquearía por esto y seguiría su camino en busca de su familiar, saldría de la escuela y con la mirada buscaría a sus familiares, esta no los encontraría por ningún lado hasta que se le ocurriría ir a buscar al granero, dentro solo encontraría a los caballos y uno que otro familiar, ella harta saldría de ahí.

Louise: "¿Dónde rayos se metieron?".

Y por pura suerte vería como detrás del granero saldría humo, ella caminaría al origen del humo encontrando una fogata bastante grande, y a un lado de eso vería un montón de varillas de metal además de la piel tratada de un jabalí gigante colgada en un par de fierros aun con un poco de sangre, Louise se sentiría asustada por esto y empezaría a retroceder hasta que chocaría con algo, ella voltearía encontrando a Arturo cargando las patas del jabalí totalmente peladas y su cuchillo ensangrentado en su otra mano.

Arturo: "Hola niña".

Louise: "¿Qué rayos es lo que estás haciendo?".

Arturo: "Voy a desayunar ¿Gustas?" Louise se lo pensaría un poco y no se acercaría a él hasta que le diría "Mejor hazte a un lado si no quieres que te atropellen".

Louise no entendería esto hasta que vería como detrás de ella correría Ruffus con un gran trozo de carne siendo perseguido por Matilda, ella se quitaría del camino dejando correr a ambos híbridos, Ruffus estaría jugando con Matilda quien se veía totalmente irritada y molesta.

Matilda: "¡REGRESAME MI COMIDA!".

Ruffus negaría con la comida en los dientes y seria brutalmente envestido por Matilda que intentaría quitárselo a toda costa.

Arturo: "¡Sera mejor que se calmen antes de que vaya a separarlos!".

Louise: "Ella pudo hablar, ¿cómo puede hablar?".

Arturo: "No lo sé, tu dime" inserta una de las piernas en una varilla de metal.

Louise: "¿Y porque yo sabría cómo es que habla?".

Arturo: "Según lo que me dijo ella, desde que ella despertó pudo hablar, además de cambiar su apariencia física" coloca ambas piernas sobre el fuego y lo empieza a girar.

Louise: "Se dice que cuando contratas a un familiar, ésta gana una habilidad especial, supongo que la de ella fue el habla y la coloración".

Arturo: "Es genial saberlo".

Louise: "Al menos hazme caso".

Arturo: "Lo siento, pero si me descuido por un momento esta carne será carbonizada y yo busco una cocción uniforme".

Louise: "De verdad tomaste enserio el que no los iba a alimentar".

Arturo: "¿Y cómo debería habérmelo tomado?, ellos y yo no hemos comido desde hace dos días, y al ver que no podía confiar en ti debía ponerme manos a la obra y buscar como alimentar a mi manada".

Louise: "¿Porque te tomas tan enserio a tu manada?, son solo animales, ellos pueden encontrar su propia comida y no se van a quejar porque no los alimentes un día".

Matilda: "Te escuchamos sabes, rosita fresita, es verdad, no nos quejamos, pero Alfa tiene el pensamiento de no dejar que nos falten los alimentos, aunque sea un solo día".

Ruffus asentiría con ella y Matilda aprovecharía su distracción para tomar su carne y comérsela de un solo bocado, Louise voltearía a ver a Arturo quien asentiría igual y seguiría con lo suyo, Louise mejor se callaría y se sentaría en un tronco cercano, pasarían los minutos y Louise vería como Arturo ya no se vería molesto con ella, esto le incomodaba ya que sus reacciones no era lo que ella esperaba.

Louise: "¿Por qué no estas molesto conmigo?".

Arturo: "No confundas las cosas Louise, claro que estoy molesto y mucho, pero con el pasar de los años supe que esas emociones solo lograran un día de estos matarme y realmente no vale la pena morir por algo así".

Louise se quedaría pensando en esas palabras que habían salido de Arturo, tenían tanta sabiduría en ellas que la sorprenderían, pero antes de que pudiera responderle ella atraparía en sus manos una de las patas de jabalí ahora cocinadas.

Arturo: "En vez de estar hablando de algo que ya paso mejor come".

Louise: "Te trate mal y aun así me compartes de tu comida… ¿Por qué?".

Arturo: "Se me enseño desde pequeño que debía siempre hacer las paces con los demás de una u otra forma, así que acepta esa pierna como muestra de paz".

Louise se sentiría horrible al ver que Arturo le compartía de su comida aun después de que ella le diera solo un pan enmohecido, sin querer soltaría un par de lágrimas y se las limpiaría rápidamente, Arturo no se percataría de eso y solo se dedicaría a morder su pierna, Arturo pronto sentiría como Ruffus estaba detrás de él babeando por la pierna, Arturo daría un pequeño suspiro y arrancaría otro cacho de carne y aventaría la pierna entera lejos para que Ruffus fuera y lo mordisqueara como si fuera un perro.

Louise: "¿Por qué le lanzaste tu comida? ¿Acaso no te importa tener hambre?".

Arturo: "Meh, ya no tengo tanta hambre, además puedo ir a cazar otro jabalí después" Se come el cacho de carne y se pone a caminar.

Louise miraría a Arturo para notar como en su brazo había una gran herida que ya había sido tratada, ella miraría a Matilda y le preguntaría:

Arturo: "¿Qué fue lo que le paso en el brazo?".

Matilda: "Cuando Alfa y nosotros aun éramos ilegales teníamos que cazar todo lo que pudiéramos para poder comer, desde jabalís hasta ciervos de grandes astas, pero en una de las cacerías el ciervo se nos escapó y Alfa lo intento detener, pero el ciervo lo corno en el brazo haciéndole una herida profunda, Ruffus pudo derribarlo gracias a la distracción, pero Alfa estaba seriamente lastimado, tuvimos suerte de que Alfa fuera ayudado por un médico que vio su situación y no le cobro nada, fueron días duros pero pudimos seguir adelante".

Louise miraría la pierna que tenía en sus manos y de inmediato se pondría de pie y lo alcanzaría rápidamente.

Louise: "Oye espera".

Arturo: "¿Ahora qué quieres?".

Louise: "Toma" le da la pierna.

Arturo: "¿Por qué me estás dando tu pierna?".

Louise: "Solo acéptalo como una muestra de paz" le sonríe.

Arturo: "Usando mis propios hechizos contra mi ehh, jeje ándale pues, disculpa aceptada".

Louise sabría que hablaba en broma y también se reiría un poco sorprendiendo a todos los presenten, ya que en lo que llevaban no la habían visto ni sonreír, Arturo sonreiría y se dedicaría a comer su pierna.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Arturo estaría acompañando a Louise hasta el lado contrario a donde estaba el granero encontrando lo que parecía ser una reunión de alumnos que estaban siendo acompañados por sus familiares.

Arturo: "Oye ¿Qué está pasando aquí?".

Louise: "Los de segundo año no tenemos clases hoy, por lo que debemos comenzar a comunicarnos con los familiares que invocamos hace poco".

Arturo: "Entonces por eso me trajiste aquí, ja ahorita esto seguro que fue buena idea no haber traído a la manada aquí".

Louise: "¿Porque lo dices?".

Arturo: "Porque a ellos no les gustan los lugares con mucha gente, se sienten nerviosos y no quieres saber qué pasa cuando un dinosaurio se siente extremadamente nervioso".

Louise pensaría en que pasaría, pronto su respuesta llegaría a su cabeza y asentiría con un toque de nerviosismo.

Louise: "Ok entiendo".

Arturo entonces escucharía un siseo, miraría a su origen encontrando un lagarto más grande que un dragón de Komodo, pero de color rojo y con una flama en su cola, Arturo se alejaría rápidamente de él, también vería que este estaba siendo acariciado por una chica pelirroja de gran cuerpo.

Kirche: "¿Es la primera vez que ves una salamandra?".

Arturo: "Salamandra ni que ocho cuartos, eso es cualquier cosa menos eso".

Kirche: "Tranquilo, no te va a hacer nada, un familiar contratado le tiene completa obediencia a su amo; Tu no te escaparías de mi ¿No es así flame?" miraría a Louise.

Louise: "¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!".

Arturo: "Además si escape fue porque no sabía dónde estaba ni que pasaba, no porque simplemente fuera ella".

Kirche ignoraría a Arturo y le diría a Louise:

Kirche: "Aun así, tu familiar se escapó junto a tus dos dragones, además ellos no te obedecen a ti solo a este plebeyo".

Louise estaría a punto de responderle cuando Arturo se pondría delante de ella y le diría:

Arturo: "Tal vez sea cierto, pero eso es porque ellos si tienen cerebro para razonar y saber en quien confiar y no solo siguen porque si, como ciertas lagartijas que siguen a cualquiera" Kirche se quedaría con la boca cerrada "Eso pensé, vamos Louise".

Louise seguiría a Arturo y le preguntaría:

Louise: "¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

Arturo: "No soporto que ese tipo de gente se aproveche de los demás por una tontería, además no sé por qué, pero siento que ella trae algo contra ti".

Louise: "Bueno… muchas gracias entonces, oye hazme un favor y traerme un té, ¿Si?".

Arturo: "Por las buenas órale".

Louise se iría a sentar a una mesa mientras Arturo fue a buscar donde podía traer te, Arturo iría en la lela cuando se le atravesaría en el camino el ojo volador que sorprendería a Arturo que retrocedería asustado tirando por accidente a una chica con traje de Maid.

Arturo: "CHIN, perdón, ¿estás bien?".

¿?: "No te preocupes, estoy bien".

Arturo la ayudaría a ponerse de pie y a levantar el pan de queso y el plato que habían caído chocando su mano con la de la chica.

Ambos: "Perdón".

La chica miraría a Arturo y le preguntaría:

¿?: "Uhm, ¿De casualidad tu eres uno de los familiares de la Srta. Valiere?".

Arturo: "Ahh me conoces".

¿?: "Si, corren muchos rumores sobre el plebeyo que se convirtió en familiar y que intento escapar".

Arturo: "Si… me conoces, oye ¿porque estas vistiendo así, no se supone que deberías vestir como los demás?".

¿?: "En absoluto, se me ha dado la bendición de trabajar aquí, mi nombre es Siesta, una simple plebeya como tú".

Arturo: "Fantástico, mi nombre es Arturo".

Siesta: "Arturo… es un nombre extraño ¿No te parece?".

Arturo: "Tal vez".

Pronto alguien le gritaría a siesta para que se apurara, ambos al ver quien había gritado se darían cuenta de que se trataba de Guiche, el mismo rubio que había hecho levitar a Arturo la noche anterior.

Guiche: "¿El pastel aún no está listo?".

Siesta: "¡SI, UN MOMENTO!".

Siesta estaría a punto de llevarle el paste cuando Arturo se lo impediría.

Arturo: "Espera, déjame llevárselo".

Siesta: "Pero eso…".

Arturo: "Mejor hazme un favor, consígueme un par de tés, no sé dónde conseguirlo, te parece".

Siesta asentiría e iría a buscarlos, por su parte Arturo le llevaría su "pastel", mientras llegaba Guiche estaba sentado junto a una chica rubia con coletas.

Guiche: "He hablado con Goliat toda la noche".

Montmorency: "Ya veo…" gota anime "Toda la noche ¿eh?".

Guiche: "Si… ¡Esos ojos intelectuales, su piel tan dura y lisa, esa sensación tan genial al tocarlo, definitivamente estaba destinado a convertirse en mi familiar!".

Montmorency: "Como sea".

El pastel habría sido puesto en la mesa y Guiche diría:

Guiche: "Oh, también tráeme otro te; tu familiar es tan hermoso, idéntico a ti Montmorency".

Montmorency: "Eres tan halagador como siempre".

Guiche: "Bueno, no puedo mentir ante tus ojos".

Arturo: "Con que aquí si se acepta la poligamia" se lo dice a sí mismo.

Guiche y Montmorency escucharían lo dicho por Arturo:

Montmorency: "¿De qué hablas?".

Guiche: "¡Vuelve rápido a tus deberes, mesero!".

Montmorency: "No, espera, porque dices eso".

Arturo: "Miré señorita, lo dije porque como no soy de por aquí pues me sorprende, ya que anoche vi a tu novio con otra chica castaña, y me acuerdo del buen beso que se dieron, así que por conclusiones pensé eso" sonríe de forma maldosa.

Montmorency: "Espera, yo te conozco, eres el familiar de Louise, el que se quiso escapar".

Arturo: "Ese chime parece agua, se filtra en todas partes".

Montmorency: "Oye Guiche, ¡¿De qué está hablando?!".

Guiche: "Pues veras... anoche te lo conté, me encontré con ese familiar y pasaron algunas cosas, eso es todo".

De la nada aparecería la misma chica que había estado con Guiche la noche anterior, Guiche la vería y tomaría a Montmorency y se retiraría del lugar.

Montmorency: "Oye, espera ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?".

La chica llegaría con Arturo y le preguntaría:

¿?: "Disculpa, no sabrá donde esta Guiche".

Arturo: "Si, se fue por haya, pero déjame advertirte algo, no te va a gustar lo que veras".

¿?: "No se dé que hablas, es Guiche y el me juro su amor".

La chica le gritaría a Guiche quien al verla soltaría a Montmorency y disimularía:

Guiche: "K-Katie, H-Hola…" Montmorency lo miraría desafiantemente.

Katie: "¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes, Guiche!; este es el suflé casero del que te hablaba anoche, pese que sería perfecto para la fiesta del té de hoy".

Guiche: "Bueno… bueno…".

Montmorency: "¡ANOCHE!".

Guiche: "Bueno, veras…".

Arturo: "Creo que me equivoque, aquí no se acepta la poligamia, aquí solo lo que hay es un chico mujeriego que tuvo en sus manos a dos bellas doncellas".

Guiche: "Cállate".

Katie: "¡QUE!".

Montmorency: "Guiche, ¿Qué significa esto?".

Guiche: "Oye, ¿De que estas hablando plebeyo?, no es obvio que está intentando crear un malentendido superfluo entre nosotros chicas".

Todos los alumnos se estarían reuniendo alrededor de ellos para observar la gran escena que estaba ocurriendo:

Arturo: "Amigo tu solito te metiste la soga al cuello, yo no mentí inclusive no te acuerdas que los encontré a ti y a Katie en los pasillos hablando muy melosamente antes de que ocurriera mi escape".

Montmorency: "¡Entonces si estabas saliendo con una de primer año!".

Guiche: "¡Te equivocas Montmorency, por favor, no dejes que tu rostro tan hermoso como una rosa se llene de odio!".

Katie: "¡Que horrible de tu parte!¡Dijiste que estábamos juntos!".

Guiche: "E-En cualquier caso, cálmense las dos…" se ve sumamente asustado.

Ambas chicas: "¡MENTIROSO!".

Montmorency le daría tremenda cachetada a Guiche que lo haría caer al suelo, Arturo también habría sentido esa cachetada y se sobaría su cachete con una sonrisa.

Arturo: "Uyyyy, eso dejara marca".

Todos los chicos alrededor se empezarían a burlar de Guiche al ver que lo atraparon con las manos en la masa, Guiche furioso con Arturo se pondría de pie y encarándolo le diría:

Guiche: "Parece que tu… no conoces los modales con los que se debe tratar a un noble".

Arturo: "Es verdad, no lo sé, soy nuevo aquí, pero lo que, si se es que personas que se aprovechan de los demás se merecen lo mismo que tú, además el que no sabe tratar a los demás eres tu rubiecito, engañar a una pobrecita niña que según entendí es años menor que tú con que la amabas y tu solamente la usabas como un juguete".

Guiche: "Muy bien, ¡Te desafío a un duelo!, a ti, un simple plebeyo, que además es un familiar…por haberme deshonrado, y aun peor, ¡Por haber hecho llorar a dos damas!".

Arturo: "Esa es mi frase cabron, y si lo que quieres es seguirte mintiendo por mi bien, pero una pelea nunca la niego".

Guiche: "¡Espero que mantengas esa determinación! Te estaré esperando en los terrenos frente a la sacristía".

Guiche se iría del lugar dejando a Arturo en su lugar con una sonrisa en la cara esperando ansiosamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**CURIOSIDADES DEL CAPITULO**

**Arturo sabe lavar pantys gracias a que debes en cuando lo hacía para Evelyn y su familia, sin hacer nada obsceno.**

**Arturo haría lo que fuera por su familia, incluyendo a su manada o seres allegados.**

**Los jabalís gigantes se parecen a los entelodontes de Caminando con Bestias solo añadiéndoles un par de colmillos en su boca.**

**Imagínense las piernas cocinadas como si fueran chamorros.**

**Un meme muy conocido hace referencia aquí, "Te atreves a usar mis propios hechizos contra mi Potter".**

**Hay muchas expresiones mexicanas en el capítulo, si no entiendes algunas puedes preguntar por ella.**

**Creo que no se hace necesario el porqué del nombre de Goliat para la Brachiosaurio, aunque les advierto que no se acostumbren a él.**

**Creo que ni se le nota a Arturo el rencor que le tiene a Guiche ¿Verdad?**


	12. Batalla contra Guiche

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo el décimo segundo capítulo de esta historia jurásica, bien esta vez estuve algo inspirado y a la vez con un poco de bloqueo, pero qué más da, aquí esta XD, bueno, ahora no se si llamarlo Spam, pero aun así lo diré, hay un usuario en Devianart que tiene algunos fanarts bastante buenos, e inclusive de uno de esos fanarts me inspire para poder hacer este fanfic, su nombre es RandomAsRandom, es un gringo buena onda así que si van díganle que van de parte del fanfictero XD, bueno ya no digo más y me despido de ustedes, tengan una buena cuarentena y comenten que les ha parecido, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 12:

**Patio de la academia**

Arturo esperaría a que Guiche se marchara antes de relajarse un poco y pensar en primero ir a ver a Louise e informarle todo, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando de entre la multitud saldría Louise bastante furiosa.

Arturo: "Parece que me leíste la mente Louise, justo iba a ir a buscarte".

Louise: "¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!" sin previo aviso tomaría del brazo a Arturo y lo empezaría a jalar "¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando aceptaste ese duelo?".

Arturo: "Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

Louise: "Voy a llevarte a que le pidas perdón a Guiche, si nos damos prisa, quizás te perdone".

Arturo se negaría y se detendría soltándose del agarre de Louise.

Arturo: "Hasta crees que lo voy a hacer, ese cretino tiene que aprender una lección".

Louise: "¡Es que no entiendes!, un plebeyo nunca podría vencer a un noble".

Arturo: "Eso mismo me dijeron cuando salí a isla nublar y mírame, sobreviví a una erupción volcánica y al ataque de un Tyrannosaurus" voltea a ver a un chico gordo y rubio "Oye, ¿Dónde están los terrenos frente a la sacristía?".

Gordo: "Hacia allá" señala con el dedo.

Arturo: "Muchas gracias" Arturo se retira dejando a Louise parada.

Louise: "Oye, espera".

Gordo: "¡Vaya!, ¡Esto hay que verlo!".

Louise refunfuñaría antes de salir corriendo tras su familiar.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director**

En aquel lugar se encontraría Colbert frente a una persona de edad ya avanzada de largas barbas y cabellera blanca como la nieve, con una túnica negra, este era Osmont el director de la academia y a su lado estaba su asistenta que era una dama de cabellera verde con capa morada y lentes.

Osmont: "No hay precedentes de un plebeyo que se haya convertido en un familiar o de una invocación múltiple".

Colbert: "Ese no es el mayor problema" sacaría un libro de su túnica y lo hojearía "Las runas que aparecieron en los familiares, al comienzo no las reconocí, pero luego de investigar un poco… concordaron con estas".

Colbert dejaría el libro en la mesa del director mostrándole unas runas que eran idénticas a las de Arturo, Osmont pondría especial atención a estas y le pediría a su asistenta que se retirara, ella obedeciendo saldría de la habitación dejando a ambos varones solos.

* * *

**Regresando con Arturo**

Una gran multitud estaría rodeando a Arturo que tenía enfrente a Guiche quien con una sonrisa confiada seguiría retándolo con la mirada, desde lejos Kirche junto con Tabitha verían lo que estaría por acontecer, Siesta estaba entre la multitud cargando un par de tazas de té en una charola de metal preocupada por el familiar.

Guiche: "Te felicito por no haber huido y haberte presentado a pelear".

Arturo: "Me ofendes si dices que huiría como cierto rubio que quiso echarse a la fuga cuando lo descubrieron".

Guiche estaría a punto de responderle cuando Louise intervendría:

Louise: "¡Guiche, esto es una estupidez!, ¡Los duelos están prohibidos!"

Guiche: "Los duelos entre nobles están prohibidos y como él es un plebeyo no hay problema".

Louise: "¡E-Eso es así porque nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto!".

Guiche: "Louise, ¿Podría ser que… este plebeyo haya conmovido tu corazón?".

A Louise ese comentario haría que apareciera una tachita de enojo en su cabeza:

Louise: "¡¿De qué hablas?! Para de una vez ¡¿Cómo esperas que me quede sentada mientras miro le dan una paliza a mi familiar?!".

Arturo: "Gracias por la confianza" Obvio sarcasmo.

Guiche: "No me importa lo que digas, nada cambiara el hecho de que el duelo ya comenzó".

Guiche sacaría una flor de su capa y agitándola soltaría uno de sus pétalos que al tocar el suelo una luz aparecería invocando lo que parecía ser una chica con armadura verde.

Arturo: "¡¿PERO QUE?!".

Guiche: "Mi nombre es Guiche el bronce, por eso, el golem de bronce, Valkyrie, será tu oponente".

La ahora denominada Valkyrie se lanzaría contra Arturo conectando un golpe en su estómago que arquearía a Arturo, Guiche sonreiría confiado, más pronto vería como su Valkyrie empezaría a agrietarse de arriba abajo antes de caer en pedazos al suelo.

Guiche: "¿P-Pero que paso?".

Una vez completamente desmoronada se vería a Arturo sosteniendo ambos piolets apuntando uno a la cabeza y el otro al estómago.

Arturo: "He de admitirlo, ese golpe fue bueno… pero Ruffus me ha dado peores jugando".

Guiche: "¿Cómo lograste romperla?".

Arturo: "Fácil, los piolets fueron hechos para la escalada en piedras o hielos más duros que el mismo diamante, por consecuente el bronce no es nada contra mis armas".

Guiche empezaría a ponerse nervioso:

Guiche: "E-Eso no significa nada, no podrás contra mi cuando invoque a todas mis Valkyries".

Arturo: "Oye, tienes razón" volvería su sonrisa confiada a Guiche "Entonces qué tal si llamo a mi manada para estar en igualdad de condiciones".

Arturo pondría dos dedos en su boca y daría un chiflido que se escucharía en toda la academia, un silencio incomodo aparecería hasta que todos escucharían un par de llamadas que parecerían de un dragón, todos los espectadores volverían sus miradas hacia la parte vacía del patio encontrando al resto de familiares de Louise, sin objeción todos abrirían camino para los híbridos dejándolos pasar hasta quedar a los lados de Arturo, Guiche sudaría frio al ver que su pelea se había complicado más.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director**

Osmont: "Estas runas para familiar solo existían en leyendas; quien hubiera pensado que la tercera hija de la familia Valiere invocaría algo como esto, esto de seguro afectará una de las esquinas perdidas del pentágono".

Profesor Colbert: "N-No puede ser…".

Osmont: "¡Cualquiera sea la verdad, no permitas que esto se sepa!".

Profesor Colbert: "Entendido señor".

* * *

**Regresando a la pelea**

Todos estarían a la expectativa de que sucedería ahora que los "dragones" se habían unido a la pelea, Guiche por el miedo agitaría desesperadamente su rosa invocando a seis Valkyries mientras Arturo decidiría ordenarle a su manada.

Arturo: "Escuchen, enseñémosles de lo que somos capaces, los golem se los dejo, pero el chico bonito, es mío".

Ruffus daría una gran sonrisa junto con gruñido intimidatorio, Matilda sería la primera en atacar saltando sobre una de las Valkyries rompiendo la cara por completo, otra intentaría clavar su lanza en ella antes de que Ruffus la tomara con ambas manos y con un movimiento la partiría en dos, las demás atacarían a la vez y la manada haría igual, Ruffus detendría a la mayoría con su gran tamaño mientras Matilda y Arturo saltarían sobre el dando un perfecto tajo con sus garras/Piolets partiendo a 3 como si de gelatina se tratara, Guiche con miedo empezaría a zangolotear su flor tanto que al final se quedaría sin pétalos, de los pétalos que habían caído 8 Valkyries aparecerían y atacarían.

Arturo al verlos lanzaría ambos piolets clavándole en la cabeza a dos Valkyries que se desmoronarían al instante, las demás Valkyries lo atacarían con sus lanzas más Arturo las esquivaría con una voltereta, durante la vuelta activaría sus zancos para dar una patada en la espalda a una de ellas dejándole una gran agujero en forma de garra de raptor, más ella recomponiéndose lo volvería a atacar más Ruffus la embestiría logrando derribarla para después darle una mordida en el cuello separando la cabeza del cuerpo, por su parte Matilda correría alrededor y con las garras de sus manos rompería en pedazo daría una vuelta cerrada derribando al resto con la cola, Ruffus y Arturo ahora con sus piolets darían una estocada en las cabezas de ellas dejándolas fuera de combate, ya sin más opciones Guiche intentaría invocar otra Valkyrie para que los enfrentase solo para descubrir que ya no tenía más pétalos, Arturo al verlo indefenso se lanzaría con piolet en mano contra Guiche deteniéndose justo cuando la punta de su piolet tocaría suavemente con su cuello, Guiche miraría a los ojos de Arturo antes de caer de sentón al suelo y sin más opción diría las palabras mágicas:

Guiche: "M-Me rindo".

Todos los espectadores gritarían en euforia por la victoria de un plebeyo contra un noble, a lo lejos Kirche solo se sonrojaría un poco, Siesta suspiraría en alivio y Tabitha quiera o no se sentiría aliviada por su victoria, Louise también gritaría de emoción más al sentir las miradas de los demás trataría de disimular, Ruffus al escuchar toda la euforia soltaría varios rugidos de satisfacción siendo seguido por Matilda que además se pavonearía.

Arturo: "Ja presumidos".

Pronto todos en el lugar se callarían al sentir como el suelo empezaba a temblar, muchos alumnos gritaban terremoto más otros corrieron a una zona segura más Arturo y los híbridos sabían muy bien que ya habían sentido algo similar en Nublar pero era imposible hasta que escucharon… ¿El canto de una ballena?, todos voltearían a ver como un dinosaurio de cuello largo se aproximaba rápidamente, parecía muy molesto, él se detendría justamente por encima de Guiche y de la nada intentaría pisar a nuestros protagonistas, todos habrían esquivado el pisotón alejándose del enorme sauropodo, Guiche miraría a su familiar que lo estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo, el sauropodo seguiría lanzando gruñidos de amenaza en contra de los protagonistas sumando algunos pequeños pisotones de advertencia, ambos híbridos contestarían a su amenaza más Arturo pondría su brazo delante de ellos deteniéndolos en seco.

Arturo: "No vale la pena, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, aléjense".

Arturo y los híbridos retrocederían lentamente dejando que el sauropodo se calmara, Guiche aun estupefacto por la hazaña de su familiar diría:

Guiche: "Goliat, tú me protegiste".

La susodicha bajaría su cabeza hasta el nivel de Guiche y le daría una pequeña lamida que haría reír a Guiche.

Arturo: "Que suerte tienes Guiche".

Todos voltearían a ver al familiar de Louise por lo que acababa de decir, Guiche preguntaría:

Guiche: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Arturo: "Si no me equivoco esa brachiosaurio es tu familiar, son conocidos por ser bastantes expresivos y honestos, cuando saben que alguien o algo no les agrada lo hacen saber de inmediato, y si ella te defendió de esa manera de mí y de mi manada quiere decir que ella vio algo en ti… y yo que tú le cambiaba el nombre, ella es una hembra".

Guiche volvería a ver a su familiar solo lográndola acariciar en su pata delantera, el resto de espectadores al ver que el combate había terminado solo volverían a sus cosas, Louise al ver que por fin podría acercarse a su familiar sin problemas se acercaría a Arturo y le daría tremendo jalón de orejas que le dolería, Ruffus soltaría una carcajada.

Louise: "¡ERES UN IDOTA!".

Arturo: se soba el oído "No estoy sordo sabes".

Louise: "Tienes suerte de que tu manada haya venido a ayudarte, ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si te hubieras enfrentado a él solo?".

Arturo: "De todas formas le habría ganado, con mis zancos y mis piolets lo hubiera hecho pedazos".

Mientras hablaban Siesta se acercaría a ambos alegre por la victoria de Arturo y su manada:

Siesta: "Arturo, felicidades por tu victoria".

Arturo: "Muchas gracias, oye, ¿esos son…?".

Siesta: "Si, los tés que me pediste".

Arturo: "Te agradezco que me los hayas traído".

Siesta: "No hay de qué".

Siesta le entregaría los tés a Arturo dándole una cálida sonrisa, Arturo al verla se sonrojaría e intentando disimular se despediría de ella, ella daría una última reverencia para Louise y regresaría a sus quehaceres normales, Louise habría notado el sonrojo en la cara de Arturo y le preguntaría:

Louise: "¿Quién era ella?".

Arturo: "Su nombre es Siesta, una de las sirvientas de la escuela, creí que ya lo sabias".

Louise: "Una noble como yo no tiene la necesidad de recordar los nombres de la servidumbre y tu como familiar solo debes concentrarse en tu amo y no en otras personas".

A Arturo le habría molestado ese comentario, pero al no querer comenzar otra discusión con esta chica fue a sentarse en una mesa siendo seguido por su manada quienes se acomodarían a un lado, Arturo tomaría unas tazas y le daría la suya a Louise quien también se sentaría y vería a Arturo de arriba a abajo en busca de alguna herida, pero al ver que no tenía ninguna preguntaría:

Louise: "¿De verdad estas bien?".

Arturo: "Si, no te preocupes por eso, he recibido peores golpes".

Louise: "Mencionaste que Ruffus te los ha dado ¿Cómo paso eso?".

Arturo: "A si es verdad, este latoso y yo jugábamos regularmente en casa, casi siempre yo le ganaba gracias a que él tiene mucho cuidado con su fuerza, pero de vez en cuando él se pasa de listo y me da un golpe más fuerte de lo normal".

Arturo le daría un zape sorpresa en la cabeza a Ruffus quien lo miraría confundido del porqué el zape, mas Matilda se reiría de esto molestándolo recibiendo un gruñido cómico de Ruffus, Louise los miraría a ambos y aprovechándose de que Arturo parecía cooperativo ella le empezaría a hacer preguntas:

Louise: "¿De dónde sacaron esa inteligencia?".

Arturo: "Buena pregunta, al principio creí que era algo natural, pero después… me enteré que no es así".

Louise: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Arturo: "Pues veras… en mi mundo los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace 65 millones de años".

Louise: "Eso es imposible".

Arturo: "Talvez para alguien que vive en una época medieval, pero en mi mundo tenemos aparatos que pueden datar la edad de la tierra".

Louise: "¡Me estás diciendo tonta!".

Arturo: "Para nada, solo digo que para tu época es algo avanzado, pero prosigo, en mi época tenemos la oportunidad de poderlos clonar, en términos simples los copiamos, pero un tanto defectuosos".

Louise: "¿Qué defecto podrían tener?".

Arturo: "Un ejemplo podría ser la brachiosaurio, tú la viste con una piel escamosa y con un cuello todo recto hacia arriba, cuando en realidad su especie tenía su cuello más inclinado y probablemente tendría una que otra papada entre su mandíbula y el cuello como si de un gallo se tratara".

Louise: "¿Y eso que tiene que ver?".

Arturo: "A eso voy, cuando los encontré pensé que ellos eran dinosaurios ya descubiertos, como un Irritator/Suchomimus o un Postosuchus/Megaraptor o alguna otra especie, pero desde que fuimos a isla nublar todo eso cambio".

Louise: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?".

Arturo: "Dentro de uno de los laboratorios encontré unos papeles que me dijeron porque Ruffus era así".

Louise: "¿Qué decían?"

Arturo: "Él era un híbrido".

Louise: "¿Qué es un hibrido?".

Arturo: "Un ser que es cruza de dos o más especies, ya sabes, como un rottweiler con un pastor alemán, un león con un tigre, pero el de ellos fue más drástica, algo así como cruzar un pescado con un águila".

Louise: "Espera, quieres decir que dos dragones de diferente especie hicieron" empezaría a hacer señas con las manos "Y luego" seguiría con ellas.

Arturo: "No tan así, el caso de ellos es más científico, se toman las cadenas de ADN de diferentes especies y con una maquina o no sé cómo se crea uno nuevo totalmente nuevo".

Louise: "ADN, ¿Qué es eso?".

Arturo: "En términos simples es la sangre".

Louise: "Ya entiendo".

Arturo: "Y al juntarlos salió el".

Louise: "Aun así, es sangre de animales, ningún animal sería tan inteligente como ellos".

Arturo: "Si, pero había uno que bueno… es mejor que lo leas".

Arturo sacaría de su ropa un montón de papeles y se los daría a Louise quien los vería y hojearía antes de decir:

Louise: "No entiendo nada de lo que dice".

Arturo: "Error mío, dame los papeles" se los da y los empieza a leer "Según estos papeles había un proyecto en donde se intentaba hibridar a varias especies de animales para crear un arma viviente, al parecer fracasaron en la mayoría de ellos a excepción de cuatro, pero el que enfatizamos ahora fue por así decirlo el ancestro de Ruffus".

Louise: "¿Y ese es?".

Arturo: "Indominux Rex".

Louise: "Lo mencionaste cuando nos hablaste de isla nublar".

Arturo: "La misma… no se todos los detalles, pero según las noticias ella se las arregló para tenderles una trampa a los trabajadores para que pudiera escapar, logro hacer que una manada de raptores entrenados traicionara a su entrenador y por poca asesina a la Tyrannosaurus del parque".

Louise: "La misma que intento comerte, lo entiendo, pero aun así todavía no entiendo como esto se relaciona con la inteligencia de Ruffus y Matilda".

Arturo: "Ha eso voy, la información revelada decía que su inteligencia era debido a que la Indominus era conformada por ADN de raptor, un dinosaurio súper inteligente de por si… pero yo al leer esto en la noche descubrí que en realidad… ella tenía ADN de humano".

Louise: "Eso quiere decir que ese monstruo era también humano".

Arturo: "No sé si catalogarla como humana, pero si es verdad fue bueno que la Mosasaurus se la comiera, después de leer esto y lo que escuche en la mansión de Lockwood todo tuvo sentido".

Louise: "¿Qué fue lo que oíste?".

Arturo: "Indoraptor, el arma perfecta para la era moderna".

Louise: "Entonces si entendí bien, Ruffus es hijo del Indominus".

Arturo: "Por suerte no, ese enano dijo que él fue creado a partir de su sangre".

Louise: "Ruffus tuvo suerte entonces de no ser un familiar directo de ese monstruo, pero aun así no entiendo lo de Matilda".

Arturo: "Yo tampoco, ahora sé que Ruffus es parte Indominus, pero Matilda…".

Louise estuvo a punto de preguntar hasta que vio como Ruffus parecía estar garabateando algo en el suelo, Arturo también se había dado cuenta de esto, Ruffus termino de garabatear y dejo a ambos ver lo que había hecho, en la tierra él había escrito "Wu la llamo Spinoraptor".

Louise: "No me dijiste que Ruffus sabia escribir".

Arturo: "Y yo tampoco; ¿Desde cuándo sabes escribir tú?".

Ruffus escribiría en el suelo "Era una sorpresa, Evelyn me enseño".

Louise: "¿Qué fue lo que escribió?".

Arturo: "El escribió que Wu la llamo Spinoraptor; ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?".

Ruffus escribiría en el suelo "El me lo dijo en la mansión, también dijo que ella tiene la misma sangre que la Indominus y que el Spinosaurus".

Arturo: "Ella está más hibridada que tú, ¿Qué más te dijo?".

Ruffus escribiría "Wu dijo que somos creaciones suyas, que se arrepentía de haber creado al Spinosaurus y al Indominus, también los llamo nuestros ancestros".

Louise: "Ese Spinosaurus, ¿Qué es lo que era?".

Arturo: "Lo vi en las noticias, hubo una operación de rescate en Isla Sorna cuando un muchacho callo en la isla repleta de dinosaurios…".

Arturo se habría interrumpido cuando un recuerdo vino a él, rápidamente se paró de su asiento y se acercó hasta Matilda a quien le pidió que se parara, el la palparía y vería las marcas que ella mostraba y su coloración, Louise no entendiendo que recordó, se puso junto a su lado para preguntarle:

Louise: "¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?".

Arturo: "¿Por qué… porque no lo vi antes?".

Arturo nuevamente tomaría los papeles y los hojearía hasta quedar en una de las hojas, este se las mostraría a Louise dejándole ver la imagen del monstruo de Sorna, la Spinosaurus, pero eso no es todo, siguió hojeando los papeles hasta quedar en la sección llamada Raptores de Sorna, y en esa parte aparecen las imágenes de dos raptores, una hembra totalmente blanca con manchas negras y un macho totalmente azulado con un par de protoplumas en la cabeza.

Louise: "Se parecen a Matilda".

Arturo: "… Oye Louise, cuando llegamos aquí como se veía Matilda".

Louise: "Cuando los invoque ella era totalmente gris con manchas negras, pero cuando termine el contrato con ustedes ella cambio".

Arturo: "Eso quiere decir que tu magia de alguna manera hiso que algunos de los ADN´S de ellos se priorizaran dándoles nuevas peculiaridades, el habla por el ADN humano y los colores por el ADN del Spinosaurus".

Louise basándose en lo la idea de Arturo le preguntaría a Ruffus:

Louise: "Oye Ruffus, tu haz sufrido algún cambio o te sientes diferente".

Ruffus se miraría en todo su cuerpo e intentaría volver a hablar, pero no pudo, por lo que el con la cabeza negaría.

Arturo: "Tal vez el no tuvo la misma reacción que ella".

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Curiosidades del capitulo**

**Tal vez le exagere con el poder de los piolets, pero si es el caso digamos que es un prototipo de piolet experimental.**

**Según yo el mundo de Halkeginia vive en una época medieval, si estoy equivocando les pido que me corrijan.**

**Mas que curiosidad ahora les pido que piensen en un nombre para la brachiosaurus, anteriormente les pedí que lo pensaran, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que ahora doy una segunda oportunidad para que participen, el que mejor me parezca o sea mas repetido sera elejido.**

**Como había mencionado en capítulos** **anteriores, Ruffus y Matilda tienen ADN humano en su genoma por parte del Indominus, y si se preguntan por los otros cuatro híbridos creados, uno es el Spinosaurus y la mencionada, los otros dos... piensenle.**


	13. Kirche la Ardiente

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, perdonen por que el capítulo estuvo más corto que de costumbre, pero será porque el siguiente será un poco más largo así que no se preocupen, ahora Ghost iv gracias por aclararme la duda que tenía, ahora puedo ser más congruente en la historia, ya no hay más que decir así que comenten que les ha parecido, compártanlo con sus amigos y como siempre digo, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 13:

Ya han pasado unos días desde que Arturo y su manada lucharon contra Guiche, en esos días Arturo estuvo estudiando los nuevos comportamientos que tenía su manada, anotando hasta el mínimo detalle en su celular, Ruffus empezaba a comportarse de una manera más humana, no al mismo nivel que su compañera Matilda, pero el empezaba a escribir en el suelo más seguido, cuando tenía hambre él se colaba en la cocina de la escuela y siempre salía de ahí con un gran botín en manos, el en las noches se escapaba del granero he iba a espiar a los estudiantes durmiendo o atrapándolos en situaciones picosas, y por ultimo a él ya no le incomodaba estar entre las multitudes; por su parte Matilda empezaba a hablar con más fluidez con todos, tanto con los familiares y caballos del granero como con los cuidadores y sirvientes de la escuela, según ella era un pasatiempo agradable, pero también se notó que ella se empezaba a desesperar por no encontrar un lugar donde ella pudiera bucear y pescar, Arturo obviamente tomaría cartas en el asunto para ver cómo ayudarla.

* * *

**Actualidad, Patio de la academia**

Arturo se encontraba alado de una fuente de agua lavando la mugrosa ropa de su "ama", y a su lado estaban Matilda y Ruffus quienes lo veían aburridos.

Matilda: "Alfa… aun me sigo preguntando por qué lavas la ropa de esa niña".

Arturo: "Pos que te digo, tengo que hacerlo, al menos mientras ella cumpla con alimentarnos y darnos un techo".

Matilda: "Fácilmente podríamos irnos y hacer una casa de madera".

Ruffus escribiría en el suelo "Estoy de acuerdo, y la haremos más grande que la anterior".

Arturo: "Para ti es fácil decirlo, como no la construiste flojo".

Ruffus desviaría la mirada y se haría el loco, Matilda en cambio solo recordaría cuando Arturo paso casi todos los días que estuvieron en los terrenos de su patrón construyendo aquella casa mientras Ruffus siempre se la pasaba acostado en una rama de algún árbol, Matilda soltaría una pequeña risita hasta que recordó que ella hiso exactamente lo mismo, pero desde su estanque.

Louise: "¡Oye Arturo!".

Louise habría llegado a la escena queriendo ver el progreso de su familiar.

Arturo: "Hola Louise".

Louise: "¿Ya terminaste con lo que te encargue?".

Arturo: "Si Louise, ya está solo falta tenderlo".

Louise: "Bien, no quiero que tardes, hoy vas a venir conmigo a clase".

Arturo: "¿Yo nomas?".

Louise: "Obvio, Ruffus y Matilda no pueden entrar al aula".

Arturo: "Pero ellos se podrían considerar humanos y no creo que hagan nada".

Louise: "Lo sé, pero su gran tamaño y por ser dragones distraerían al resto".

Arturo no podía objetar por eso, ya que tenía razón, obviamente ambos híbridos se aliviaron por eso, como todo adolescente a ellos no les gustaba para nada el estudio, Ruffus aprendió a escribir por querer sorprender a Arturo, y Matilda aprendió solo por los premios, Arturo los vio y solo les dijo que hicieran lo que quisieran y a ambos híbridos les faltó tiempo pa correr, ya que ya habían desaparecido detrás del edificio principal, Arturo solo negaría con la cabeza no dándose cuenta que por detrás más específicamente por la puerta del edificio Kirche y Tabitha salieron, la pelirroja se detuvo un momento y miro a Arturo dando una pequeña risa.

* * *

**Clase de magia**

Arturo y Louise estarían sentados detrás de una de las mesas del salón de clases escuchando todo lo que la profesora decía, Arturo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de grabar los conocimientos de este mundo así que acomodo su celular y oprimió grabar captando todo lo que ocurría en clase; aunque hablando de eso, Arturo descubrió algo en su celular, de alguna manera a este no se le bajaba la batería ni la memoria se le acababa, algo demasiado raro pero era lo mejor en estos momentos estando en un mundo totalmente nuevo y sin electricidad, la profesora seguiría con su clase diciendo:

Profesora Chevreuse: "Fuego, agua, tierra y viento, al combinarlos en grandes cantidades, se puede crear un hechizo más poderoso con un efecto diferente, además, el tipo de hechiceros que somos depende de la cantidad que podamos combinar ¿Alguien los sabe?".

Montmorency: levanta la mano "Si puedes combinar dos, eres tipo lineal; tres, tipo triangulo; y si puedes con cuadro, dirán que eres tipo cuadrado".

Profesora: "Muy bien; creo que la mayoría de ustedes solo puede usar uno, pero…".

Kirche: "Profesora, aquí hay una estudiante que aún no logra utilizar ninguno, teniendo un porcentaje cero de éxito".

Ella junto con todo el salón voltearían a mirar a Louise, Arturo al buscar que veían los alumnos por fin entendía el porqué del apodo de Louise.

Una vez terminada la clase ambos chicos caminarían atreves de un pasillo y Arturo en su confusión diría:

Arturo: "Entonces… por eso te llamaban Louise la Cero, porque no puedes usar la magia como ellos".

Louise: "No quiero hablar del tema".

Arturo: "Supongo entonces que es algo muy delicado para ti".

Louise: "Así es".

Arturo: "Oye, y si te pones a practicar tu abracadabra de vez en cuando, talvez puedas mejorar con eso".

Louise: "Solo métete en tus asuntos".

Louise seguiría caminando dejando atrás a Arturo que se le quedaría mirando sintiendo lastima por ella.

* * *

**Habitación de Louise**

Ya había caído la noche y Louise ya se estaba preparando para dormirse, Arturo estaría sentado en el montón de paja que era destinado para él.

Arturo: "Sé que no debería preguntar, pero, ¿Aquí no les dejan tareas o algo para entregar al día siguiente?".

Louise: "Como noble se nos da la responsabilidad de estudiar por nuestra cuenta, las tareas y ese tipo de trabajo son algo que solo hacen los plebeyos".

Arturo: "Ya veo, entonces, ¿tu cuando estudias?, que desde que llegue no te he visto tomar un solo libro o practicar tu magia".

Louise temblaría un poco alertando a Arturo, que con una sonrisa zorruna se le acercaría por la espalda:

Louise: "Claro que estudio… si lo hago".

Arturo: "Algo me dice a mí que eres de las que les gana la hueva".

Louise: "¿Hueva?".

Arturo: "La flojera pues, y por cómo estaba tu cuarto antes de que llegara yo diría que es así".

Louise giraría su cara para evitar que Arturo viera el sonrojo de vergüenza que tenía, y queriendo evitar que Arturo le sacara todas sus verdades buscaría una excusa para que no siguiera indagando encontrando la perfecta:

Louise: "Y-y que, ¿tú no tenías que ir a dormir con tu manada ahora que recuerdo?".

Arturo: "Bien jugado Louise, bien jugado, pero esto no se quedará aquí, esta platica la terminaremos después"

Louise: "¡Ey, recuerda que tú eres mi familiar y no mi tutor!" el ya habría salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando a Louise más tranquila, ella se recostaría en su cama y diría para sí misma "Tal vez tengas razón".

Arturo por su parte estaría caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontraría con la sirvienta Siesta

Siesta: ¿Arturo?".

* * *

**5 Minutos después**

Arturo estaría dentro de la cocina de la escuela atiborrándose de algunas de las delicias que había visto antes en los desayunos de Louise, a su alrededor estarían los cocineros y algunas sirvientas de la escuela viéndolo, pero a su lado estaría un cocinero de aspecto fornido y con una pequeña barba de chivo marrón.

Chef Marto: "¡Lamento darte solo las sobras, pero come lo que quieras "Nuestro domador"!".

Arturo: "¿Nuestro domador?".

Chef Marto: "¡Claro que sí!, Aunque solo eres un simple plebeyo como nosotros, derrotaste a ese arrogante noblecillo al controlar a la perfección a ese par de dragones; eres nuestro orgullo domador".

Arturo: "Bueno…" se rasca la barbilla "No diría que los controlo, solo los guio para coordinar nuestros ataques".

Chef Marto: "¡¿Lo oyeron?! ¡Un verdadero campeón no fanfarronea como ese mocoso!; eso es lo que lo diferencia de esos nobles idiotas".

Todos estarían de acuerdo con lo dicho por el chef, y Arturo solo sonreiría nerviosamente.

Arturo: "Como quien diría, a cada quien su santo, pero no puedo negar que el tuyo te hiso un chef de 5 estrellas en potencia".

El chef le daría una fuerte palmada amistosa en la espalda antes de decir:

Chef Marto: "Yo, el jefe cocinero, Marto, Hare lo que sea para crear un sabor milagroso".

Arturo: "Casi parece mágico".

Chef Marto: "Claro, esa es mi magia" el tomaría por sorpresa a Arturo con el brazo "¡Me gustas domador! ¡Por favor, déjame besarte!".

Marto estaría por besarlo, pero Arturo pondría su mano en su cara deteniéndolo.

Arturo: "Perateperateperate, te agradezco el cariño, pero yo no bateo por ese lado".

Chef Marto: "¡Ciertamente modesto!".

Siesta soltaría una pequeña risita que alegraría el ambiente del lugar.

Luego de terminar de comer Arturo saldría de la cocina acompañado por la sirvienta Siesta que lo encaminaría al granero.

Siesta: "Por favor, vuelve otra vez, ¡Todos son tus admiradores Arturo!".

Arturo: "Bueno, lo pensare" diría con una gota anime "Ahora que lo pienso, con los días que he pasado aquí supongo que me he encariñado con este lugar, al principio pensé en este lugar como una prisión, un lugar de donde solo sufriría con mi manada, pero al final fue lo contrario".

Siesta: "Me alegro de que pienses así de este lugar; u-uhm… ¿Arturo?".

Arturo: "Dime".

Siesta: "Me gustaría volver a tener una conversación más extensa contigo".

Arturo: "Te prometo que lo haremos".

Siesta sonreiría en respuesta, Arturo con ver esa sonrisa tan inocente no evitaría recordar algo, pero algo feliz que lo haría sonreír igual.

Arturo: "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya sino mi manada se pondrá nerviosa".

Siesta: "Muy bien, que tengas buenas noches".

Arturo: "Igualmente Siesta".

Ambos se irían en direcciones opuestas.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde**

La manada estaría acostada en un montón de heno acomodado como cama durmiendo plácidamente, cuando se escucharía un rechinido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Ruffus que se pondría alerta de cualquier peligro, pero en cambio encontraría a una lagartija de gran tamaño (Flame), Ruffus lo reconocería y se tranquilizaría, el empezaría a hablar con Flame preguntándole que es lo que quería a esta hora, Flame educadamente le diría que su ama quería que le llevara a Arturo a su habitación, Ruffus preguntaría porque, Flame le diría que no lo sabía realmente pero que sentía que las feromonas que expedía su ama tenía algo que ver, Ruffus no lo tomo como una respuesta como tal, pero aun así por la forma que se lo pidió vería que podía hacer, Ruffus empezaría a mover de poco en poco a Arturo despertándolo.

Arturo: bostezo "Ruffus… ¿Qué quieres?".

Ruffus soltaría un par de graznidos y señalaría a Flame, Arturo no entendería hasta que Ruffus lo levantaría y lo guiaría detrás de la salamandra que avanzaba, Arturo entendería la idea y empezaría a seguirlo, Ruffus no se perdería de nada y una vez que desaparecerían de su vista esta correría hasta llegar a una de las paredes y empezaría a escalar.

Después de un rato Arturo habría subido la torre donde los alumnos dormían hasta llegar a una habitación, el miraría a la salamandra para que esta con la cabeza abriera la puerta, Arturo entraría a la habitación, pero se detendría al ver algo que lo tomaría por desprevenido.

Kirche: "Bienvenido".

Ella estaría delante de Arturo vestida con una lencería sexy que mostraba bastante de su cuerpo, Arturo tendría un sonrojo e intentaría salir de la habitación, pero la puerta seria cerrada por Flame que se quedaría custodiando la salida.

Arturo: "H-Hola Kir-Kirche".

Kirche: "Bienvenido a mi dulce habitación, Ar-tu-ro…" Arturo tragaría saliva, Kirche posaría para el "Pienso que es incorrecto, pero mi apodo es la "Ardiente", tal y como una antorcha que se enciende con facilidad".

Arturo: "Ya veo…".

Arturo trataría de no mirar directamente a Kirche, pero esta al ver su debilidad la empezaría a explotar:

Kirche: "¿No lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada. Si… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!".

Arturo: "Pero… si te insulte hace unos días y ahora soy el familiar de Louise, no creo que…".

Kirche: "El amor ataca de forma tan repentina, esa forma con la que defendiste a Louise de mí, ese valor que mostraste para defender el honor de esas dos chicas de Guiche, y esa forma en la que lo derrotaste, fue tan genial que me cautivo, ¡Después de ver eso, Kirche la ardiente se convirtió en Kirche la pasión!".

Kirche tiraría al suelo a Arturo que no se oponía, la chica peligrosamente se acercaría a su rostro con la intención de dar un beso apasionado… pero:

¿?: "¡KIRCHE!".

Una voz proveniente de la ventana llamaría la atención de ambos, en ella estaba el mismo chico que había estado con Kirche le día de la invocación de Arturo.

Kirche: "¡Oh, Styx!".

Styx: "Vine porque no te presentaste a la hora que acordamos, ¿y esto…?".

Kirche: "Cambiémosla para dentro de dos horas".

Styx: "¡Ese no era el plan!".

Kirche sacaría de su escote su varita y con un suave movimiento tomaría la pequeña flama de una vela y la usaría para atacar a Styx quien sería envuelto en llamas y caería al suelo.

Arturo: "¿Estará bien?".

Kirche: "Si no te preocupes, ahora… ¿Dónde estábamos?".

Y de nuevo

¿?: "¡KIRCHE!, ¡¿Quién es ese hombre?!".

Y nuevamente Kirche haría lo mismo que con Styx incendiando al chico y dejándolo caer:

Arturo: "¿Otro amigo?".

Kirche: "Así es".

Y de nuevo otra vez

¿?: "¡KIRCHE! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Dijiste que no tenías novio!".

Tres muchachos molestos estaban en la ventana luchando por entrar en la habitación, Kirche ya harta ordenaría a Flame desasearse de ellos, y con esa orden la salamandra de fuego escupiría un torrente de fuego a los muchachos derribándolos envueltos en fuego, y aun estando afuera se vería a Ruffus camuflado en la pared que veía impresionado y asustado como uno a uno esos chicos caían como moscas, no evitaría verse a sí mismo en esa situación pero aun así como chismoso profesional seguiría espiando a su alfa y a la chica ardiente.

Kirche: "Te amo Arturo".

Arturo: "Espera un poco… yo… estoy pequeño y-y-y; árbol de la esperanza mantente firme, que no lloren tus ojos al despedirme".

Kirche: "No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero no importa, la noche es joven y nosotros también".

Arturo arto gritaría:

Arturo: "¡BASTA!" retira con cuidado a Kirche y se pondría de pie "Te me estas tratando de seducir toda la noche y sedujiste a esos chicos y eso no me agrada en absoluto"

Kirche: se pone de pie "Olvídate de eso".

Arturo: "No lo olvidare, y sabes algo, ¡ante una situación de esa naturaleza solo puedo responder de una manera!, vengase con su rey".

Y de la nada tomaría a Kirche por la cintura y como galán de telenovela mexicana la miraría a los ojos y le daría un beso apasionado que sorprendería incluso a Kirche la ardiente o en este caso la apasionada, después de unos segundos ambos se separarían por la falta de oxígeno y Kirche se le quedaría mirando a Arturo antes de tener un sobrecalentamiento en su cerebro sacando humo de su cabeza ante de caer K-O, Arturo miraría a la nada y diría:

Arturo: "No contaban con mi astucia".

Ruffus se dejaría ver y con una gran sonrisa lanzaría un graznido llamando la atención de Arturo, este le diría que guardara silencio y se dispondría a colocar a la inconsciente pelirroja en su cama y la taparía, Arturo solo voltearía a ver a Ruffus y diría:

Arturo: "¿Qué quieres que te diga? La pasión esta en mi sangre".

Y sin más que decir saldría por la ventana y se subiría en Ruffus, el hibrido se despediría de Flame y bajaría con su alfa dejando a la morena ardiente desmayada en la cama.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Curiosidades del capitulo**

**Ruffus será un gran carnívoro, pero el desgraciado puede pasar desapercibido cuando quiera incluso con gente a su alrededor.**

**Arturo podríamos decir que tiene un fuerte instinto paternal o familiar con los que están a su alrededor, por eso él va a ayudar a Louise a mejorar en su magia.**

**Si Arturo se queda a dormir con su manada es porque si tiene que dormir en un montón de paja lo prefiere en compañía de su manada.**

**Matilda es la que tiene el sueño más pesado de toda la manada.**

**Arturo vio mucho el Chapulín Colorado de niño.**

**Arturo no es un princeso, así que confabulen que pasara en el futuro.**


	14. La compra de la espada

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí les traigo recién salido del horno este capítulo que me entretuvo al escribir, espero que todos se encuentren bien en sus casas y que sus familiares estén bien, disfruten del capítulo y compártanlo con los demás, comenten que les ha pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia para seguir mejorando díganla, ya sin más que decir, ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 14:

**Granero de la Academia**

Ya era de mañana y Arturo y su manada dormían plácidamente acomodados uno encima del otro siendo cubiertos por la piel de jabalí que Arturo había preparado de su cacería anterior, todo era paz y tranquilidad… hasta que las puertas del granero se abrirían de par en par dejando ver a una chica pelirosa muy molesta que buscaría a sus familiares con la mirada hasta que los encontró.

Louise: "¡Ya es tarde, es hora de levantarse!".

Arturo todavía entre dormido le diría:

Arturo: "Es domingo…zzz… deja dormir".

Louise: "¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que te levantaras!".

Arturo: "ZZZ… Cayeselaboca".

A Louise le saldría una tachita de enojo en la frente y con ira le gritaría:

Louise: "¡DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES!".

Louise habría dado un gran coscorrón en la cabeza de Arturo que lo escucharían hasta en la cocina de la academia.

Chef Marto: "Vaya, sí que empezaron muy temprano".

* * *

**5 minutos después**

Arturo ya estaría de pie con un gran chichón en la cabeza que Ruffus no evitaría tocar con su garra para volverlo a hundir, Matilda aun semidormida bostezaría y hablaría por su alfa.

Matilda: "Niña, espero que nos hayas despertado en nuestro día de descanso tan temprano por una buena razón".

Louise: "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Matilda, tiene que ver CON ELLOS".

Ella señalaría con el dedo a Arturo y a Ruffus quienes se mirarían por un momento antes de voltear a ver a su ama con cara de "¿ahora que hicimos?".

Arturo: "Louise, creo que debes explicarte un poco mejor".

Louise: "En la mañana cuando me levanté a desayunar me encontré con Styx que me dijo que los vio a ambos en la habitación de Kirche anoche".

Arturo: "Ahhhhh de eso hablabas".

Louise: "Tienes algo que decir al respecto antes que los castigué a los dos".

Arturo: "Pues…" se rasca la barbilla "Veras… el familiar de Kirche vino anoche a buscarme…"

Arturo le explicaría todo lo ocurrido a Louise quien en la última parte se pondría roja como tomate por la ira que se estaba acumulando.

Louise: "¿Quieres decir que besaste a Zerbst?".

Arturo: "Así es, pero no es por lo que piensas".

Louise: "¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE SI ME DICES QUE FUISTE DE PERRO EN CELO A SU HABITACION A MITAD DE LA NOCHE Y LA BESASTE EN SUS LABIOS?!".

Hasta los oídos les habría dolido a todos en el área, Arturo se limpiaría la oreja antes de decirle:

Arturo: "Si te escucho sabes, y respecto a eso, pues podríamos decir que fue lo último que vio de mi".

Louise: "¿A qué te refieres?".

Arturo: "En mi mundo hay un viejo refrán que dice "Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede volver realidad" y en su caso lo que ella deseaba era seducirme para poderme alejar de ti, lo supe cuando fingí que era un chico tímido que no quería nada con ella".

Louise: "No te entiendo".

Arturo: "Quiero decir que todo fue planeado, te doy un dato curioso sobre la gente en México, la mayoría de nosotros somos muy aventados cuando se trata del tema del amor, y mi caso no es diferente, Kirche quiso usarse a sí misma como carnada para que fuera tras de ella como perro tras un hueso, pero como quien diría le salió el tiro por la culata cuando deje de fingir y le di una cucharada de su propio chocolate".

Louise: "Tiene un poco de sentido lo que dijiste… entonces ¿Por qué no me informaste de todo esto anoche?".

Arturo: "No te creas, si lo pensé, pero me dije "Es domingo y creo que ella merece dormir sin interrupciones, además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" y pues como quien diría lo que paso, paso".

Louise: "Bien, no apruebo el método que usaste, pero lo dejare pasar únicamente por esta vez, ¿entendido?, para la próxima quiero que tu o Ruffus vayan por mí y no hagan otro de esos planes tontos".

Arturo y Matilda: "Si mamá".

Ruffus imitaría la acción de ambos irritando un poco a la pelirosa, pero se calmaría y recordaría algo más, cuando Styx le dijo lo de Arturo este se veía bastante enojado y si no fuera porque Styx se fue pensando en voz alta no notaria que este tenía algo entre manos, ella regresaría a la realidad cuando Arturo pasaría su mano enfrente de sus ojos, ella miraría por un momento las armas de Arturo antes decir.

Louise: "Muy bien, Arturo quiero que estés listo en 5 minutos, nos vamos".

Arturo: "¿A dónde?".

Louise: "Vamos a ir a comprarte un arma decente al pueblo".

Arturo: "Pero si ya tengo mis piolets y mi escopeta".

El los sacaría para mostrárselos, pero Louise los miraría de reojo.

Louise: "Estoy consciente de que son armas excepcionales Arturo, pero tienes que entender que en este mundo está muy mal visto que alguien pelee con herramientas en un combate real, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que todos pregunten por tu extraño mosquete".

Arturo iba a decirle algo, pero viendo que lo único que conseguiría sería una discusión dejaría que ella ganara, Louise tendría una sonrisa en su rostro y sin más se acercaría a uno de los tantos caballos del establo, pero Arturo ahí le pararía:

Arturo: "Perate ahí mijita, me vas a decir que vamos a ir a ese lugar en caballo".

Louise: "¿Y de que otra forma planeas llegar a ese lugar?, de por si en un caballo tardaremos 3 horas".

Arturo daría una sonrisa santurrona y con gran orgullo le diría:

Arturo: "Eso déjanoslo a nosotros".

Louise se confundiría por eso y antes de que se diera cuentas Arturo ya le habría puesto las monturas a Ruffus y Matilda.

Louise: "Oye… ¿Qué vas a…?".

De la nada Arturo habría subido a Louise sobre la montura de Matilda y el subido sobre Ruffus diría:

Arturo: "¡Vámonos!".

Daria un silbido corto antes de que ambos híbridos dieran un rugido de alegría y salieran corriendo de la escuela a gran velocidad, Louise apenas si podría mantenerse sentada sobre Matilda que maliciosamente daría uno que otro brinco para fastidiar a la noble, Arturo daría un par de risas y ordenaría a su manada seguir las indicaciones de Louise para llegar al pueblo, pero eso no pasaría desapercibido ya que cierta pelirroja abría despertado y habría visto como ambos muchachos y híbridos salían de la escuela, así que ni corta ni perezosa se arreglaría lo mejor posible e iría a buscar a alguien.

* * *

**Una hora y media después**

Arturo Y Louise caminaban entre los muchos puestos de la calle principal del pueblo, Louise se veía que estaba todavía un poco molesta y desarreglada del cabello.

Louise: "A la próxima recuérdame irme montada contigo".

Arturo: "Vamos Louise, ¿no aguantas una simple broma de Matilda?".

Louise: "Te pareció una simple broma que ella ¡se haya metido entre los arbustos y ramas bajas!".

Y reafirmó lo dicho sacándose una ramita de entre su pelo, Arturo daría una pequeña carcajada.

Arturo: "Ta bien pues… apropósito ahora que lo pienso, que tipo de arma vas a comprar".

Louise: "Ya que vi tu forma de pelear con Guiche pienso que lo mejor para ti será una espada".

Arturo: "Vaya, jeje me parece bastante irónico".

Louise: "¿Y eso por qué?".

Arturo: "Solo ponte a pensar, en mi mundo el usar armas de ese tipo es prácticamente inútil, pero en este mundo deben de ser muy comunes".

Louise: "Estas en lo correcto, pero que yo sepa también son muy comunes los arcos y los mosquetes, pero luego hablaremos de esto" mira a su alrededor un momento "Si recuerdo bien, estaba justo al lado de la tienda de pociones Piemont… ¡Ah, la encontré!".

Ambos se detendrían delante de lo que parecía una armería, Arturo la miraría y seguiría a Louise dentro del establecimiento, encontrándose con un hombre de como unos 45 años que tenía una nariz grande toda roja, que usaba un sombrero de piel tipo campesino con lentes y además tenía dientes de conejo, Louise lo saludaría cortésmente y le explicaría lo que buscaba, el vendedor le respondería:

Vendedor: "Es una moda muy reciente en el castillo equipar a los subordinados con armas".

Louise habría tomado una d las espadas del local y estaría jugando con ella.

Louise: "De seguro esta espada debe ser menos pesada que tus piolets ¿No es así?".

Arturo habría tomado la espada y habría dado un pequeño corte en el aire, pero sería tan fuerte el corte que habría dejado clavada la espada en la pared, Arturo daría una sonrisa nerviosa y la regresaría a su lugar.

Arturo: "Creo que diré que necesito una un tanto más pesadita".

Louise: Asiente "¡Quiero una que sea más grande y gruesa!".

Vendedor: "Según mi experiencia, es probable que ese tamaño sea el más apropiado para él".

Louise: "¡Dije que quería una más grande y gruesa!".

El vendedor abría escuchado a la chica y un tanto molesto iría a la parte trasera del establecimiento para buscar una espada, Arturo se quedaría con Louise y empezaría a jugar con uno de los piolets:

Louise: "Oye Arturo, ¿desde hace cuando sabes a usar los piolets?".

Arturo: "Realmente nunca lo hice, lo que pasa es que me recuerdan a cuando yo quitaba las malas hiervas y la maleza gruesa que había en los terrenos que llegué a limpiar en México".

Louise: "Creía que trabajabas de sirviente en la casa de tu jefe".

Arturo: "Mantenimiento más bien, pero las plantas fueron antes".

Louise iba a seguir preguntando cuando el vendedor habría llegado:

Vendedor: "Lamento haberlos hecho esperar".

Él Vendedor le entregaría a Arturo una gran espada de color dorado que brillaba y todo, a Louise le brillarían los ojos por tan fina espada, pero Arturo no estaría del todo convencido.

Vendedor: "¡Esta es la mejor espada de la tienda!, ¡Sorpréndete al oír que el famoso alquimista germaniano Lord Shupei, la fabrico!".

Arturo daría un par de cortes en el aire y sentiría que el peso no cuadraba con el tamaño, daría un par de golpecitos en ella pegando oreja para escuchar que en realidad estaba hueca, el vendedor se empezaría a preocupar al ver que Arturo era demasiado minucioso.

Vendedor: ¡Cortara hierro como si fuera mantequilla te lo aseguro!".

Arturo: "¿A si…? Vamos a probarlo".

Arturo se arrancaría un pelo de la cabeza y con cuidado lo pasaría sobre el filo de la espada, pero esta saldría intacta.

Arturo: "Estas mintiendo".

Vendedor: "Claro que no señor, le aseguro que esta espada es la mejor, es más ¡se las voy a dejar por solo 3000 nuevos oros!".

Louise: "¡Por esa cantidad puedes comprar una casa cómoda con un bosque en el patio!".

Arturo pegaría oído a lo dicho por Louise y rápidamente sacaría su celular y anotaría lo dicho por ella en una nota, Louise lo miraría por un momento para después regresar su vista con el vendedor.

Vendedor: "Una buena espada vale tanto como un castillo".

Arturo: "Por favor amigo, he vivido rodeado de personas como tú que quieren llevarse al baile a los demás que no saben, así que mejor haznos el bendito favor de mostrarnos algo que este bueno, bonito y barato".

Vendedor: se molesta "Bien, entonces digan cuanto es lo que traen para mostrarles algo".

Louise: "Solo tenemos 100 nuevos oros".

Vendedor: "Una espada decente cuesta al menos 200, pero veré que puedo encontrarles".

El vendedor se acercaría a un barril del donde encontraría lanzas, escudos rotos y uno que otro arco agrietado, Louise pondría cara de "¿Qué es esa basura?" pero Arturo vería más confiado, al final el Vendedor sacaría de entre las armas una espada muy oxidada, pero Arturo con una sonrisa daría un par de cortes en el aire sintiendo el balance perfecto en él.

Vendedor: "Bueno, es un poco vieja, pero si la cuidas bien, te será útil".

Arturo daría un par de golpecitos en ella y escucharía que era gruesa, ahora era el turno de la prueba del cabello, se arrancaría otro pelo de la cabeza y lo pasaría por el filo de la espada, pero sin problema cortaría el cabello en dos, seguiría cortando el cabello atreves del filo y vería que a pesar de su apariencia era excelente, con una sonrisa se levantaría la manga de su ropa dejando ver el trozo de metal que lo cubría, Louise recordaría haberla visto el día de la invasión, Arturo sin miedo pasaría rápidamente el filo de la espada sobre ella dejando que las chispas de ambos metales cayeran al suelo dándole a Arturo la confirmación que necesitaba.

Arturo: "Bien, nos llevamos esta espada".

Louise de acuerdo con la decisión pagaría el precio por la espada y se la llevarían con una funda para guardarla, ambos saldrían de la armería y caminarían sin rumbo por el pueblo.

Arturo: "Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de haber comprado esta espada".

Louise: "Bien por ti, porque no quiero que después te estés quejando de haber comprado esa espada, porque te faltan mil años para empezar a quejarte por los regalos que te hace tu ama, ¿Entendiste?".

Arturo: "Claro, apropósito…. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?".

Louise: "Por esta ocasión dejare que tu decidas, ya que hiciste que nuestro regreso a casa se retrasara cuando dejaste que tus dragones se fueran a recorrer el lugar".

Arturo: "Dinosaurios, y bueno también compréndelos, toda su vida han vivido en unos terrenos que eran restringidos por una barda y desde que llegamos a la academia no han explorado mucho, era su oportunidad".

Louise: Suspiro "Lo entiendo, y bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?".

Arturo: "Pues vamos a chacharear un rato ¿qué te parece?".

Louise: "Traducción por favor".

Arturo: "A ver pues, ya sabes que no soy de este mundo y me gustaría ver que tan diferentes son los mercados de este mundo".

Louise estaría de acuerdo con la idea y ambos recorrerían el pueblo visitando cada puesto esperando que sea la hora de reunirse con los híbridos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con los híbridos**

Ruffus junto con Matilda estarían corriendo entre el espeso bosque a las afueras del pueblo persiguiendo una ardilla que fue lo bastante lista como para dar una vuelta cerrada haciendo a Ruffus derrapar y estrellarse contra un árbol, Matilda habría alcanzado a desacelerar solo para ver como la ardilla se escondía en un tronco, la beta de la manada miraría a su compañero y solo negaría con la cabeza con una sonrisa, Ruffus golpearía el suelo y volvería con su compañera.

Matilda: "Aun me sigo preguntando como es que nunca pudiste hacer los giros cerrados".

Ruffus le diría que es algo de sus garras, que no le daban la tracción necesaria.

Matilda: "Esa solo es otra excusa".

Ruffus solo le gruñiría molesto, Matilda lo ignoraría y empezaría a olfatear para encontrar algo interesante, pero solo olería los árboles y las aves que vivían en ellos, mientras Ruffus se acercaría al tronco donde estaba la ardilla para tratar de ver lo que hace la escapista, pero al asomarse la ardilla le habría picado el ojo causando que Ruffus se pusiera la mano en el por el dolor solo para meter su garra también, Matilda escuchando su escandalo le daría una mirada aburrida.

Matilda: "Si sabes que ya se escapó que andas tu ahí metiendo ojo donde no debes".

Ruffus no le respondería y se seguiría quejando, Matilda soltaría un suspiro de decepción hasta que escucharía como algo grande descendía de las copas de los árboles, ambos híbridos se pondrían alerta hasta que vieron que algo casi tan grande como un Apatosaurus caía a un par de metros levantando una nube de polvo, ambos híbridos bajarían la cabeza evitando que el polvo los cegara más, cuando el polvo bajo Matilda miraría al ser para ver a una conocida, la dragona Sylphid que rápidamente se transformaría en su forma humana.

Sylphid: "Hola chicos".

Matilda: "Solo eres tu Sylphid, ¿Qué es lo que haces tan lejos de la escuela?".

Sylphid: "Pues mi hermana y su amiga me pidieron que los siguiera a ustedes y los deje en el pueblo".

Ruffus le preguntaría que porque de eso.

Sylphid: "No lo sé al 100%, pero escuche algo de la amiga de mi hermana, creo que no quería que "La cero" le robara a su hombre, o algo así la verdad no lo sé".

Matilda: "Ah ya veo, tal vez al final el plan de alfa le salió al revés, no creo que les guste cuando lo sepa".

Sylphid: "Apropósito, ¿ustedes que hacen sin su ama?".

Ruffus le diría que Arturo les había dicho que podían ir a recorrer los alrededores con confianza.

Sylphid: "Arturo es el otro familiar ¿No?, pero ¿no se supone que su alfa debería ser la chica de cabello rosa?".

Matilda: "Ya quisiera, ella podrá darle órdenes a alfa, pero no lo será para nosotros".

Sylphid: "Pero, ¿no hicieron el contrato con ella?".

Matilda: "Por desgracia, y aun así nuestra lealtad es para alfa, no para ella".

Ruffus diría que ellos soportaban su presencia porque Arturo les había explicado que ella será la que por así decirlo nos mantendría en este mundo.

Matilda habría lanzado un gruñido de molestia a Ruffus antes de darle un coletazo por haber dicho eso:

Sylphid: "¿Este mundo, que quieres decir con eso?".

Matilda no teniendo escapatoria le explicaría a la dragona de donde eran realmente y lo que ocurrió un par de días antes de llegar a Halkeginia, la dragona escucharía fascinada por las cosas que la Spinoraptor le decía.

Matilda: "Y eso es toda nuestra historia… ¿qué tal?".

Sylphid: "WOW, QUE INCREIBLE".

Matilda: "¿No estas asustada o impactada?".

Sylphid: "Y porque debería, tu historia es fascinante, un mundo donde la magia no existe, los dragones tampoco e inclusive pueden regresar a la vida a especies muertas".

Ruffus tendría una cara de "Que conveniente", Matilda suspiraría en alivio y se rascaría por un momento la nuca con su pata trasera solo para ver como varias escamas caían al suelo, Ruffus se sorprendería y Matilda palidecería, Sylphid no entendería lo que le pasaba a la hibrida así que curiosa preguntaría:

Sylphid: "¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Por qué se callaron?".

Matilda se quedaría petrificada, pero Ruffus la ayudaría al explicarle a la dragona que a ella siempre se le caen las escamas cuando no nadaba o se mojaba por una semana entera.

Sylphid: "¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?, digo yo cambio de piel y es para bien, ¿no entiendo lo malo?".

Ruffus le explicaría que cuando las escamas se le caen por resequedad ella por así decirlo es más vulnerable, Sylphid entendería su situación y pensaría como podía ayudarla, hasta que una vela aparecería encendida sobre su cabeza:

Sylphid: "¡Ya se!, hace un rato mientras volaba vi un lago no muy lejos de ahí".

Y de inmediato Matilda le saltaría encima tumbándola y en la cara le diría:

Matilda: "¡PORFAVOR LLEVAMOS AHÍ AHORA!"

Sylphid: "Ok" sin perder su sonrisa.

Y antes de lo pensado Sylphid ya estaba en el aire con ambos Híbridos subidos en su lomo, Ruffus estaría fascinado por las vistas, pero Matilda estaría más concentrada en olfatear el aire, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Sylphid descendería al suelo en medio del bosque, ambos híbridos bajarían del lomo de la dragona y Matilda buscaría el lago hasta que Ruffus llamaría su atención, el con alegría correría siendo seguido por Matilda quien se detendría en seco al ver tremendo estanque, con el agua más cristalina que haya visto en su vida, además de alcanzar a ver a muchos peces tipo pejelagarto o plecostomus del tamaño de un pequeño jabalí nadar en ellas, Matilda tendría una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Sylphid se uniría con ellos en su forma humana solo para ver a Matilda correr al estanque y dar un gran chapuzón que alcanzaría a salpicar a los demás, Sylphid reiría mientras Ruffus tendría una cara aburrida y se limpiaría la cara, Matilda estaría buceando y saltando en el agua como si fuera un delfín demás de perseguir a uno de los peces, la dragona alegremente se uniría con la Spinoraptor para intentar atrapar uno de los peces mientras que Ruffus solo miraría arriba buscando una rama gruesa y cuando la encontró subiría en ella y se recostaría como si de un jaguar se tratase pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara por ver a su compañera tan feliz.

* * *

**Ya en la noche**

Toda la manada ya estaría en la escuela, Ruffus y Matilda habrían ido al granero para dormir plácidamente después de un gran día de diversión, mientras que Arturo junto con Louise habrían ido a la habitación de la pelirosa, Louise acomodaba sus cosas para el día siguiente y Arturo estaría dándole mantenimiento a su nueva espada.

Louise: "¿Puedes volverme a explicar por qué elegiste esa espada de entre todas, incluyendo la lujosa espada que nos mostraron?".

Arturo: "Bueno, yo como tal no he usado una espada como tal, pero sé que, para elegir un buen machete o una navaja, lo primordial es checar su grosor, su filo y su peso".

Louise: "Y lo "Bueno, bonito y barato" ¿No?".

Arturo: "Eso ya es aparte, pero si, da cierta influencia".

Louise: "…Oye, hablas mucho de los machetes y trabajos desde que llegaste, ¿Por qué?".

Arturo: "Porque… son algunos de los muchos recuerdos que tengo de mi México lindo".

Louise le iba a preguntar más cuando alguien tocaría a la puerta:

Louise: "Oh vamos, siempre que te quiero preguntar algo siempre interrumpen".

Arturo: "Ya descuida Louise, yo abro".

Arturo abriría la puerta y seria recibido por un par de pechos que oprimirían su cara:

Kirche: "¡Cariño!".

Arturo como pudo se separó de ella y la miro.

Arturo: "¡Kirche!".

Y detrás de la pelirroja aparecería la chica de lentes peliazul Tabitha.

Louise: "¡Zerbst!, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!".

Kirche: "Hola cero, lamento venir tan tarde, pero vine a ver a mi cariño para darle un pequeño obsequio".

Kirche le daría a Arturo una espada en su funda que parecía relucir bastante, Arturo ya se estaba oliendo algo así que sin perder tiempo Arturo habría desenfundado la espada encontrando aquella espada dorada que habían visto en la armería.

Arturo: "¿De verdad me la estás regalando?".

Kirche: "¿Te gusta?".

Arturo: "Pues… ni sé que decir (Cuando ya sé que es falsa)".

Louise: "¿Qué significa esto Zerbst?"-

Kirche: "Por coincidencia, me encontré con una espada que se vería muy bien con Arturo y se la traje de regalo, eso es todo".

Louise: "Lo que quiere decir que nos seguiste".

Kirche: "Así es y patético que no hayas podido comprar una espada tan barata como esta".

Arturo "(Ya me imagino como hiciste para que te la rebajaran)".

En su mente se vería a Kirche seduciendo al vendedor para que le rebajara el precio de la espada".

Kirche: "Esta es una espada germaniana, tanto la espada como esta mujer, son lo mejor de aquí y es imposible que una chica de Tristein como tu pueda comparársenos".

Louise: "¿No fuiste tú la que se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los hombres de Germania te prestaba atención por lo que no tuviste más remedio que transferirte a un país vecino?".

Arturo se empezaba a poner nervioso al ver como ambas féminas empezaban a mirarse amenazadoramente, y por su propia seguridad se pondría alado de Tabitha que no dejaba de leer su libro y justo a tiempo porque ambas chicas se apuntaban con sus baritas.

Kirche: "Hablas demasiado".

Louise: "Lo mismo digo".

Por fortuna Tabitha abría arrebatado ambas baritas con su magia de viento.

Arturo: "Fiu… gracias Tabitha".

Ella solo asentiría y seguiría con su lectura, pero las otras chicas ahora mirarían a Arturo y se le acercarían peligrosamente:

Kirche: "Entonces dejemos que Arturo lo decida".

Arturo quería ser honesto, pero veía como ambas chicas se empezaban a impacientar:

Louise/Kirche: "¡¿Cuál?!".

Y no queriendo lastimar a ninguna de las dos diría lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

Arturo: "LAS DOS".

Y por los pelos habría alcanzado a esquivar una patada doble de ambas chicas, ellas se mirarían entre si y se dirían.

Kirche: "Es una buena oportunidad, así que te lo diré… Te odio".

Louise: "Vaya que coincidencia, yo opino lo mismo de ti".

Louise/Kirche: "ES UN DUELO".

Arturo: "Oigan, ya cálmense, esto no puede ir mas…".

¿?: "¡Cállense de una vez, estúpidas mujeres!".

Ambas chicas voltearían lentamente haciendo que el chico sudara a mares por las miradas de ira de ambas feminas.

Louise/Kirche: "¿Estúpidas…mujeres?".

Arturo: "¡N-NO¡, NOOOO, YO NO DIJE ESO".

Tabitha: "La espada" los demás voltearían a verla "ella fue la que lo dijo".

Todos volverían a ver a la espada que seguiría hablando:

¿?: "Me despertaron de mi sueño".

Arturo: "¿De pura casualidad en este mundo el que las espadas hablen es normal?".

Louise negaría con la cabeza y la espada seguiría hablando:

¿?: "¡Estoy impresionado! A pesar de tu cara de estúpido, tienes muchas habilidades, no me extraña haber despertado".

Arturo: "No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido".

Kirche: "Es una espada inteligente… vaya, volviste a comprar un objeto extraño".

Louise: "No tenía la menor idea, voy a regresarla inmediatamente a la armería".

¿?: "¿Qué año es este? Y antes de eso, ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Vamos, respóndeme!".

Arturo: "Si lo supiera te lo diría con gusto, ya que yo ando en las mismas".

Louise: "Arturo, será mejor que dejes de hablar con esa cosa, a primera hora vamos a ir a regresarla".

Arturo: "Como crees, me la voy a quedar".

Louise/Kirche: "¡¿Qué?!".

Arturo: "Espada, mi nombre es Arturo".

¿?: "!Y yo Derflinger!, mucho gusto hermano".

Louise se lamentaría en silencio mientras que los demás mirarían a Arturo hablando con la espada parlanchina.

Louise: "¿Por qué todas las cosas raras se reúnen a mi alrededor?".

**Continuara…**


	15. Sirvienta en apuros

**Que Pachuca por Toluca, aquí su autor mexicano favorito o intento de autor, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta manada tan extraña, ahora respondiendo a tarrasque698 shh, ya lo sé, pero ya tengo algo preparado para eso y espero que sigas comentando junto con los otros sus teorías y datos que crean que son ciertos, ya sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo y comenten que les ha parecido, se despide su amigo mexicano y ahí los vidrios.**

* * *

**Entrenador de Híbridos en Halkeginia**

Capítulo 15:

**Patio de la academia**

Ya han pasado un par de días desde que se compró la espada parlanchina, y ahora mismo Arturo estaría lavando tanto su ropa como la de Louise a la luz de la luna, Arturo se limpiaría el sudor de la frente al ver como ya tenía todo listo y preparado para tenderlo.

Arturo: "Perfecto, ahora solo tengo que tenderla y".

Pronto escucharía como alguien se había parado justo atrás de él, y al darse la vuelta el vería a la sirvienta Siesta.

Siesta: "Buenas noches Arturo".

Arturo: "Buenas noches Siesta, que milagro que no te veo haciendo algo dentro de la academia".

Siesta: "Acabo de terminar con mis quehaceres diarios, y quise salir a caminar un rato".

Arturo: "A pus que bueno, si me permites un par de minutos termino de tender mi ropa y te acompaño a caminar".

Siesta: "Permíteme ayudarte Arturo".

Arturo: "Haz hecho demasiado por mi Siesta, no podría…".

Siesta: "Insisto".

Arturo terminaría por aceptar y la llevaría atrás del granero donde había un par de tendederos improvisados, después de un rato ya habrían terminado y estarían caminando por la academia sin dirección aparente.

Siesta: "Arturo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?".

Arturo: "Adelante, con confianza".

Siesta: "¿De dónde vienes?".

Arturo: "Bueno… podría decir de un lugar muy… muy lejano, más haya que el mismo mar".

Siesta: "¿En verdad?, ¿Y cómo se llama tu país?".

Arturo: "México, un bello país que sinceramente… tiene más cosas buenas que malas".

Un silencio incomodo habría aparecido incomodando a Arturo que intentaba hacer conversación, pero no sabría cual, así que Siesta seria la que rompería el silencio.

Siesta: "mmm Arturo".

Arturo: "Si…".

Siesta: "Gracias por todo".

Arturo: "Y… ¿Por qué las gracias?".

Siesta: "Porque a pesar de llegar a un lugar que no conocías, nunca te rendiste ni dejaste que tu manada decayera, incluso cuando te enfrentaste a un noble a pesar de ser un plebeyo y gracias a tu ejemplo puedo darlo todo de mí, sin importar lo que se me pueda venir encima el día de mañana".

Arturo: "Guau, me dejas sin palabras Siesta".

Y en menos de lo esperado ambos habrían llegado a donde dormía Siesta que con un cierto toque de tristeza junto a una sonrisa diría.

Siesta: "Aquí me quedo Arturo, que pases unas buenas noches".

Arturo: "Igualmente Siesta".

Después de que Siesta entrara a su casa Arturo decidiría volver al cuarto de Louise para terminar con la plática del otro día, y cuando llego al piso de su habitación encontró a Kirche en su camisón de dormir aparentemente esperándolo.

Arturo: "Buenas noches Kirche, me disculparas, pero ahora tengo que ir a ver a Louise así que si me lo permite…" seguiría con su camino dejando en visto a Kirche.

Kirche: "Descuida cariño, no tomara mucho tiempo, además se trata de la espada que te compre".

Arturo: "¿Así?" El regresaría a su lado "entonces… ¿decías algo?".

Kirche: "A mí no me sirve de nada, y ya que la había comprado para ti, pensaba dártela como regalo".

Arturo: "¿Segura?".

Kirche: "Por supuesto que sí".

Ella lo tomaría por el brazo y lo apretaría con sus pechos sonrojando a Arturo que trataría de ignorar la sensación de suavidad, y Kirche lo guiaría adentro de su habitación, sentándose a la cama Kirche tomaría la espada de uno de sus muebles le daría la espada a Arturo.

Arturo: "Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿está segura de quererme dar esta espada?".

Kirche: "Claro que si cariño, y no te preocupes por lo que dirá la cero".

Arturo: "Preferiría que la llamaras por su nombre, Louise".

Kirche: "Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es esto, una muestra de mi amor de mi parte para ti Cariño".

Arturo: "Gracias Kirche, aunque ahora me pregunto, ¿Por qué fijarse en mí y no en uno de los muchos chicos que van tras de ti?, digo, ellos según son de mejor pedigrí".

Kirche: "Bueno, es que tú tienes un montón de cualidades que ellos no tienen".

Arturo: "¿Enserio, Como cuál?".

Kirche: "Pues… hablas y te comportas como un perfecto don nadie, no eres muy atractivo, comes como salvaje, y tu apariencia es asilvestrado y muy descuidado".

Arturo molesto le regresaría la espada bruscamente y se retiraría del lugar:

Arturo: "Adiós".

Kirche: "Espera, ¿Es que he dicho algo que te haya molestado?".

Arturo: "¿Tu qué crees?".

Kirche viendo que Arturo se iba muy molesto intentaría algo para hacer que se quedara con ella un poco más así que ella correría hasta su escritorio para tomar un cofre pequeño y hacer que Arturo lo cargara un momento para sacar algunos objetos:

Kirche: "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece esto?" sacaría un anillo de un traste "Un anillo mágico".

Arturo: "No me interesa Kirche".

Kirche: "Y esto ¿Qué te parece?, un pendiente de sangre de fénix".

Arturo: "Estoy en contra de la crueldad animal así que… diré que no".

Kirche: "¿Y qué me dices de esto otro?".

Kirche habría sacado un rectángulo de cuero, Arturo pensando que era un libro dejaría el cofre en el suelo y lo tomaría para verlo, si era bueno talvez lo ayudaría a pasar el tiempo en este mundo.

Arturo: "¿Y qué se supone que es?".

Kirche: "¡Este libro es una reliquia familiar!, pero ni siquiera lo he llegado a abrir, dicen que hace a los hombres más apasionados".

Arturo abriría la tapa del libro y lo leería, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se convertiría en una mueca de molestia:

Arturo: "¿Es una broma verdad?".

Kirche: "¿Qué?".

Arturo: "Sabes algo Kirche yo creía que eras una chica más decente, pero si estas insinuándome algo con esas revistas te puedo asegurar que no estoy interesado en esto ahora y ni lo estaré hasta que me case".

Kirche: "¿Revistas?" Ella tomaría el libro y lo hojearía encontrando un montón de fotos de chicas desnudas y en trajes diminutos "¿Qué rayos?".

Arturo: "Y, además, del año de la canica, si quisiera una de esas puedo comprarme una y más reciente en tan solo 15 pesos en un tianguis cualquiera".

Arturo estaría por salir del cuarto cuando Kirche desesperada lo tomaría por detrás y lo tumbaría quedando ella sobre Arturo.

Kirche: "No pienso dejarte ir".

Arturo: "¡Quítateme de encima!".

Kirche: "Ir en búsqueda y captura de un amante va en la sangre de la familia Zerbst y cuando más dura es mi presa de capturar… más cachonda me pongo".

Arturo se sonrojaría a mas no poder cuando vería que Kirche hablaba enserio y que empezaba a quitarse poco a poco su ropa de manera sensual además de respirar algo raro, sin más él primero detendría que ella se quitara la ropa para después quitarla rápidamente de encima y salir corriendo de la habitación dejando a Kirche con una sonrisa lujuriosa esperando la próxima oportunidad para tentarlo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Después de la ajetreada noche Arturo habría decidido mejor regresar al granero a descansar junto con a su manada, y ya habiendo llegado la mañana Arturo se encontraría con Louise para ir a clases, más ella tenía algo que decirle.

Louise: "Arturo, por el día de hoy no vas a poder entrar a clases conmigo".

Arturo: "¿Y eso porque…?".

Louise: "Por desgracia el permiso que pedí para que tu pudieras entrar a clases conmigo expiro y tengo que pedir otro, hasta entonces tendrás que estar con el resto de familiares".

Arturo: "Entiendo… pues entonces iré a cazar con la manada mientras tanto".

Louise: "Ah, hablando de eso, Matilda me dijo que ella y Ruffus irían a recorrer los alrededores de la escuela así que por ahora estas solo".

Arturo: "Y se supone que a mí me dicen todo… bueno ya veré que hago mientras tanto".

**Una hora después**

Arturo estaría caminando sin rumbo hablando consigo mismo de cualquier cosa hasta que alguien habría tocado su hombro llamando su atención.

Chef Marto: "¡Míralo! Si es el domador".

Arturo: "Marto, es bueno volverte a ver".

Chef Marto: "Domador, vente a la cocina a comer algo".

Arturo: "Claro que sí".

Y con gusto Arturo seguiría a Marto hasta la cocina donde amablemente el chef le serviría de sus exquisiteces:

Arturo: "Muchas gracias por esta comida Marto".

Chef Marto: "No tienes que agradecerme nada Arturo, solo son las sobras de lo que hago para los nobles".

Arturo estaría feliz comiendo la comida de Marto hasta que sintió que algo faltaba en la cocina, rápidamente descubrió que era Siesta la que faltaba.

Arturo: "Por cierto, en todo el día no he visto a Siesta, ¿sabes dónde está?".

Chef Marto: "¿No te has enterado?, Siesta se ha ido".

Arturo: "¿Cómo que se fue?".

Chef Marto: "Si; ahora es sirvienta del conde Motte, salió de aquí por la mañana".

Arturo: "Entonces la contrataron de la noche a la mañana porque fue muy rápido esto".

Chef Marto: "Ni que lo digas, los plebeyos no tenemos más remedio que obedecer los caprichos de los nobles o si no tenemos represalias en nuestra contra o contras nuestros allegados, y si me disculpas tengo que volver al trabajo".

Arturo: "Siesta…".

* * *

**Ya al atardecer**

En la habitación de Louise ambos jóvenes estaban hablando el tema de Siesta, y Louise le estaría explicando a Arturo como se manejaba en este lugar este tipo de situaciones:

Louise: "El conde Motte viene de vez en cuando a la academia por asuntos de la realeza, va creyéndose mucho por la vida, así que no me cae nada bien".

Arturo: "Pero entonces ¿Por qué tendría que ir Siesta con él a su casa?, digo, ella trabajaba para la escuela".

Derflinger: "Cuando un noble elige a una joven como sirviente, normalmente es para convertirlas en su amante ¿Cómo es que no lo sabias?".

Arturo: "Espera ¡¿Quieres decir…?!".

Derflinger: "Si, que quiere reproducirse con ella".

Arturo: "¿Eso es cierto Louise?".

Louise: "Había oído hablar de eso también, hay muchos tipos de nobles".

Arturo solo escucharía y miraría al horizonte pensando en que debería hacer no evitando recordar la sonrisa tan pura de aquella sirvienta, Louise lo miraría con cierta intriga, y una vez habiendo tomado la decisión Arturo saldría de la habitación de Louise dejándola pensando en que haría su familiar, pero le restaría importancia al final y regresaría a lo suyo.

* * *

**Minutos después**

Junto a la fuente de la escuela Guiche estaría junto a Montmorency al parecer tratándola de reconquistar al darle algo que al parecer a ella le gusto:

Montmorency: "Un broche de mithril".

Guiche: "Pensé en lo tremendamente bien que te quedaría, Montmorency".

Montmorency: "¿Y te crees que esto arreglara el que me fueras infiel con esa chica?".

Aparentemente no teniendo muy buenos resultados.

Guiche: "¿Por quién me tomas Montmorency?, por supuesto que no y no me dirás que le creíste a aquel grosero familiar".

Arturo: "Que tiene un nombre y es Arturo".

Guiche saltaría del susto y vería a Arturo que había estado a sus espaldas:

Guiche: "Arturo ¡¿Aun sigues con tus intentos de destrozar la vida amorosa de los demás?!".

Arturo: "Tranquilo, no vengo a sacar verdades de nadie, solo quería preguntarte algo".

Guiche: "¿Eh?".

Arturo le preguntaría a Guiche la ubicación del conde Motte, el dudoso quería no decirle.

Guiche: "Me niego, no lo haré".

Más al ver que una sonrisa maliciosa le salía a Arturo decidiría decirle con tal de que ya no dijere nada sobre sus "Encuentros repentinos con las chicas de primero a mitad de la noche".

Guiche: "Estabien, estabien te lo diré, pero no digas nada".

Arturo cumpliendo con su objetivo se retiraría del lugar dejando a la pareja que no tenían la más mínima idea de porque quería la ubicación de ese noble, solo para ir inmediatamente al granero donde estaban ambos híbridos descansando que al ver a su alfa con la mirada seria se pondrían de pie inmediatamente.

Arturo: "¡Chicos prepárense, porque hoy vamos a ir a rescatar a nuestra amiga!".

* * *

**Ya en la hora de la cena**

Louise estaría en el gran comedor con un par de platos llenos de comida esperando que Arturo llegara para que comieran juntos, pero este no llegaría y tendría algo molesta a su ama.

Louise: "¡Ni siquiera ha vuelto para cenar!".

Kirche: "¿Dónde está Arturo?".

Kirche habría llegado con Louise con un gran carrito de comida.

Louise: "¿Por qué llevas tanta comida?".

Kirche: "Sentía pena por la comida ridícula que siempre tiene que comer así que pensé en darle de la mía".

Louise: "Así que esta vez pretendes atraerlo con comida, pues déjame decirte que no te funcionara, a Arturo lo único que le interesa es estar con su manada y no los cariñitos de los demás".

Kirche: "Pero aun así, si él no está aquí no puedo dárselo, ¿A dónde se fue?".

Louise se lo pensaría un momento y cuando recordó lo que hablaron ella se daría un Facepalm.

Louise: "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?".

Kirche: "¿Qué fue lo que se te olvido?".

Louise: "Arturo me pregunto en la tarde sobre el conde Motte, de seguro fue con él para recuperar a Siesta".

Kirche: "Pero él no sabe dónde vive, así que sería muy difícil que sepa donde vive".

Guiche que había escuchado la plática de ambas chicas voltearía a verlas y les diría:

Guiche: "Ahora que lo dicen, me pregunto antes como llegar a las tierras del conde Motte".

Louise confirmando su pensamiento saldría del salón directo a tomar uno de los caballos para intentar alcanzar a su familiar antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión del conde**

Arturo habría llegado a los terrenos del conde, y acompañado de su manada con su equipo militar estarían escondidos en unos arbustos viendo a dos guardias cuidando la entrada a los terrenos, Arturo pensaría un poco en cómo hacer que se fueran de ahí hasta que tendría un plan.

Arturo: "Ruffus, ya sabes que hacer".

Ruffus asentiría y se alejaría un poco de los demás hasta quedar en una parte ciega de la mansión, más específicamente detrás de unos arbustos y una vez posicionado el respiraría profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire para empezar a hacer… ruidos de cerdos.

Guardia uno: "Oye, ¿escuchas eso?".

Guardia dos: "Si, debe ser uno de esos jabalís que viven cercas de la academia".

Guardia uno: "Debió seguir al conde de regreso a casa".

Guardia dos: "¿Deberíamos hacer algo con él?".

Guardia uno: "Déjalo, no creo que nos cause problemas".

Arturo viendo que llamo la atención de ambos, pero no suficiente le diría a Ruffus:

Arturo: "Eso no es suficiente, haz como si estuviera herido".

Ruffus asentiría y ahora empezaría a chillar desesperadamente agitando a la vez el arbusto imitando a la perfección a un cerdo malherido, los guardias escuchándolo se verían en complicidad y dirían:

Guardia uno: "Y parase estar herido".

Guardia dos: "… ¡Yoquierolaspiernas!".

Ambos guardias dejando su lugar correrían hasta los arbustos y una vez del otro lado serian noqueados por Ruffus con solo un zarpazo a mano abierta evitando lastimarlos de más, Arturo con una cuerda que había tomado del granero los amarraría de pies y manos para evitar que fueran de chismosos, sin más todos saldrían corriendo hasta la entrada principal donde un trio de guardias estarían custodiando, Arturo intentaría hacer la misma estrategia de antes pero se vería interrumpida cuando escucharían el gruñido de un perro, todos voltearían y verían a una especie de Dóberman de ojos rojos y alas de murciélago en la espalda mostrando los dientes, ambos híbridos le gruñirían al perro pero este empezaría a ladrar, Matilda estaría a punto de atacarlo cuando Arturo lo impediría.

Arturo: "Yo me encargo".

Arturo se pondría delante de los híbridos con bastante seguridad, el perro no queriendo retroceder se lanzaría a morder a Arturo, pero este lo esquivaría a tiempo dejando que pasara de largo pero a media trayectoria sujetaría su cuello y lo pondría contra el suelo, el perro se intentaría zafar rápidamente pero no podría, el trataría de morder o arañar a Arturo pero lo no lo conseguiría, el perro voltearía a mirar a Arturo mostrando sus colmillos pero se asustaría al ver como este tenía algo en sus ojos, no sabría qué pero al ver esa mirada tan seria y dominante de Arturo no le quedaría de otra más que ser sumiso y dejarse derrotar, Arturo al asegurarse que el perro no lo intentaría atacar lo soltaría y con otra mirada haría que se sentaría obedientemente, Ruffus y Matilda no evitarían recordar la situación tan similar que pasaron cuando eran crías.

Arturo: "Cambio de planes, ambos suban a la casa y cuando se los ordene, hacen lo que ya saben hacer".

Ambos dinosaurios de acuerdo saldrían corriendo dejando a Arturo entre los arbustos con el perro, este movería su cola de un lado a otro esperando algo de Arturo, este intentaría que el perro se fuera pero este se habría puesto como piedra en el fondo en un lago, inamovible, así que sin más lo acariciaría de la cabeza haciendo que el can moviera su cola alegremente pero al hacerlo sus runas comenzarían a brillar asustando a Arturo quien apartaría la mano rápidamente, él se fijaría en su mano como brillaba pero desaparecería rápidamente, Arturo no sabría qué fue lo que acababa de pasar pero al volver a ver al perro esta habría cambiado, ya no era un Dóberman, ahora parecía un Rottweiler con alas de dragón, Arturo estaría asombrado por el cambio preguntándose si ese era el mismo perro que esta con él, entonces volvería su vista a la casa al ver como ambos híbridos ya estaban en posición, y con eso Arturo saldría como si nada de los arbustos junto con el perro que estaría a su lado en todo momento, los tres guardias al verlo saldrían corriendo a capturar al intruso pero solamente saliendo del tejado de la entrada Ruffus y Matilda caerían sobre dos de los guardias dejando al último con miedo al ver al par de dragones que inmovilizaban a sus compañeros, Arturo se pondría delante del guardia que vería también al perro que le mostraba sus dientes.

Guardia Tres: "¿Q-Que es lo que quieres?".

Arturo: "Quiero hablar con el conde Motte ¡Ahora!".

El guardia lleno de miedo dejaría caer su arma y entraría corriendo a la casa, Arturo mientras esperaba amarraría a esos dos guardias y dejaría que ambos híbridos los cuidaran, Arturo entraría a la casa viendo que era bastante lujosa con decoraciones que harían ver a la casa de Evelyn como humilde, este por mera curiosidad se acercaría a uno de los tantos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes y no evitaría ver que era casi idéntica a la Mona Lisa de Leonardo Da Vinci pero con el pelo rubio, pronto volvería la vista a las escaleras de la casa encontrando a un hombre de cabellera castaña con un bigote corto y vestimentas que serían confundidas por cubre muebles siendo acompañado por 5 guardias, después de las presentación y de que Arturo le dijera él porque estaba ahí el conde le diría:

Conde Motte: "¿Qué clase de tonterías estás hablando? ¡Fuera de aquí!, deberías agradecerme el que incluso haya considerado hablar con un simple ladrón como tú".

Arturo: "No me iré de aquí sin Siesta, así que o deja que se vaya conmigo o me veré en la penosa necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta contra usted".

Conde Motte: "De verdad que harías lo que fuera por esa chica ¿Verdad?, inclusive entrar y amenazar a un oficial de la corte real, ¿Dime, qué clase de relación tienes con Siesta?".

Arturo: "Ella es una gran amiga para mí, ella es la única que me ha tratado como igual y haría lo que fuera por un amigo".

Conde Motte: "Eso significa que eres otro sirviente de la academia".

Arturo: "Para nada, y eso no le importa, lo que me importa es lo que planea usted hacer con ella".

Conde Motte: "Siesta ahora es miembro oficial de mi hogar y como su amo, puedo elegir a mi voluntad como tratarla o que, ¿tienes algo en contra?".

Arturo apretaría el puño de enojo, pero trataría de calmarse, respirando y exhalando se recompondría.

Arturo: "Sabe algo, a mí no me gusta ser violento contra aquellos que no se pueden defender por sí solo, y conociendo a los de su tipo le propongo un trato".

Conde Motte: "Eso me interesa, te escucho".

Arturo: "Sé que usted es un gran conde y todo lo demás, pero estoy seguro que inclusive alguien como usted anhela algo que no puede poseer, así que, si usted gusta, y que este a mi alcance, puedo traérselo".

Conde Motte: "Cualquier cosa".

Arturo: "Así es conde".

Conde Motte: "…Veras, tengo la afición de coleccionar libros, y hay un libro en particular que me gustaría conseguir, un libro que un mago invoco de un lugar desconocido mientras experimentaba con magia".

Arturo: "¿Porque me suena eso?".

Conde Motte: "Parece ser que una distinguida familia de Germania va pasando este libro a sus descendientes como parte de su relicario, su hija está en estos momentos matriculada en la academia, no sé si un simple plebeyo como tu podrá conocerla, pero ella es la hija de la familia Zerbst".

Arturo: "Ya lo recordé, habla usted de Kirche".

Conde Motte: "¿La conoces?".

Arturo: "Claro que sí, y ya sé de qué libro habla".

Conde Motte: "Si es así no tendrás ninguna dificultad en conseguirlo".

Arturo: "Es verdad, pero… déjeme decirle algo, ya lo he visto y déjeme decirle que no es muy vistoso que digamos".

Conde Motte: "En serio, dime, ¿Cómo es?".

Arturo: "Emm no es muy reciente y lo que muestra es apenas la punta del iceberg, pero creo que usted está de suerte, porque sabe…".

Este se acercaría hasta el conde, lo guardias se pondrían alertas, pero el conde permitiría que se le acercara, Arturo miraría que los guardias no fisgonearan para meter su mano dentro de su traje buscando algo hasta que lo alcanzaría y se lo daría al Conde que con discreción vería.

Conde Motte: "¡E-Esto es!".

Arturo: "Tal vez no sea la misma, pero esta es una revista playboy, una revista muy usado en mi país de origen para… ya sabe usted; y dígame… ¿Le gusta?".

El conde estaría babeando por las tremendas imágenes que había dentro de tan pequeño libro, pero al ver que sus guardias igual la veían la guardaría dentro de sus ropas y le contestaría a Arturo:

Conde Motte: "Emm si… si me gusta, pero no creo que con eso sea más que suficiente para que deje que Siesta vaya contigo".

Arturo: "No se crea, en mi país apenas y se hicieron treinta de estas, ósea son súper raras, o me dirá usted que de verdad cree la historia de que el libro de Kirche viene de otro mundo, no, es parte de la misma línea".

Conde Motte: "Ósea que son meramente mentiras".

Arturo: "Entre comillas, pero lo importante es que si con esa no le basta…" daría un chiflido que llamaría a ambos híbridos, los guardias los rodearían, pero Arturo pasando entre ellos llegaría con Matilda y abriría su montura para buscar entre las muchas cosas que había en ella, primero sacaría un pejelagarto muerto, este lo vería confundido, pero Matilda se lo quitaría rápidamente para devorarlo, Arturo le restaría importancia y seguiría buscando hasta que los encontraría "Aquí tengo otras Veinte".

El conde junto a sus guardias estaría impresionado por la columna de revistas que tenía al que llamaban ladrón.

Conde Motte: "¿De dónde sacaste tantas?".

Arturo: "Pues…".

* * *

**Flashback**

Cuando todavía estaban en Isla nublar, más específicamente en el cine, Arturo tomaba el proyector pero se le atoraría la conexión en una esquina pequeña, Arturo dejaría el proyector e iría a desatorar el enchufe, pero vería en el fondo un montón de bolsas delgadas apiladas de manera que no se vieran, el sacaría una y vería la primera de las revistas picantes, este no se la tendría que pensar dos veces para tomar el resto y esconderlas debajo del proyector para meterlo dentro de la montura de Matilda sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

**Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Arturo: "Por ahí jeje".

Arturo le daría las veinte revistas al conde que sin dudarlo las tomaría todas y empezaría a leerlas junto a sus guardias, pero Arturo rápidamente se las quitaría.

Conde Motte: "¡Oye!".

Arturo: "Primero lo primero Motte".

Conde Motte: "Si claro, te daré los papeles para que siesta vuelva a la academia contigo".

Arturo: "Estupendo, y por cuantas revistas hablamos…".

Conde Motte: "¿Cómo que por cuantas revistas hablamos?, por todas claro".

Arturo: "Conde, como me gustaría decir que sí, pero debe entender que estas son únicas en su clase y yo tengo la mayoría, y como dijo que los plebeyos no valemos nada almenos esto si debe valer algo no".

El conde se vería disgustado por Arturo, pero este tomaría una de las revistas que tenia de portada una chica rubia y que él no había leído para pasárselo por delante de la cara de él y sus guardias.

Arturo: "Vamossss, sé que la quieressss".

Por primera vez todos los guardias empezarían a decirle que no se haga del rogar y se las comprara, el conde viendo que no uno sino todos esos libros tan valiosos podrían irse y no regresar le dirá:

Conde Motte: "Muy bien, tu ganas, dime el precio".

Y después de un rato negociando ambos llegarían a un trato y Arturo le haría entrega de las revistas al conde que mandaría a guardar sus revistas, pero mientras hablaban Siesta llegaría a donde estaban y al ver la situación en la que estaba Arturo rápidamente pensaría que algo malo había pasado, así que se pondría de rodillas enfrente al Conde suplicando misericordia por Arturo, pero todos reirían al unísono incluidos Arturo e Híbridos.

Arturo: "Tranquila Siesta, no es…".

Y siendo interrumpido nuevamente, Louise junto con Tabitha y Kirche llegarían azotando puertas, Louise al ver a su familiar junto con Motte se apresuraría a llegar con él para pedir clemencia por sus familiares.

Louise: "Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por irrumpir en su casa tan súbitamente, y cualquier castigo que merezcan mis familiares, yo, Louise de la Valiere, también lo mereceré".

Conde Motte: "Así que eres un familiar de la familia Valiere, ¿no es así Arturo?".

Arturo: "¿Que le digo?; Oigan chicas, no estoy en problemas".

Chicas: "¿Eh?".

Conde Motte: "Es verdad, el muchacho y yo estábamos haciendo negocios aquí, y déjeme decirle algo señorita Valiere, a educado muy bien a este muchacho y a sus mascotas, saben cómo infiltrarse a una casa con bastante seguridad, y además sabe negociar bien".

Louise: "Gracias…supongo".

Conde Motte: "Arturo, ¿terminamos con el contrato de una vez?".

Arturo: "Sera un placer conde".

Arturo junto con el conde subirían al segundo piso de la casa dejando a las chicas aun confundidas de cómo es que Arturo había logrado comerciar con el conde o más importante, ¿Qué rayos había comerciado con él?

Y después de un rato el conde le haría entrega a Arturo un pergamino y una bolsa de dinero, Arturo los tomaría y verificaría que todo estuviera en lo correcto, una vez seguro se despediría del conde para montar sobre Ruffus junto con Siesta mientras que el resto de chicas subirían sobre Sylphid, Louise estaría a punto de subir cuando Matilda la habría tomado de la capa y la habría subido sobre ella sorprendiendo a la pelirosa que entre enojada y feliz la acariciaría la cabeza para que todos se fueran a la escuela.

* * *

**Un rato después**

Kirche junto con Tabitha habrían ido a dejar a Sylphid al granero y Louise intentaría lo mismo con los híbridos más Ruffus que primero le sonreiría a Matilda que también le sonreiría miraría a Louise maliciosamente, Matilda la distraería para que Ruffus la tomara por la capa y la levantaría evitando que se fuera, Louise patearía y les ordenaría que la bajaran mas ellos decidirían jugar con la chica así que dejarían a Arturo con Siesta que tenía su maleta en mano, ambos se mirarían intentando decir algo.

Siesta: "Arturo, te estoy muy agradecida".

Arturo: "No fue nada Siesta, era lo que debía que hacer".

Siesta: "Pero lo hiciste, y es por eso que solo puedo agradecerte de esta manera".

Siesta con un gran sonrojo abría besado la mejilla de Arturo quien con los ojos más grandes que pondría también se sonrojaría, Siesta lo miraría a los ojos un momento para después correr lejos avergonzada.

Siesta: "¡Bu-Buenas noches!".

Arturo no podría producir palabra alguna entendible por la sorpresa tan grande que tenía, aun estaría procesando lo que acababa de pasar hasta que en un descuido Matilda lo taclearía por accidente, al parecer huyendo de algo, Arturo volvería su mirada al origen del miedo hasta ver a Ruffus también corriendo de una explosión, ambos híbridos se esconderían detrás de Arturo que vería que del humo de la explosión saldría Louise toda despeinada y con las ropas sucias.

Louise: "¡Y vuelvan a intentar usarme de pelota otra vez, ¡¿entendieron?!".

Arturo voltearía a ver a su manada que con los ojos de gato regañado le suplicaban que los ayudaran, Arturo con un suspiro iría con Louise que seguía molesta.

Arturo: "Louise".

Louise: "¿Qué es lo que quieres Arturo?".

Arturo: "Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice".

Louise: "¡No hay disculpas que hagan que yo…!, espera, ¿las estas pidiendo por ti?".

Arturo: "Así es, sé que lo que hice pudo haberte afectado a ti directamente, llámalo egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía dejar que le pasara nada a Siesta, ella es mi amiga".

Louise: "Arturo, sé que deberías recibir un gran castigo junto a tu manada, pero lo que hiciste fue algo muy noble, pero también fue beneficioso para mí, hiciste que alguien de la realeza me elogiaría por ustedes y por eso mismo no hay regaño hoy".

Arturo: "Te lo agradezco mucho Louise".

Louise: "¡Pero no por eso voy a permitir que sigas haciendo ese tipo de tonterías!" guardaría silencio unos segundos antes de decirle "Pero si quieres disculparte conmigo adecuadamente…tendrás que venir a mi cuarto por esta noche y hablarme de tu país sin ninguna interrupción".

Arturo: "¿Nada mas eso?".

Louise: "Si, o que, ¡¿Tienes alguna queja?!".

Arturo: "Ninguna, vamos de una vez".

Arturo sin objeción seguiría a la pelirosa que con una sonrisa en la cara caminaría directo a su habitación y por primera vez desde que llego a ese mundo Arturo dormiría esa noche lejos de su manada que solo se despedirían de su alfa para retirarse al granero a dormir, dejando que otro día en ese mundo de magia terminara.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Curiosidades del capitulo**

**Como se ha visto antes, Arturo es un amante de la naturaleza y los animales.**

**Si se preguntan como es que Arturo reconoció esa revista es porque... ya saben.**

**A diferencia de la historia original Arturo no fisgonea a las chicas ni hace nada que perturbe la clase de Louise, así que podríamos decir que el poder del guion tuvo que actuar al poner que el permiso expiro para que la historia continuara.**

**De vez en cuando Arturo acompaña a Ruffus en sus salidas nocturnas descubriendo cosas de los demás.**

**Si entendiste la referencia de Ruffus felicidades, eres alguien culto en documentales de ciencia ficción.**

**Y cercas hay otra referencia pero de una saga muy fría.**

**Aquí se demuestra los conocimientos de Arturo con el entrenamiento canino.**

**Lo de la transformación del perro se explicara mas adelante.**

**Seamos sinceros, si todos nos encontráramos con un tesoro de revistas de ese tipo todas nos las quedaríamos.**

**Arturo por la situación que vivió se le quedo la maña de comerciar cuando podía.**

**Arturo nunca ha tenido pareja en su vida.**


End file.
